


Second Realm

by Calypphire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Brutality, Cannibalism, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced, Gen, M/M, Metamorphosis, Molestation, Multi, Other, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Severus Snape, Rape, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypphire/pseuds/Calypphire
Summary: Severus and Remus find themselves in a world and society they had no idea existed until their 'deaths' during the 2nd Wizard War...A Society and World where once entered, there is no escaping.Being New Blood they are about to learn very quickly what the Masters and the World known as "Second Realm" is all about and why not just anyone gets in...Or... that is what is believed until Severus and Remus begin to learn more about this "Forsaken Dystopia"AUDISTURBING CONTENT WITHIN, AS MANY WARNINGS PLACED AS POSSIBLE!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **STRONG WARNING: This fiction is definitely not for the faint of heart. What I mean is, the contents will have very disturbing and probably uncomfortable scenes; including BDSM, Rape, Torture, Drinking, think Pinocchio's Pleasure Island on steriods and more brutal and I don't remember any of those boys drinking blood... just to give you another hint on what is in store. Tags will be added as this goes along where needed**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This story begins after Severus was attacked by Nagini the snake. (It is deliberately written the way it has for this particular first chapter and sort of a build up for the next chapter, which will start to have more brutality in it, though there are hints already in this chapter of what is ahead).

Chapter  
1

 

The explicit and excruciating agony coursed through his body.  
He sees the Potter boy sitting before him, trying his best to put pressure on any of the bleeding. He had to beg for the boy to take what he was meant to give to him, but was forced withhold it out of specific orders, until the final utmost moment.  
Things couldn’t be as final as it was now!  
Could it?  
He wasn’t sure; for he was starting to see his vision becoming dark, save for a small speck of light.  
Everything was fading... fading...  
His breathing was becoming less and less, laboured each time, almost struggling.  
So this must be what it feels like to die.  
Was there a Heaven?  
No... not for a damaged soul like his. Not for all the pain and grief he had caused in his lifetime. Why would he be even considered for such a wondrous place? If there even was one to be had.  
Slowly, surely, his body was giving out now.  
He could feel himself being lifted up.  
Was his soul leaving its flesh and blood shell?  
He didn’t know. He never came close to death, even with the things he’s done.  
The number of times he thought he was, only to be mistaken.  
He was moving now, but his vision was still darkened.  
So... there was nothing? No afterlife?  
Or was this Hell?  
He certainly didn’t feel anything to recognise such a feeling if there was one to be had... so...  
The sensation of movement upon his being continued.  
He could feel his lung filling up and emptying at each breath he took.  
Something was different.  
Wasn’t he struggling to breathe not too long ago?  
Was he dead?  
He couldn’t be certain.  
His mind flickering over the things had done.  
Was this his life flashing before his very eyes?  
He couldn’t tell.  
The movement of his body stops and he feels himself being rested upon something. It was soft, whatever it was.  
A tingling sensation.  
Surely that can’t be part of the dying process? Or was it?  
Still his mind ticks over his memories, filling up his darkened vision.  
Incoherent sounds entering his ears.  
Delicious scents wafting into his nose.  
The feel of hands gently touching him, moving him, water going over him, then being moved again, then dried and dressed. These many hands making sure to not touch certain areas.  
He was placed back onto a comfortable surface once more.  
Wait...?  
Why was he aware of this happening?   
Shapes were starting to appear within his sights; darkness fading away, as his eyelids began to open and close.  
What is going on?  
Shifting to move to his side from his back, he lifts his head, eyes now open.  
This was not the Shrieking Shack...  
He was on a cushioned table of sorts, in a small room with marvellously decorated walls and two doors, one that was sealed shut and made out of iron or some other heavy looking metal, while the other was more transparent, opening up to a set of stairs that were carved into the cave like walls.  
He then spies several trays with cloches, upon a very long wooden table, beside the doorway that led to the stairway.  
Looking around, he could see that there was also small glimmers of natural light coming through from somewhere, allowing for him to see just perfectly without needing extra. But that was it.  
Where was he?  
Was this Heaven? Hell? Limbo? His mind blaring over the many thoughts of what may have caused him to be here. Wherever here was!  
He jolts when he sees someone looking back at him.  
Only... no... it couldn’t be...? How...?  
Looking right back at him, from the mirror on one of the walls was himself!  
Except, he wasn’t looking at someone who was in his late thirties.  
No!  
He was young again!  
Placing him to be at least eighteen; twenty at the most.  
His black shoulder length hair was no longer greasy; it had been washed and softened beautifully with extra volume. His face... he still had his hooked nose, but somehow... he wasn’t ugly... he was, if he had to admit, god damn fucking handsome! He was healthy! No longer was he pallid in skin tone, like he once.  
The clothes he was wearing, was only a simple elastic belt around his waist and two black velvet knee-length cloths to cover his privates and backside, plus a single black open vest, showing off his chest.  
This really confused the shit out of him.  
Why the fuck was he wearing this for?  
Where were his robes?  
He glances at the tray, and then at the doorway.  
Weighing up his opens, he slowly shift off the table, feeling the cold floor beneath his feet, as he moves toward the doorway.  
He tries to go through, only to be stopped by a force field or invisible barrier.  
A disembodies voice speaks; “You must wait until it is time for you and the others to be presented!”  
“Who said that?” he calls, whirling around, trying to locate the source.  
“I am the Overseer of the New Blood,” the voice simply replies. There was no indication on whether he was listening to a male or female, for it was distorted.  
“What am I to do in the meantime?”  
“You have trays within your holding cell, that is all I am going to give you in the information you need to know right now.”  
“And why am I dressed in this? Or young again?” he had to try and find out while he had someone to talk to.  
But he was met with silence.  
Defeated and a little frustrated, he goes over to the table with the tray on top of it. Taking the cloches off, he was faced with a mixed selection of familiar and extremely weird looking food and beverages; including what appeared to be crispy bacon, sushi rolls with choice filling, including prawns, beef and chicken, black pudding, deep fried grasshoppers and crickets, witchetty grubs, fruit platters, crab and prawn cocktails, steak tartar, pies of different varieties, as well as juices, wines, milks and cheeses... and much, much more.  
‘What is with all this food? And is that a penis?’ he couldn’t help thinking just looking at it all.  
But, he felt his stomach rumbling.  
‘Well, I certainly don’t feel dead if I am feeling hungry,’ he then thinks.  
At first he selects what was familiar to him, a glass of pumpkin juice and a ham and cheese croissant. But as the time went, the more he felt himself being compelled toward the other offerings, as though somewhere, deep down, they were delicacies, but he couldn’t explain it, as he had never once had deep fried cricket in his entire life, yet here he was munching them down as if he was in some sort of food heaven.  
The ice cream was divine, enjoying the vanilla with butterscotch toffee bits, as was this weird red liquid drink, it was very sweet and almost coppery to the taste, but ooohhh... he licked his lips with utter satisfaction. He tried another one; this one was a little tangy, but just as delicious. Even the milks were different.  
He took breaks in between these, of course. He noted that as he took an item from the trays, something else took its place. Instead of always food, there were other options now, such as books for reading, or ideas on how to keep active within this space. For he had no idea how much time had passed, except he knew he had moments of sleep – a lush pillow was part of the items given to him.  
Every now and again the disembodied voice would speak, but would not give him the answers he wanted. Which was why he was here? Why he was young again, and what was with the clothing?  
Though he sort of stopped asking about the clothing when he found it rather easy to just move the cloth to pee in the privy that was within the room... wasn’t fond of the cold air hitting his bum though.  
‘Where am I? The medieval period before flushable toilets?’  
He was also trying to figure out what had happened to his wand, having had asked that one, too, again getting nothing.  
Finally, what seemed like ‘forever’, though it was probably only a few days or so?  
“It is now time for all of you to be presented to the Masters,” spoke the voice. “Will you please make your way through the doorways and follow the pathway until you have reached the very end of it. Along the way, you will have to choose from certain options that you come across, these are to determine where you are to be placed within the society and meet the approval of the Masters when you reach the end.”  
He had been itching to get out of that room, now he was going to be able to. Perhaps get some answers he’s been wanting.  
He steps toward the doorway, and after a few seconds of pause, he inhales and takes another step, right through the doorway, the barrier that kept him inside was no longer there. This allowed him to continue on up the stairs, until he reached landing that had him turn left and follow along the fire torch lit passage.  
He then reaches a split in the pathway.  
To the left, he sees that the markings within the stone walls, whips, horses and chains, the other, which was to the right, he could see different markings, chalices, musical instruments and swords.  
Choosing to go left, he passes the markings and as he does a boulder rolled behind him, sealing off any chance to change his mind if he wanted to, giving him no other option but to continue on. It was like this for the next number of turns, having to choose between two or three pathways and with every choice he made, the entry was blocked off, ensuring he couldn’t go back.  
At last, he reaches a chamber with seven doorways, each of them curtained off so he couldn’t see what was behind them. The doorframes were of a different colour and symbol on top.  
The distorted disembodied voice speaks; “Those of who have reached this final stage of your journey have one final choice to make, before the Masters view you. Before you, you will see seven curtained doorways. The symbols above represent the House of the Masters; you will also meet some of the other New Blood once you’ve chosen the House you will be serving.  
“You have ten seconds to choose your door.”  
The voice didn’t say what would happen after ten seconds, but he didn’t want to find out. Quickly glancing at each of the symbols; spider, flame, grapes, bloody knife, monkey, wolf and leaf, he bolted for the silver doorway that had the symbol of the wolf above it and not a moment to spare, because as he turned around, he saw that the floor of where he was standing had given out, and if he had of been still standing there, he would have fallen down the large hole it had created and Merlin knows where he would land.  
As the curtain closes and seals itself, a familiar voice speaks;  
“Severus? Is that you?”  
Severus Snape turns to see the one person he didn’t expect to see, only, like himself, was much, much younger than he was, and just as enticingly attractive. With his light brown hair, grey-green eyes and scarred body, wearing the same black vest and loincloth as he was, stood Remus Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Severus have found each other, and they learn a little of what is going on by a pair of Second Realm Born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three types of New Blood to be within the 'Maze' before they are represented to the Masters for Final Approval.
> 
> Second Realm Born = those whom were born in the Second Realm, so they're in many ways already of as much knowledge as they're allowed to have of their own world.
> 
> Offered = these are from the First and Fifth Realms. Best way to give explanation is that First, Second and Fifth Realm have a peaceful agreement of trade.
> 
> Reborn = primarily from the Third and Fourth Realms. Severus and Remus are from the Fourth Realm. These are the souls of those already 'born' to the Second Realm but are sent through to the Third and Fourth to live their lives within the communities there and experience a different world before returning to their Realm of Origin.
> 
> This is another 'light' chapter, but it has a little more insight within this world our wizards have come upon.

Chapter  
2

“I have a feeling you would be just as clueless as I am about the situation?” Remus asks Severus.

“What makes you think that?” Severus replies with his sarcastic tone. “One minute I was being attacked by a giant arse snake and thinking I was actually dead, the next I was in a room I was held in for Merlin knows how long.”

“Somewhat the same, only I was hit by Dolohov, I don’t know what exactly happened after that, only that my vision went blank, and like you found myself in a room,” said Remus.

“Did you get spoken to by a voice from nowhere?” Severus then asked.

Remus nods. “Yes, I did. Right after I tried to go through the open doorway. I was told to help myself to stuff on offer.”

“You, too?”

“Some strange choice in cuisine, I can say that much.”

“You can say that much,” Severus agrees. “Did you try any of the weird stuff?”

“I couldn’t help myself from going for a certain number of them,” Remus tells him.

“Me neither.”

This felt a little weird for them both, talking to each other in a civilised manner. Perhaps it was because they were in an unfamiliar place and they were familiar with each other, a comfort of sorts.

They take in the sight of the room they were in, seeing the doorways they came from, and noticing that there were more than just the two. The area they were in was similar to the room just before, only a little smaller.

In the very middle was a round stone table protruding out from the floor. Placed upon the surface were gold chalices decorated with black diamonds in the same of wolves, with silver eyes, next to the chalices were small gold plates with the same silver eyed black diamond wolves.

“More food?” Remus frowns a little at this.

“I am starting to feel like Hansel,” Severus mutters.

“Only let us hope no-one wants to eat us,” Remus replies to this.

“You know that story was a huge misconception right?”

“Oh, I know... but still...”

Just then they were joined by two more, who’ve entered through two of the other different doorways. Once they had entered those doors were sealed off, leaving only two more left open.

They were both young girls.

One had a long mane of ravenous black hair, wide set almond-shaped eyes that looked like amber gemstones and olive-tanned skin. The top tips of her ears were pointed and slightly hour-glass shaped from her hips to her chest.

The other looked to have fair skin, only since when did skin have a natural shimmer, like she was covered in glitter? Her ears were also pointed, but unlike her counterpart, she was more petite in frame. Violet coloured eyes set in flawless face – but then the other girl’s face was also without fault – bordered by honey blonde hair that looked like a waterfall down her back.

They were both wearing similar to what Severus and Remus were wearing, only instead of black, they were in pure white, and they were wearing spaghetti strapped tops, as opposed to open vests.

“You’re not from the Second Realm, are you?” spoke the raven haired girl.

“Pardon?” says Severus, sharing the same perplexed expression as Remus was.

“What she means is, you weren’t born within this world, but bought over when your life in the Fourth Realm was over for whatever reasons that caused you to no longer be among the living there,” spoke the other girl.

“Fourth Realm? What? Can you please explain?” Remus requests.

“Are we dead?” Severus couldn’t help himself. “Are we some sort of afterlife?”

The girls shake their heads.

“Your old body is no longer, the people of your old Realm will find them and do whatever their rituals are to them, for they were only shells, or casings that kept the souls and the bodies you have now preserved until you were ready to come here, to the Second Realm,” the girl with the honey blonde hair explains. “You’re not dead. You never were. Just... in a form of metamorphosis if it were, to help you to transition and adapt to our Realm... your true Realm of Origin.”

This confused the men even more.

“Are you sure we’re not dead?” Severus presses.

The girls shake their heads once more.

“Only your Fourth Realm shell, where you are no longer to exist within that world,” said the raven haired girl. “You still own the names you were given, at least your first names; the names you call your surname, or last name, in the Fourth Realm, is no more. You were stripped of them the moment your shells ceased to function.”

“Then what about you two?” Remus asks.

The raven haired girl explains for herself and the other girl. “We were both born here, in the Second Realm, raised in specially crafted Nurseries that is known as the Maze. Similar to what you’ve gone through, but different. You only went through the second last leg, before coming here. That is what all of the Reborn New Blood experience. Different to those who are Second Realm born and are placed at the very beginning stages of the Maze.”

“For what purpose?” Severus questions.

“We are only told it is to see who is worthy for the Masters final approval,” said the honey blonde. “Not all of us make it to this stage, where we are standing now. Some of the Reborn wouldn’t have made it this far, either.”

“What happens to the ones who don’t make it?” Severus dares to ask.

The girls shake their heads again.

“We are not given that information, at least not until we meet final approval, only then do we learn of what has happened to those who didn’t make it.”

“Are we to be waiting for any more?” asks Remus, looking at the two final doorways that were still unsealed.

“It depends. The Overseer will not speak until all have reached this stage. Not everyone goes to the same Masters, and some would still be making their way through the leg to get to the Choosing of the Masters.”

“Do you at least get to know the names of these Masters?”

“Only the Title of the Master. The Wolf Master would be known as Emperor, or Empress,” says the raven haired girl. “Meaning whoever our Master is to be, they are of one of the Highest Households here.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Severus asks.

“Depends,” said the honey haired girl.  
“On?”  
“We cannot say, because we don’t officially know ourselves.”  
“Do you have names?”

The girls nod this time.  
“My name is Amaya,” says the raven haired girl.  
“Danika,” replies the honey blonde.  
Finding that it was only polite and fair, Severus and Remus spoke their own names, too.

A third girl then enters, like the other doors that have been passed through, it closes. She looked to be a little younger than Amaya and Danika, with mocha coloured skin and blue and silver hair. It was safe to say that she looked pretty terrified and uncertain of where she was, or who these four people were.

“Who are you? Where am I?”  
Amaya goes over to try and speaks kindly to this younger girl. “I am Amaya, this here is Danika, Remus and Severus, and you are in the final chamber of the Maze, before we see the Masters of the Second Realm. What is your name?”

“Giselle.”  
“This is probably going to sound rather rude, but how old are you three?” Remus decides that he needed to know for peace of mind. Severus having the same inclinations.  
“Amaya and I would be both sixteen,” Danika answers, as if it wasn’t a problem to know this.  
“And what about you, Giselle?”  
“Thirteen,” Giselle replies.  
“You are from the Fifth Realm, aren’t you?” Danika asks the younger girl.  
Giselle thinks for the moment, and then nods slowly.

“Okay, how many of these Realms are there, and how did we come to be like this?” Severus was doing his very best to keep his cool right now.  
Amaya explains; “There are Seven Realms. Each are very different, but it is the Second Realm, the one we are in, that has the ability to allow those of the other Realms to enter. How it is done depends on the other Realms.  
“As we’ve explained your old shells had to no longer be functioning to be able to enter this Realm with your renewed and restored bodies, the ones you always had, just unable to see until now. That is the Fourth Realm way of coming here, as is the Third in a similar fashion.  
“The First Realm have a lottery system, where only a select number of a certain age and up are able to transition over once a year. The Sixth and Seventh don’t cross over to here, they did once, but that was four hundred years ago they just stopped all of a sudden.”  
“And the Fifth Realm?”

“Every two years Casper sends ten freshly come of age girls and ten new to youth boys, just before they turn to men, through the porthole,” Giselle answers.  
“Casper? That would be the name of your world?” says Remus.  
Giselle nods. “It is what we call the Fifth Realm.”  
“Just like you would calls yours Earth,” said Danika.  
“Why have we not known of any of this until now?” asks Severus.

“Because the Fourth Realm was designed for the Sleepers, known as Reborn when they return here, to not know the truth until their shells are no longer. We have been told that it was to keep the variety going. We don’t know why that is.”  
The final door seals over, locking the five within the circular chamber.  
Giselle moves closer to Amaya, frightened by this.

“The final numbers of the New Blood have been secured and sealed within the Chambers of Final Approvals,” spoke the disembodied voice, echoing off the walls. “Before you, you will all see a table with the chalices and plates that would have your new Master’s or Mistress’s symbol upon them. Please, take a seat at these tables within your Chambers.”  
Five cushioned chairs appeared around the table, as one chalice and one plate disappeared, leaving only five, instead of six.  
Amaya and Danika obediently go over to the table and chairs, while Severus, Remus and Giselle were rather hesitant, however took their seats, no doubt wondering what was going to happen now.

A glistening shield appears around them, like a transparent dome, for all six doors disappeared and the walls began to close in on them.  
“Do not be alarmed!” the voice speaks.  
Easier said than done when all five of them thought they were going to be crushed.  
But they weren’t. The walls stopped where the shield began and the floor beneath them pushed on up, taking them with it, like they were in some sort of elevator.  
Up, up, up, until the ceiling opens up and they pass on through it, where the floor they were on fit nicely and held firm before stopping.  
Around them, they saw that they were in what appeared to be a very large dining hall, where a number of tables had already popped up, or were still appearing from the floor below.

All up there were twenty tables, each one consisting between two to six people seated at them, and bearing the symbols of each House they were now belonging to.  
All along the edges of this room were many long tables upon daises, some daises higher than others. Seated upon the elegant chairs were elaborately dressed men and women, each with their House Symbol behind them, to show who they were.  
“There are more than twenty of them, compared to the tables,” Remus points out in a low voice.

“That is because there are many Masters. But only a certain amount can collect New Blood when any new wave comes through. Today there only twenty have been able to collect. The next time and that may not be until a good six or so months, it may only be five Masters,” Amaya explains.  
“I am also noticing that... they’re not exactly humanlike...” Severus was careful with that wording.  
“Neither are you, Severus, not anymore,” said Amaya.  
This confused Severus, and Remus, (who was already a werewolf, at least he believed he still was).

But before either Severus or Remus could ask on what Amaya meant, the voice of the ‘Overseer’ spoke, ceasing all conversations that were taking place.  
“Welcome to the New Bloods who have made it this far; your journey through the Maze has been completed and you’ve reached the honour of meeting the Masters of the Second Realm, be you Reborn, Offered or Second Realm Born.  
“However, while the Maze is complete, the Trials are far from over. Now you are to start the most important leg of all; the Final Approval of your Masters. Starting as of this moment you are being monitored by the Kings and Queens, Lords and Ladies and other noble titles of the Houses you have selected to be fully recruited into.  
“By the ending of the fourteenth day of your Trials by the Masters, you will be given your Final Approval... or Disapproval.”  
There was pregnant pause before the Overseer continued;  
“This evening you will be dining and getting to know your fellow New Blood, before you are called forth and start your journeys to the Kingdoms of the Noble Masters of whom you will discover your places within.  
“Aphonics if you please.”

As the voice of the Overseer finished their speech, many men and women came forth from many doorways, carrying trays of food and jugs of drinks. They were dressed head to toe in mud brown clothing that covered nearly every inch of their bodies, only their eyes were seen.  
It was a fast notice by Remus and Severus that these waiters and waitresses spoke not a single word during their serving and offering of the cuisine and beverage. Even Amaya and Danika were unsure about this on take. Giselle looked like she wanted to bolt, and she wasn’t the only one, for she saw someone who looked familiar to her, and she had the same expression.  
“Friend of yours?” Remus asked on observation.  
Giselle nods, but doesn’t speak.

The Masters were talking amongst themselves, many of them viewing upon the New Blood at the 20 tables. Naturally the same was done by the New Bloods toward the Masters.  
“I take it that would be the Emperor?” Severus says after scanning the room for the matching symbol to their chalices and plates.  
“And the Empress,” Danika replies, discreetly nodding toward the spot Severus was looking toward.  
Seated in front of a black banner bearing a silver wolf with blood red eyes, (the only one of two wolf symbols within the room), were a large muscular male with heavy jaw and a slim lined woman.

“He looks like Hagrid shrank a little and had a shave!” Remus whispers to Severus.  
“But would still probably crush you with those hands,” Severus mutters with agreement. The he does his best to not make a face. “With a Bellatrix look alike?”  
“If she were a brunette and used beauty spells,” Remus had to say.  
“Oh believe me, that crazy bitch could use the most expensive cleansing potions, and would still look like a rabid dog got to her.”  
Remus suppresses the urge to laugh out loud, managing a slight cough and covering it up by taking his chalice and sipping out of it.  
They then witness one of the New Bloods at a different table spitting out the stuff he had been drinking, spraying the red liquid over his food and starting to try and wipe his tongue clean;  
“Oh, foul!” he says out loud, he had eyes upon him. “How can you drink this shit?”  
A click of a set of fingers from a plump woman seated in front of the banner bearing a war hammer and a flute in the shape of an X prompted a pair of Aphonics to glide over, take the male by each of his upper arms and force him to his feet.  
Silence befell the room.

“What is your name?” the plump woman asks.  
“Braze.”  
“Braze, you are hereby disapproved by House Neron, as declared by Countess Zinnia Neron. If no other Master speaks of claim over you, your Trial by the Masters is finished and you will not continue.”  
“But the Overseer said we had fourteen days!” Braze protests.  
“The fourteenth day is for whoever makes it to the final day of Trial,” said Countess Neron.  
“But I had done nothing wrong!”  
Countess Neron was having none of it; “Instead of politely declining in taking more of the blood wine from your cup with the notice that you no longer wish to consume the beverage any further, you decided to make a fool of yourself and displayed such bad manners. Spraying all over the table and on some of your fellow New Blood who have used manners to accept or decline what is being offered.”  
“Did I hear that right?” Remus whispers to Severus, looking at the very same red liquid in his chalice that Braze would have spat out.

Severus went a little pale. He wasn’t the only one among the New Bloods who did when they heard the Countess say ‘blood wine’. Amaya and Danika didn’t look at all phased by this.  
“But I didn’t even know it was blood until Merle told me! Bet most of here had no idea until now!”  
“Yet, you were drinking it like any other drink until that point,” the Countess points out. “You did not need to make a scene. What would it have been if you didn’t make the discovery until much further down the track?”  
“You should have told us!”

“On contrary, we do not have to. The Second Realm born have adapted to the tastes suited for the hybrids they are. The Reborn are adapting as we speak, as they are soon finding out they are hybrids themselves, no longer in the old shells of the Realms they’ve been sent to. As for the Offered, only a select number are truly suited for this world, for while compatible to be able to breed and ensure variety, some will not fully comprehend or adjust well.  
“You just ousted yourself, young Braze. Aphonics, take him to the Silencing Ward.”  
Braze tried to struggle out of the grasps of the mud brown wearing servers, but was unable as they took him away. Many could hear his begging pleas, only to be fallen on deaf ears.

Remus comforts the distressed looking Giselle by putting a hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumps, but settles when she saw and realised.  
Countess Neron stands up. “With that done, it is time for the rest of you to rise from your seats and follow me.”  
The remaining three of New Blood Neron stood and made their way to meet up and then follow the Countess out of the door that was closest to her, and they exit.  
One at a time each Master calls for his or her New Blood.  
Emperor Jovian and his wife, Empress Anita of House Wilhelm, rose from their seats, this meant it was time for the New Blood for House Wilhelm – Severus, Remus, Giselle, Danika and Amaya – to rise from their seats and make their way out of the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Blood are about to get a taste on what they are in for...

Chapter  
3

 

No words were exchanged as the five were led away by the Emperor and Empress down a simple, but still fine looking passageway, through to a set of large doors, which took them outside to an awaiting pair of carriages, one white and one black, with an entourage.

The entourage was a mix of men and women upon horses or on foot, dressed in kilts and skirts of black and silver, the women wore either a crop top or a spaghetti strap, revealing their midriffs and some of the tops were almost see-through. The men were bare-chested.

A few of them were holding flags with the House Wilhelm symbol.

However, when the five got closer to the carriages, they noticed that they were not being pulled by horses. In the place of where the horses were to go, were completely naked men, all harnessed and bridled to the carriages, and all of them had silver chained belts that had black with red streaked ponytails around their waists, and wearing specially designed boots that resembled horse feet, (only made to fit and ensure the ability to walk and keep balance).

The Emperor and Empress both turn to face the five, who stopped when they did.

“Form a line, standing side by side and strip,” the Empress orders.

Amaya and Danika, while nervous, did as they were told, while Remus, Severus and Giselle were rather hesitant on this.

The Empress raises her brows to the three who were still yet to obey.

“You have been given an order!”

“May I ask why?” Severus boldly speaks up.

The Empress allowed for this, as though she had expected it.

“You are Reborn, aren’t you?”

“So I have been told.”

“Then I will give you some insight, same goes for your fellow Reborn and the Fifth Realm Sweet-Sugar. All New Blood must obey the Master or Mistress they end up with. It is to determine your status, your abilities, your physique and other requirements we look for in order to see whether you’re cut out for the Second Realm or not.  
“The Second Realm Born already knows to do as they’re told if they have a chance of progressing through the Trials by the Masters. We are not unfair, but we do expect you to figure it out quick smart if you wish to not be Disapproved between now and the final day of the Trial, if you are to make it through to then.  
“Now that you have your explanation, it would do you well if you did as you were ordered.”

With some reluctance, Severus took the vest and loincloth off and drops them to the dirt covered ground. Remus and Giselle follow suit.

“Impressive looking collection we’ve acquired, my dear,” the Emperor spoke, eyeing each of the five up and down from his position.

“Indeed,” the Empress agrees, carefully walking over to Amaya and stopping right in front of her. She smiles at what she sees, a full bosom with darkened areolas and nipples, and widish hips where there was raven black pubic hairs shimmering against the setting sunlight. “Tell me, sweet thing, what is your name?”

“Amaya, Empress,” Amaya replies giving a small bow of the head.

“And which cluster were you from?”

“The Spice cluster, Empress.”

“Beautiful. You would be sixteen, yes?”

“Yes.”

“And have you been with anyone during your Maze journey?”  
Amaya was quiet for a moment.

The Empress smiles again, and gets the girl to look at her right in the eye.  
“Did you like it?”  
Amaya nods. “Yes, Empress.”

“How many times and how many have you been with?”  
“I am not sure.”

“A good few by the looks of things,” says the Empress. “Uh-uh, don’t blush! No need for feeling insecure over that.” She clicks her fingers and a kilt wearing servant walks over, and hands over a set of clothing, a white skirt with a black frilled hem and waist with a white top with black straps and bottom. “These are for you, Amaya. Please put them on.”

Next was Danika, with her shimmering skin, rosebud pink nipples and honey blonde bush of pubic hairs.

“Gemstone cluster, yes?” the Empress asks her.

“Yes, Empress,” says Danika.  
“Name?”  
“Danika, Empress.”  
“You are sixteen as well, aren’t you?”  
“I am.”  
“What of you? Have you been with anyone?”

Danika shakes her head. “No. I wasn’t sure if that was allowed, Empress.”  
The Empress nods, seeming to understand. “So, you would be unbroken?”

Danika wanted to blush and hide, but the Empress speaks; “Uh-uh, no shame in wanting to wait until you’ve met your Masters.”  
White with soft yellow skirt and top were provided for Danika.

Severus glared when he was face to face with the Empress; this seemed to amuse the woman.

“I can see you’ve gotten your mind closed off, am going with this being part of your Fourth Realm upbringing or learning?”

His lip curls. “I would be.”

“And how many years have you experienced this Realm?”

Severus didn’t want to answer, but he had a feeling he would have to. “Thirty-eight.”

“Meaning you would have had some sort of a profession or job, being seen as an adult within this Realm?”

“That would be correct.”

“What was your profession?”

“A teacher, Professor, at a school for magic, potions being the subject I taught, until one year as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and... unwillingly the Headmaster of the same school,” Severus’s jaw clenched at this, he hated the tasks he had to do back then.

“So you are a Sorcerer or Shaman?”  
“We called ourselves Wizards, or Witches if female,” says Severus.

“What name did you go by? Your first name?”

“Severus.”

“How fitting for a man of your... character.”

Severus didn’t know if he was being complimented or insulted.

“Have you ever been with anyone? Man or woman?” the Empress then asks, almost with a smirk.

“Not for a very long time, and that is all I am giving you,” Severus answers, still with a clenched jaw.

“But you have submerged your cock into someone?”

“Oh for Merlin sake, , _yes!_ ”

Still highly amused, the Empress clicks for a third time and Severus is given a red belt with black cloth to cover his bum, cock and balls, very much like the loincloth he was wearing before. He would much rather be in his old robes... he couldn’t deny the nice feeling of cool air going at his nuts.

“What of you, being of the same realm? How long have you been lived your old life there?”

“Thirty-eight, same as Severus.”

“You sound like you know each other?”

“We...” Remus looks at Severus, who raised his brows. “Yes, we do know each other, as I am also a Wizard.”

“Yet, there is more to you, isn’t there?” The Empress steps much closer, where there was not much space between her and Remus.

Remus didn’t look at her, but he did clamp together his teeth and lips tightly when he felt a light brush of fingers against the tip of his cock.

“You’ve got blutbad within you,” she states.

Another brush of her fingers going against the lip of Remus’s cock. He didn’t know what to do; he wanted her to stop it.

Instead he just nods, confirming her affirmation, and causing the Empress to close in and force her lips upon his, her hand still lightly brushing the penis that was twitching and reacting.

Remus wanted to pull away, recoiling at this. His mind rushing to the wife he had lost... he was so, so torn on being with her in the first place, but... after awhile... Tonks was one of the best things to happen to him. Sure, she wasn’t his first, but... she was his wife! But now... he didn’t know what to make of this.

The Empress was very firm and didn’t let go, until she was satisfied, stepping away, and leaving Remus partly erect and pink cheeked.

Severus couldn’t hide his concern, seeing the silent battle in his old schoolmate.

“What is your name, Blutbad?” the Empress asks.

“Re-” his voice strained, which he cleared as best as he could, “Remus.”

He was given the same black and red loincloth as Severus, though it was evident that the cloth was not going to hide the slight protrusion.

Last was Giselle.

“And how old are you, Sweet-Sugar?”

“Thirteen, Empress,” said the girl, her voice ever so shy.

“Being from the Fifth Realm, you would be seen as a freshling? Or newly bloomed?” the Empress questions, taking in this mocha coloured girl with small breasts and no pubic hair.

Giselle nods.

“Fifth Realm people are always smooth surfaced aren’t you?”

Giselle was confused.

“Means no hairs grow down here,” the Empress explains, as she brings a hand closer to the girl’s in between, but stops just millimetres from touching the skin – unlike what she had done to Remus.

Yet it still made Giselle shy away a little, thinking she was.

“No... I mean... uh...” the girl stumbles, which only made the Empress lightly chuckle.

“Your name is Giselle, yes?”

This surprises Giselle. “How...?”

“All the Masters whom are in line to collect New Blood are always given a list of the names of who is coming in from the Fifth Realm. Very different from the First Realm, which is like a potluck deal with them... most don’t adapt very well, compared to the other Realms.”

“Oh.”

“Plus, you would also be unbroken; all Sweet-Sugar freshlings are when they are given over to us.”

Giselle’s clothing was white and yellow, like Danika’s.

“All of you are to enter the New Blood coach,” the Empress then orders in firm tone.

“Except you, Amaya,” the Emperor voices, a glint within his eye. “You will be in the Royal coach with the Empress and me.”

Amaya nervously goes over to the black coach, while the other four go to the white one.

Once the doors were closed and they hear the cracking of whips, swearing that they heard the sound of flesh being struck, the carriage Remus, Severus, Giselle and Danika were in moved behind the other.

“Remus?” Severus lightly speaks.

But Remus didn’t answer, his head against the window of his side, crossed arms and completely silent. But he gives a light smile to Giselle when he feels her hand on his upper arms, and just gives Severus a small nod to say he hear, just didn’t want to talk. Out of respect, Severus played on his wishes.

As they continued along, they saw other carriages and coaches with entourages of their own. Even one that had stopped on the side of the road... and saw one of the New Blood males being held down and his new Master starting to climb upon him, while another...

Remus, Severus and Giselle were horrified when they saw the large needle and thread and the mouth of the male being held shut and the needle about to be pushed through the skin. Danika was the only one of the four to not blink an eye, if anything she was watching with this quiet thirst, and wanting to see more...

“I don’t want my mouth sown shut!” Giselle says.

Remus places a protective arm around her. He was still in his little mood, but he wasn’t without his usual compassion. Even more as he was rather fond of this girl, though only just getting to know her.

“I don’t think or believe that will happen to you,” he tells her.

“How do you know?”

“Because I doubt you’ll ever end up being an Aphonic,” Danika answers.

“Is that why those waiters were silent?” Severus asks.

Danika nods. “The mouth sowing is just one of the few ways an Aphonic is made.”

“Not sure if I want to find out the other ways,” says Severus.

The sun continued to set, as the Wilhelm House continued along the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, this is only the start of the 'oh hell'...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get a little uncomfortable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: DISTURBING SCENES AHEAD!**
> 
> **Also if you are a squeamish, be warned, there are little 'ew' bits...**

Chapter  
4

 

Throughout the travel the New Blood of the Wilhelm House had seen a lot more, and while not a lot of it looked to be bothering Danika, for instance, it was a different story for Remus, Severus and Giselle. The many times Remus and Severus had both done their best to shield the youngest from seeing what they had witnessed, they couldn’t stop all off it, and the poor girl was in tears.

“I want to go home!”

“This is your home, now, and you will adapt, Giselle,” Danika tells her, part sympathetic, part indifferent.

“And what if we choose to want to have nothing to do with this place and leave?” Severus snipped.

Danika shrugs and answers; “There is no leaving the Second Realm. Once you’ve crossed over, there is no going back.”

Severus and Remus both looked at each other at that point and silently agreed that one way or another they would find a way out of this world, and neither had any qualms in taking Giselle with them!

It was twilight by the time the carriages had stopped.

Remus gently wakes Giselle up; who had fallen asleep against him, for his protective arm hadn’t left her.

The door opened.

“We are stopping here for the night,” the four were informed by one of the servants.

‘Here’ was a Tavern and Inn, complete with stables and areas for carriages to be set aside securely.

‘First Night Out’ was boldly written across the covering, below the balcony.

“Are we in some sort of Western?” Remus couldn’t help commenting.

“What’s a Western?” Giselle asks.

“A genre and also an old era in time back in our world,” Severus answers. “Have you ever heard of Cowboys?”

Giselle shakes her head.

“They are probably known as something else in the Fifth Realm; here they were referred as Equerry,” Danika says.

One by one they get out of the carriage.

The Emperor, Empress and Amaya had already exited theirs.

A pure look of utter bliss was glazed over Amaya’s face, her clothing was missing and evidence on what had happened was pretty showing, as the Empress was firmly kissing the girl upon the lips and sliding her fingers in and out of Amaya’s very, very wet gash, right in front of Danika, Giselle, Severus and Remus.

The sound of a chuckle was heard from the Emperor.

“My dear, Anita, I think Danika wants to join in,” he says.

The Empress stops kissing Amaya, but doesn’t stop the fingering, as she looks over to the near begging expression on Danika’s face.

“Mmm, come here, little gem,” she purrs, using her free hand to gesture the honey blonde girl over.

There was no hesitation, as Danika went right on over, immediately allowing herself to be lip locked by the Empress, who hadn’t stopped causing Amaya to moan and whimper in bliss, while the Emperor invites himself over, somehow managing to get himself in between Danika’s legs, (lowering his breeches just enough), and...

Severus and Remus were both doing their best to cover Giselle’s eyes and ears from the display of what they believed no girl of thirteen should be present for.

Even Giselle, herself, was trying to block it out, but it was hard to not hear the grunting and the moaning and wet flesh.

“What in Merlin’s name?” Severus mutters to Remus.

Dripping down Danika’s and the Emperor’s legs was more than just the juices that was being created, but shimmering red.

The Empress sees this and gets her husband to stop and notice, they both grin at this.

“Time to take you to the room, little gem, and collect that sweet juice,” she says. “Jovian, take her and Amaya to our private suite, Brant has been expecting us, so it should have been well prepared for our arrival.”

“As you say my dear Anita, I shall see you very shortly,” the Emperor replies, scooping Danika up and over his shoulder, more of the shimmering red blood dripping down, and placing a coaxing hand behind Amaya’s back to steer her away.

The Empress then orders the entourage to unchain the ‘steeds’, (the naked men) and take them to the stables and do their duties, which were obeyed without question.

What didn’t escape Remus’s notice, however, was the Emperor dipping his finger in the blood and licking it with his tongue, pure glee upon his face, as he got a little more and got Amaya to try.

Remus’s jaw drops.

“What?” Severus asks.

“Just one of a number of ways we get our blood wines,” speaks the voice of the Empress, now standing before them. She chuckles at the faces of confusion and shock on the two men; Giselle was confused, she hadn’t seen what the Empress was talking about, because her eyes were covered up. “You weren’t exactly saying no to it when you first starting drinking it back in the Resting Room of the Maze, or during the Dining Observation. Well, until Braze from the First Realm did the silly thing of making a fool of himself.  
“But, you will find that it is rather pleasant and one of the many fine things of this Realm. Like watching Sweet-Sugar being penetrated for the first time.”

“What?” Giselle squeaks with alarm.

Remus places himself in front of the girl, while Severus puts an arm around her and pulls her toward him.

“You’re not touching her!” Remus says strongly.

The Empress places a hand on Remus’s cheek, a slither of a smile upon her lips and tapping the cheek lightly.

“Who said I, or my mate, would be touching her? No Blutbad... your fondness and protectiveness for the girl has made you and Shaman the perfect candidates... one after the other, you will be having a turn in feeling the inside of her walls and welcoming her, and you, to your new home... or rather, Realm of Origin, for you two Reborn, who should be honoured to be given such a sweet deal.”

Thunderstruck etched upon Remus’s and Severus’s features, not to mention sheer glowering within Severus’s dark eyes.

“Winslow and Calla, select six others to help you and escort the Reborn and Offered to their room if you please? Jovian would have had the Tavern Maids draw them a hot baths, so do make sure they are stripped, cleaned and ready. But make sure that they are not touched!” the Empress commands.

“Yes, Empress!” speak two of the servants, a male and a female, bowing and obediently carried out their instructions.

With no option, the three New Blood were taken into the ‘First Night Out’, where they were met with the sight of someone hanging upside down, chains around their ankles that were attached to a support beam and trickles of blood coming down from open wounds that were made from various objects. The Patrons were with their pints and holding them to wherever the drips were going, before they reached the floor, before consuming it.

They saw that the person was still very much alive.

Through to a flight of stairs, with the escort giving them no chance of getting away, Severus, Giselle and Remus were led past a number of doors, before they, at last, reached the one they were to be taken to.

There was no question that the room was beautifully done up. Timber flooring and walls that were with floral trim, comfy lounge to the side in a perfect spot, facing the enormous bed that was big enough to fit a large number of people on comfortably. Through to an open doorway, there were three tubs with fresh steaming foamed water; they could smell the aroma of various perfumes.

Each of the three was escorted to a tub, made to strip down, without the servants touching them, but they were threatening enough for at least Severus and Remus to comply and get into them. The water soothing instead of intense burning, and the perfumes intoxicating.

There was a floor to ceiling mirror, facing them.

Remus and Severus were still trying to get over seeing these new young bodies they had. Sure, who wouldn’t love to go back in time and relive their youth? Especially with such good looking features and well toned bodies to boot?

But at what cost?

Three Tavern Maids enter; they were all wearing transparent dresses, showing a fair bit, and blue and green tinged skin.

“You were from Casper?” Giselle couldn’t help saying.

Only one gave a nod, not speaking, before giving the girl a small goblet.

“You must drink!” said Calla.

Calla had ash blonde hair with pink and green highlights, roundish face and stood at about five foot one.

“And if we don’t?” Severus asks.

“Then you will be held down in front of the Empress and Emperor and forced to drink it, or be disapproved.”

“Damned if you do, damned if you don’t,” Remus comments, looking at the purple coloured contents.

“What is in it?” Severus then asks.

“Only the Masters and the Master’s personally selected potion and brew makers are allowed to know.”

Severus on instinct goes to see if he could smell anything from the purple liquid.

“Tribulus terrestris, ginseng, cocoa bean, chilli, there are other items in here, all of them promote arousal, to what degree, I don’t know, but nothing poisonous that I can detect, but... that doesn’t mean there isn’t anything tasteless within this,” he says.

“And how would you know?” Calla demands.

Severus’s lip curls. “Why... that would be telling... but if you must know, I have brewed potions for a living, being one of my fortes back in the Fourth Realm.”

“Well, regardless of what you’ve done back in that world, you’re here now, and all New Blood, no matter where they are from, is to do as they’re told when they are told to do it! Especially if you have any chance of ensuring that you are not Disapproved by the Masters!” Calla presses.

Both Severus and Remus detected a certain tone within this young woman’s words. It was within that reason they, and Giselle, complied in drinking the purple coloured brew.

Well... no one died of poisoning, much to the relief of the two Wizards.

But they did feel this slam within their inner selves, where their nerves felt as though they were tingling and certain wants were starting to arise.

“Shit!” Severus exclaims when he realised what the hell was happening to him. There was no doubts in his mind that the very same was occurrence to Remus and... oh Merlin, no!

The Empress walks in, and was thrilled to see the three empty goblets.

“Good,” she says; “Tavern maids, ensure they are fully dried and ready, but do not really touch them... perhaps the Shaman can understand why that would be. As for the servants of Wilhelm House, join the rest of the escort, please.”

This was done with quick and prompt precision. More so with the Maids who made sure that the three New Bloods weren’t fully touched; this was done by having them stand under and over air drying panels that were within the washroom.

Once done, Giselle, Remus and Severus were to go back into the room, where the Empress was seated upon the large sofa, draped like a feline.

They stand in front of the bed, facing her. Giselle’s gaze was low, while the two men were glowering at the smirk on the Empress’s face.

“You may begin in having your turns with the Sweet-Sugar... and with each other...” she says, gesturing to the bed. “But remember... Blutbad gets to fuck Sweet-Sugar first, then Shaman... unless he would like to have Blutbad while he waits his turn...”

“Are you seriously going to sit there and watch?” Severus demands.

He knew what the brew was doing and what it will keep doing until it passes through, but he was still well aware on the Empress’s presence and really wanted her to leave. It was bad enough that he and Remus had to do what they’re about to do to each other and Giselle, but to be watched?

A soft titter from the Empress and her signature amused smile; “I am your Mistress and you must get used to having eyes upon you at any given moment, and it is custom that an unbroken New Blood female was speaking the truth. Being a Sweet-Sugar from the Fifth Realm, I know she wouldn’t have been touched, so what better way to have actual men, rather than boys, introduce her to the world of sexual pleasure and pain.”

Her lips spread even more as her eyes saw what she wanted to see.

Remus and Severus could both feel themselves starting to go hard.

Giselle hadn’t even looked up until she felt careful hands on her upper arms;

“We’ll do our best to keep you comfortable, Giselle,” she hears Remus say, as he and Severus gently guide her to the bed.

Severus was the first to get on, feeling the soft, but firm mattress beneath the flannel sheets and doona.

“Do not get under those covers!” they hear the command, for Severus was going to pull the sheets and doona in a way that would cover them just enough so he and Remus could allow Giselle, (and themselves), some form of dignity, while they were forced to carry out this... this... whatever one was to call it.

Was this even rape?

Neither of the three was really consenting to this... yet... they knew that if they didn’t... and there was their own senses starting to kick in, for as soon as Giselle was upon the bed, with Remus following closely, though he was doing his best to buck the sensation coursing through him, Severus was pulling them both close to him.

First he takes Giselle, and softly gets her to turn and lean her back right up against him, before bringing Remus in to lightly kiss him on the lips, and whispers in the softest as possible tones in his ear;

“Don’t fight the potion, Remus, I’ll explain later, just trust me.”

To keep it as though nothing was said, Remus went into the crook of Severus’s neck and started to lightly lick and kiss the area, as the very outer of his ear was licked.

Giselle wasn’t ignored, as Severus moved from Remus’s ear to her lips.

Safe to say she had never been kissed before, not like this.

Remus pulled away from Severus’s neck and watches how Giselle was taking to being kissed upon the lips. She wasn’t at all sure, but she couldn’t help herself from wanting to continue this. Severus tenderly stops her, Remus moves in, and wasn’t met with resistance, as the taste of Giselle’s lips were upon his.

Her saliva tasted rather sweet to him, not sickly sweet, just nice and mild and... Remus move away from her for a moment and briefly looks at Severus, seeming to see if he had ‘tasted’ the same thing. From the expression on Severus’s face when he saw Remus’s, he wasn’t making it up.

Even more weird was when they locked lips again, they noticed that it was different from their first time they’ve done it just moments before. Not able to really dwell on this, Remus and Severus just worked to ensure that Giselle was being included as much as possible, while the Empress was taking pleasure from her vantage point.

Giselle felt Severus’s hand cupping one of her breasts with his hand and moving a finger around the nipple, causing it to become erect. A tiny exhale escapes her. Even more when Remus, just as gently, brings his mouth to the other breast. The girl squirmed at the flick of the tongue against her, and the light fondling from the fingers.

“Let it out, sweet girl, don’t fight it,” Severus instructs Giselle, for he could hear her suppressing her own sounds, seeming to be confused by it and not sure if it was what she was meant to even do.

She lets out the sounds of pleasure, continuing to wriggle at the feel of her breasts being played with.

Remus spies Giselle’s legs starting to part a little, so his hand goes down and finds her clit.

“Don’t fight it, Giselle,” Severus soothes, as the girl was struggling between pulling away from Remus’s fingers rubbing against her and sinking into the wonderful sensation against her folds.

“But I’m scared! I don’t want this!”

Remus pulls his fingers away, and with this Giselle settles just a little, but her legs were still open. There were tears in her brown eyes.

Seeing what was about to happen, Severus quickly gets Remus to move aside, but still kept close, so is to move Giselle around to face him, brings her lips to his, and then gentle coaxes her to lie down upon her back, with him on top, but to the side, keeping her lower half in the clear.

Remus had this unnerving feeling that Severus just prevented something bad from happening, for Giselle began to ease into his kisses, careful caress and soothing whispers.

She sees Remus, and slowly separates her legs, Severus keeps her from fighting against this by distracting her, but keeping her aware of Remus, as she felt Remus’s hands move to either side of her and his hips moving her legs wider.

Hearing Giselle’s cries as she felt Remus’s cock push all the way inside her, was hard on both of the men.

“It _hurts_! Please, take it out.”  
“ _You will do no such thing, Blutbad!_ Not until she feels you move inside her and empty yourself all inside her!” There was a sound of eager bliss within the Empress’s stern tone.

Giselle whimpers as she listens to Severus and Remus as they guided her to not fight against what her body wanted and needed now. Remus had tears down his own cheeks, knowing his own body wanted and needed this, too, but was more concerned about the girl he had just been forced to have sex with.

Certain noises escaped Giselle and Remus both.

Then...

Remus couldn’t hold in the sound as he felt himself releasing.

Giselle wanted to close her legs when he pulls out of her, and moves over, still lying on his stomach and switching with Severus.

She had bought a hand up, and wiped one of Remus’s still wet cheeks, before he starts to gently kiss and caress, and speak the very words he and Severus had been speaking, as Severus got into position and enters his erection inside her.

There wasn’t as much sobbing this time, but Giselle was still doing all she could to not fight against the urges.

“Now, I can certainly get used to seeing you three putting on more displays such as _that_!” they hear Empress Anita speak, when Severus had finished, pulls away from Giselle, and lies on his back, while Giselle rolls to her side, closing her legs and allowed Remus to comfort her.

Severus and Remus couldn’t withhold the angered expressions toward the Empress.

Empress Anita gives this a simple shrug and a smirk, ever used to some of the New Blood believing being this way toward her.

“You can hate me all you like, but you really ought to be thanking me.”

“Why would we want to thank you?” Remus hisses.

“Females from the Fifth Realm have two maidenheads instead of one. They are always paired with two males once they old enough within their world. Am I correct, Sweet-Sugar?”

Giselle kept her face buried in Remus’s chest, but nods.

“They are highly sought after whenever any of them reach the Trials by the Masters, because they only send ten once every two years, but only a few make it.”

“Why?” asks Severus.

“Because my body will only allow two males and no more,” Giselle answers before Empress Anita.

“What happens if you do go with another male?”

“Let’s just say... you don’t want to face disapproval, or the consequences can be dire, and Sweet-Sugars once they’ve gotten their mates, are prized gems to have within any Noble House of the Masters. House Wilhelm will be the envy of this batch, as will House Ledford with their Sweet-Sugar.”

The Empress stops to allow this to sink in, and was satisfied by the realisation from Remus and Severus on what she had just said.

She then continues; “Now that the consummation has been completed, I shall leave you to rest, bath, whatever you wish to do. You are not to leave this room until you are fetched for. Refreshments will be bought up in a few moments, as you’re going probably to need them.”

Again with the look of proud satisfaction, Empress Anita leaves the room, closing the door behind her, where they hear it being locked, ensuring that Severus, Remus and Giselle cannot escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did put the "weird" tag up for good reason. Plus the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giselle explains a little more about her world and their mating habits, while Remus and Giselle get an explanation from Severus about the potion they've been made to have.  
> Plus an epiphany, or a realisation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am just going to still warn that this chapter might be disturbing and weird, but then... the entire fiction is disturbing, what is going to be new?**

Chapter  
5

 

“Please tell me she was kidding about the whole ‘mates’ thing,” says Severus.

“She wasn’t,” Giselle replies softly.

Remus loosened his arms so she was able to turn and faces Severus, while keeping Remus in her view, too.

“In my world, when a girl reaches her age of mating, she must find two fully mature males to be her mates before her next birthday. Once the mating is complete, the males have placed their imprint within her, and no other can mate with her, only them.”

“That the reason for that being?” Remus asks.

“If... if someone else was to... to... mate with me, who isn’t either one of you...” she stops for a moment, biting her lower lip, preparing for herself to say it. “I will cease to be nothing more than an empty shell, with no ability to stop anyone from doing what they want to do with me... whatever it is. You would be forced to not only watch... but be part of the process, because you’re connected to me and with each other. We slowly die in the sequence, because our spirit no longer exists.  
“It is seen as the most horrifying of punishments to be given in my world. You would have to have done something really, really bad to be given the sentence, though. I don’t know what they do here in the Second Realm. I only know that leaders of Casper have a peace deal with the leaders here.”

Severus turns to his side and props up on to his elbow to look at Giselle.

“So, in the most simplest of terms, you can only be allowed with Remus and myself or we all die?”

Giselle meekly nods.

“Unless natural death occurs.”

“Is there any way to reverse it?” Remus asks.

“I’m sorry, no.”

Tears had started again, Remus pulls her to him, her sniffles muffled a little from her burying herself into his chest.

“What’s done is done,” Severus brings himself to say, moving closer and placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Remus and I will do what we can to keep you as safe as we can whilst we are here. There is no way in Merlin’s name can we leave you now.”

“What do you mean?” Giselle asks.

Both men made sure that no-one was able to hear them, before telling her what they were planning to do.

“It’s just between us, sweet girl,” says Remus.

The door then unlocks and opens up; causing the three to sit up on the bed. In came Tavern Maids carrying platters and setting them on the tables about the room.  
Calla was following.

“Refreshments for you to enjoy and help your... night.”

“Night?” Remus repeats.

Severus groans when he realised what Calla meant.

“The potion would still be in our systems!”

“For how long?” Remus asks.

“Depends on the dosage you have been given. New Bloods of the Wilhelm House are always given the fullest dose straight away, to see how long they can truly last and succumb to their natural attractions and callings,” Calla explains; “Or... not.  
“But the Emperor and Empress will know one way or another.”

She leaves with the Tavern Maids. The door is then closed and locked once more.

“I think you need to explain what the potion does, Severus,” says Remus.

Severus shifts to sit up against the bed head and begins to explain; “It’s something cross between a lust potion, love potion and truthful attraction potion, but it also has what would be best described as Cruciatus in liquid form laced within it. But, unlike the type of love and lust potions where the drinker is unaware of what the hell they’re doing, you’re still with your wits.  
“As for the natural attraction potion side of it, the drinker would have had to have already had some sort of attraction toward the person they’re committing the act toward. However, it can be tweaked so that the drinker is falsely given the thought that they are attracted to the person and... and that can set where it goes in and out of waves if the one drinking it has been forced to and whatever act or acts the other person had or has in mind.”

Remus went over this in his mind.

“I... I don’t think that natural attraction was tweaked...” he slowly says, his grey-green eyes on Severus.

Severus knew he wasn’t going to be able to deny anything. “The one used was pure, yes. All the potion did was enhance what was already there.”

“But... how would it have worked on Giselle? If at all?” Remus glances to the silver and blue haired girl, who had wrapped some of the sheeting around herself.

The girl shifted and did her best to not want to hide away. “I had reached the need to find my pair... and you being the first and only two mature grown... I don’t know how to explain it.”

“You simply went into instinctual mode, even though you were struggling to accept it, which we don’t blame you for. Your world doesn’t force their females into being mates with the males do they?” says Severus.

Giselle shakes her head. “No, not really. The only thing is that if we don’t found our mates... we die. So, I guess when I was sent here, the need was greater than it was back at home.”

“Instinctual attraction would also work with the natural attraction potion,” says Severus, kindly.

“One plus out of this is the Royal Heinie didn’t have you given to the Royal Schmuck!” says Remus, grimacing over the visual of seeing the Emperor and Empress with Danika and Amaya out the front of the Tavern earlier.

“That would have caused real trouble if that were to be the case, Remus. Not to alarm you, Giselle, or you Remus, as you, yourself, had tried to fight against the potion’s affects, and that is where the torturous side would have come in and... let’s just say it’s not something I wanted either of you to experience, it’s not pleasant and if set off way too many times and for various lengths from start to finish...” Severus could see the memory going up into his eyes and shudders. “I survived, obviously and thankfully. But... I’ve seen two die and another become so mentally fucked up, it made what happened to the Longbottoms and their mental state look like a picnic, and that’s the most closest comparison I can give.”

“Is that why you kept telling us to not fight it?” Remus asks, seeing the shift in Severus’s face and mind.

Severus nods. “The potion will run out, but until then let the need and want run their course. I don’t care if you have to use me to get through the wave, just don’t struggle against it.”

“How will I know if...?” Giselle asks, she blushes and stops her question.

Severus give her an understanding look within his dark eyes; “You’ll know. But if you’re not sure, one rule, better be safe than sorry.”

“Until the call of the wild comes back, may as well see what is on the menu,” Remus suggests, shifting off the bed to go over to one of the tables to uncover one of the platters. “Wow, biscuits and cookies to exist!”

“Not all of them are familiar though,” Severus points out from his position. “Those ones have crickets instead of choc chip or some sort of nut.”

Giselle makes her way over to see the range for herself.

“These are from my world,” she says, pointing to three plates, one with blue cookies with black glittering stuff sprinkled on top; “Azure bliss”, the second appeared to be white chocolate; “Tangy blanch”; while the last plate resembled scotch biscuits, only light green and soft pink, instead of cream brown coloured. “Coral mints.”

“What is the black stuff?” Remus asks, picking up one of the azure bliss, (the blue cookie).

“Sugar.”

Remus takes a bite out of the cookie.

“Tastes like boysenberry ice cream, only a tad sweeter.”

“Are any of these from where you are from?” Giselle asks.

Severus had joined them. “Yes, these are chocolate chip,” he answers. “Those are ginger snaps and those are jam drops.”

He decided to see what else there was to be had, having no interest in biscuits right now.

“Flashback to those rooms,” Remus comments, seeing some of the other options, though didn’t stop himself from taking one of the cups filled with fresh guava and apple juice.

“Only I don’t remember lubricant being amongst the offered food choices,” Severus remarks, holding up a tube of _‘cookies and cream flavoured lube by Kinky Knights’_.

“Cookies and cream?” Remus raises his brows.

“Not just cookies and cream,” Severus studies the other tubes. “Deep fried cricket flavour? Empress’s Twat flavour.”

Remus sprayed and choked on his drink. “What?” He goes over and sees for himself. Sure enough, _‘Empress Wilhelm cum flavour by Kinky Knights’_ ; “They made lube from Royal Heinie’s cunt? If there is a Royal Schmuck prick flavoured lube in there, I think I would want to hurl!”

Severus laughed.

Giselle was clearly confused by these words, she didn’t even know what lube was, but decides to go over and climb back on to the bed and sits in the middle cross legged and nibbling at the cookie she had.

This didn’t go unnoticed.

“Giselle?”

“I didn’t know what you were talking about, so I stepped away. I don’t even know what that stuff even is, or some of the words you used.”

Seeing that the girl was embarrassed by her admission, Remus and Severus courteously decided to give explanation what they meant by the certain words they had used, as well as what lubricant can be used for.

“You mean... people mate in the rump?”

“Yes, some people do,” Remus answers, no beating about the bush with Giselle.

“Do you get any form of education when it comes to sex and reproduction in your world?” Severus politely asks.

Giselle nods. “Yes. But, we don’t use the words like twat or prick, and... I don’t even know if we have lubricant where I am from. Why do you ask?”

“I was curious to know how much you knew.”

Severus was becoming very, very aware of Remus’s movements.

“Get on the bed, Remus,” he instructs. “Remember, do not fight against it.”

Remus follows what he is told, getting on the bed, with Severus climbing right on behind him, and gets Remus to roll over, so that way he was upon his back. Severus parted his own legs just enough, when he felt Remus going for him, and let out a sound of bliss when Severus grabs him and starts to gently play.

“Do what you need to do,” Severus encourages.

Remus sat up just enough, snaking a hand to the back of Severus’s head and snogs him deeply.

Giselle watched this with fascination; that was until she felt herself starting to itch a little, and was starting to get frightened, but she didn’t want to interfere.

From the corner of his eye, Severus caught this, and was quick to pull away from the kissing from Remus to take Giselle by the hand, getting Remus to notice, too.

“Another rule, don’t hesitate. When you feel that need, just add yourself, we’ll find a way to help you,” Severus instructs.

Delicately Giselle was bought closer to them; Remus pulls out from under Severus just enough for her to slip in his place. Severus snatches a pillow for Giselle’s head, while he gives Remus a reminding flicking glance;  
“Do what you need to do, I’m willing. Do not hesitate! Do not fight it!”

Remus firmly kisses Severus; he then feels a set of curious fingers. He spies Giselle’s hand, so shifts just enough for her to touch him better.

“Would you like me to use some of the lubricant?” Severus whispers in her ear, for he could feel her other hand getting his hand and wanting his finger to...  
A split second to think, Giselle whispers yes.

Using wandless magic to ‘accio’ one of the tubes over, (strawberry), Severus rips the lid off and placing just enough on his fingers and some of it in between Giselle’s legs.

“Oh... that’s cool,” Giselle squirmed.

“Is it uncomfortable?”

She shakes her head.

He begins to gently feel around her labia and clit, teasing her opening. Giselle lets out soft sounds, almost like she was sort of singing, or humming, instead of moans. She was almost begging for that finger to sink in further.

“Are you sure you want my finger inside you?”

She nods.

With smooth, but sensitively, he pushes finger in...  
Giselle’s wordless song was enough for him to know it was safe to continue.

He hadn’t forgotten about Remus, who was still being fondled by Giselle, up until Severus started fingering her, where her concentration was elsewhere.  
Understanding that she was still very new, Remus moves away to allow her to enjoy, but he couldn’t help noticing Severus.

Not even needing words, Remus positioned himself behind Severus where he took the discarded tube of lube and applied just enough to his manhood, before cautiously using his finger to lightly add up to Severus’s anus.

Severus didn’t stop him, if anything, he was able to tilt his head just enough to see Remus at the corner of his eye and give him an appreciative look, before he lowers his head into the pillow right next to Giselle’s and letting a deep throated relief as he felt Remus immersing right into him, while he gently slid a second finger inside of Giselle.

“Oh!”

She stops Severus for pulling the second finger away, by holding her hand against the one in between her legs in partly inside her, keeping it there.

With every thrust Remus did, it was paid in kind by Severus with Giselle. Like this rhythm had just established itself.

The sound of satisfaction from Remus, and the feel of warm secretion, Severus had a small ghost of a smile upon his lips, but Remus wasn’t done with him, for he knew Severus needed to ejaculate inside a set of walls, too, but because Giselle wasn’t ready to have a penis being pushed inside her again, Severus refrained – he did attempt twice, but Giselle started to fight and struggle against this, so he stopped, not wanting her to suffer from the nasty side of the potion that as still in her system.

Though it was rather awkward, but finding a way to manage, Remus rolled on to his back, and moved his head in between Severus’s legs. Giselle let go of Severus’s penetrating hand to allow him to slide it away, giving Remus a little more room to lie his head down, Giselle didn’t seem to mind being used as a form of pillow, as he wasn’t putting his whole weight on her, and he was actually liking the feel of her fingers going through his hair, as he began to handle and suck Severus’s cock and balls.

He could smell and taste the strawberry lube that had gotten in the area; it was intoxicating and causing him to really have into Severus.

Severus kept his head in the nook of Giselle’s neck, grunting and clenching his teeth, until they were genuine sounds of pleasure. Giselle had never heard such sounds in her life, but it was enticing her to coax Severus to meet her lips, she didn’t know why, but it felt like it was a need. Whose? Did it matter?

Salty goodness shot out, Remus kept with it, until Severus was empty enough to carefully pull away, and allow Remus to slide back out and help each other get the three of them to lie on the bed; managing to entwine themselves comfortably against each other, pulling the doona over them.

Giselle was first to drift right off to sleep, her head on Remus’s chest.

“Are you okay, Remus?” Severus asks.

Remus frowns lightly at this question, before responding; “Just didn’t think any connection between us would be real. I’m still stuck with my thoughts in what I had, before now. But... going over it all in my head... especially when we... you know... I kept trying to make excuses, thinking that it was just the potions talking... even with the natural attraction mixed in, and my concluding that it wasn’t tampered with... I... I don’t know.”

“You weren’t in love with Tonks, were you?” Severus concluded.

Remus shook his head, both with regret and relief; “I tried to be. Even more when it was discovered that she was pregnant... but... when I found out certain... certain things... I did the right thing and stayed with her. Though I did try to run at first, I was talked into doing otherwise.  
“I let the boy she birthed take my name, so that way he had some sort of recognition. But, as much as I did love that little boy, and would have very much have loved to raise him, though I would be living in a lie with Tonks, and looking at it now, I don’t know how long I would have been able to keep that up.”

Severus studies Remus, before leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

“Maybe this is the chance to no longer live the lie. Even in this fucked up place we’re stuck in for now, it’s a chance to be true.”

Remus kisses Severus back, agreeing to his words.

“As for Giselle, she’s part of this now, so we cannot deny her,” says Severus.

Remus shakes his head, peering down at the sleeping beauty tucked against him; he couldn’t help having a slither of a smile, though marred with a little sadness, too.

“I don’t think we would be able to even if we tried,” he admits. “Not just with what happened, but... there is something about her, and I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Don’t dwell on it too much right now, I don’t know how long we’ve got until we may be at it again, so I suggest that we just take it easy and rest until then,” Severus replies.

They kiss once more... why, oh why did it take of now for them to realise this was true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you near on threw up, or actually did, with the 'interesting' flavoured lube, I wouldn't have blamed you...
> 
> (And Severus hadn't realised that he did wandless magic yet, think it as being too caught up in the moment)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is reflecting a little on when he and Remus had learned a little more about Giselle's race.  
> Plus the Empress enters the room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help with how to say the following here they are;
> 
> Khanian = Kah-Nee-An  
> Khani = Kah-Nee
> 
> Gisiquids = Jiz-ee-quids
> 
> Chaluses =Shar-loo-sees
> 
> Phexians - Fex-ee-an
> 
> Zaleons = Zah-Lee-ons
> 
> Italic = what was said in the past  
> Normal = present

Chapter  
6

 

They found themselves needing relief on and off during the darkened hours. Mostly just fondling, save for one spurt where Giselle was pleading to have either Remus or Severus inside her; her song released as she felt Remus’s penis enter her.

She still wasn’t without tears, but it was better than the alternative. Finding that it wasn’t as painful this time, her song displaying this pleasant sound that was encouraging to Remus’s ears, not to mention very enchanting and arousing. Very different to the females of their world, where they moaned and whimpered their enjoyment.

It became paramount when Giselle reach her climax and excreting her female juices like a waterfall, when she did this Remus blew his wad.  
She was eased into coming down, and this is where confusion kicked in for her.

“What happened? It was like I just lost myself. I’m sorry.”

“You experienced what one would call an orgasm, and there is nothing to be sorry for, it’s normal,” Remus assured.

“How are feeling?” Severus asks her, as Remus gently slides himself out of Giselle and moves to lie beside her.

There was no telling how many times the sheets they were lying upon got soaked and really stained from cum, but they pretty much gave up caring, it was all they had to sleep and rest on.

“Better. I didn’t realise how much I needed it, until then... and I remembered your words to no fight it, even though I wasn’t sure how it would feel to mate like that again. I was afraid it would hurt.”

“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable, sweet girl,” says Remus, drawing closer and draping an arm across her.

“It still hurt a little, at first, but only for a moment, then it felt nice... and, I didn’t know if could feel that way.”

Severus drapes his own arm across her, so Giselle was enclosed by both of them. “In a lot of ways it does, sex is meant to be pleasant, for the most part anyway,” he tells her. “Which is what we want you to experience, now that you’re with us, as your mates. We cannot guarantee it all the time, as we don’t know what this world has installed for us, but we can do our best.”

Giselle responds by leaning back into him, she hadn’t forgotten about Remus, drawing him a little more closer in. It was like they were cocooning her.

###

The breaking of dark into light started to creep into the horizon.

When Severus woke, a wave of relief went over him, he couldn’t feel himself needing to cave into any needs or wants, only donning a morning stiff, but nothing major to cause concern.

The potion had passed through, but he knew something that had not, as he looked over to the still sleeping Remus and Giselle.

The truth had finally been revealed between him and Remus, one that they had denied for so long, because they believed that it wasn’t going to be acceptable. Not so much them being two males, that wouldn’t have been blinked at, not with the Wizard World, but who they were... that would have been... Remus was forced to live a lie, while Severus was made to believe that he still had some sort of frivolous feelings toward a person who refused to listen after that blasted moment that cost her to throw the friendship away... for what?

It wasn’t as though Severus hadn’t tried to move on. He had tried to be with women and men, only to find that they weren’t a match.  
When Remus had returned to Hogwarts to teach, there was this impending itch that he couldn’t bring relief to, no matter how many times he jerked himself off. He could sense Remus having the same... they had been close... so close... but... it all fell apart when circumstances got in the way and they were forced to be apart again.

Sure, Remus wasn’t without his faults, nor was he. There had been times where Remus really did his best efforts to stop Black and Potter from attacking Severus, only to face dire repercussion, where Severus had seen the boy with bruising and confused and suddenly shutting up whenever the assault on Severus happened again not long after that. Like Remus was under some sort of mental conditioning that forced the boy to turn a blind eye... where really... he didn’t want to, the struggle was in there; Severus saw it over and over, until those moments where Remus couldn’t fight it anymore... knowing what would happen when he did.  
Yet, Remus kept saying they were his friends?

Severus didn’t quite get it, but then... he was ‘friends’ with Death Eaters and had his own battles to deal with, so really, it wasn’t too much different for either of them.

The Truthful Attraction potion, also known as Natural Attraction potion, did what should have happened long before this... but... perhaps there was such a thing as ‘timing’. Back there, in their world, they couldn’t have been, even if they wanted to... if they had of lived, Remus would have still been with Tonks and, as for Severus... Merlin knows... and he shuddered to think of it.

‘Perhaps being here, after so many hours, as finally given us this. A small blessing in this hellhole of a situation we are in right now,’ he thinks to himself.  
He hadn’t forgotten Giselle, who was forced on to them, and they on to her, because the Empress would have known her need to find mates, whom were mature grown males, as was custom and biological to Giselle’s species, whatever she was, given her silver and blue hair, which went beautifully against her mocha coloured skin.

The potion latched to her instinctual needs, being in a different Realm, faced with the thought that she could genuinely die. The struggle within her was far greater than it had been for Remus and himself, being foreign her own body’s natural desire for sex and that need for mates.

Severus saw within Giselle’s mind, how she wanted Remus inside her. It wasn’t from the Empress’s orders; this was Giselle’s need for either him, or Severus, to be her ‘Alpha Mate’, the one to break her first virginity and the one to cause the glittering blue that was her blood. She bled once more when Severus, who became her ‘Beta Mate’, broke her ‘second virginity’.

She bled lightly during any form of penetration from fingers, but it was after she needed to have real on sex when the final of her ‘virginity blood’ was cleared out, not just from when Remus had her in full for the second time, but... when she woke up not longer after that and started to back herself right into Severus, needing him, so with some careful movement and shifting, Remus stirred enough to help with Giselle getting into the right position for Severus to push his way inside of her.

The sheeting was covered in shimmering light blue mixed with cleared, dried up sex fluids.

Though it was what she needed and wanted, her inner battle was what made it hard for the poor girl as it was forced on to her. Severus and Remus were soon told that with her species, when a girl comes into her age of mating – and the process is her own, so it wasn’t unusual for someone her age to come into bloom – she is placed into ritual known as ‘the courting’, and this can take minutes to days, even months, because the girl is the one who selects her mates, not the males, this is because she must make sure that who she is choosing are the males who have the genes she needs to pass on to her future offspring.  
The girl isn’t forced into choosing, for she will know by her senses.

Once a girl consummates with her Alpha and Beta Mates, she cannot change them. It is only if one of her mates dies when there is a chance to be able to have another.

But there are the very rare cases where she is forced into mating once she’s of age... this in certain ways counts, but Giselle knew that Remus and Severus weren’t doing it out of intent to harm her, control her or what some of the males of her species might been a handful of reasons to force mating, if given a choice; they wouldn’t have gone through with it. Yet it was the fear of the chance that the Empress and Emperor might do something much, much worse if they didn’t. Giselle was willing enough – even with her struggling against it and nearly causing harm to herself until Severus talked her down – to allow them, needing them, to do what needed to be done.

As for the glittering blue blood, it was seen as a good sign, and she bled blue twice when her maidenheads were broken.

Giselle was scared of the colour her broken virgin bloods would come out; which is the strongest part and reason why the females were selective, because blue blood means compatibility, and secure good chances of healthy offspring from both of them when her time to reproduce comes around.

Whereas if she were to bleed green, be it with the Alpha or the Beta, there isn’t a chance for children from that Male, because he was either sterile or had defective sperm, and females have a natural defence to ensure that she didn’t reproduce with them, the male was still her mate, but only as a companion of sorts. Though there have been rare occurrences of healthy offspring to come from such mating triads, even if she bled green twice. But it was still much better than bleeding pure white.

Pure white for her species means that the female, herself, is unable to bear children. Be it with one, or both, of her males. Meaning that there was no chance of passing on any genes to continue down the line. Though it is a crime to kill the females, it wasn’t unheard of.

_“So it wasn’t so much us having sex with you for the first time that you were afraid of, but the ability for children?” Remus concludes after this was explained to them._

_Giselle nods. “Khanians place a great deal of value on the ability to keep their lines going.”_

_“Sounds like what majority of species do, not just yours,” said Remus says reasonably. “Even some of us humans put emphasis on family name and status for example. Are there others in your world that has the same sort of mind set?”_

_“Depends, I mean Gisiquids and Chalusese will only mate with a Khanian if they need to expand the bloods. Whereas Phexians aren’t choosy, but Zaleons won’t breed outside of themselves, except with Khanians during certain occasions whenever we meet.”_

_“What about you?”_

_“Khanians is the species who can breed within and outside of Casper, or the Fifth Realm, that is why we’re the only ones who are sent through to here, the Second Realm, or sometimes to the other Realms.”_

_“Why?” Severus asks._

_Giselle shakes her head. “I honestly do not know.”_

She crashed seconds later.

Severus turns his head when he hears the sound of the door unlocking and sees it opening; the Empress enters on in, with a small team of Tavern Maids and Wilhelm Servants right behind her.

“Hey,” he murmurs to Remus and Giselle, gently nudging them to wake up.

“Rise and shine! The brightest star is rising, and we have much to do before we continue on our way to Wilhelm’s Domain,” spoke the Empress, clicking her fingers to a pair of Tavern Maids, the points to the doona cover that was keeping Remus, Severus and Giselle warm.

The doona was ripped away.

Delight spread upon Empress Anita’s face when she saw the blue stains all over, seems she wasn’t the only one with such an expression.

“I see you’ve had quite a night, and I am very, very pleased that you’ve passed the test,” she says.

Remus could have sworn he saw a hint of greed gleaming over within the Empress’s eyes looking up and down at Giselle, who was being shielded as best as possible by him and Severus.

“Test?” Giselle’s timid voice echoes, confused.

“What test?” Severus demands.

The Empress had a knowing smirk, but still one of delight and greed off of her face; “For a Sweet-Sugar to have a chance of passing the first night is to bleed blue virginity blood for both of the men she is set up with. To have even the slightest hint of green, even pure white, you, Giselle, would have been disapproved and sent back to the Fifth Realm in shame, and being a Khani, being sent back from our Realm is considered enough to be banished and blotted out of memory, or a death sentence.”

Giselle’s eyes widened, shocked to learn this. “What? But... no... I’m...”

Empress Anita stops her by holding her hand up; “You wouldn’t have known this, as your father didn’t want you to know... but... he’s not here. At least he won’t have to hang his head and worry about having to banish or bury his daughter.”

Confused and clearly getting upset, Giselle was trying to comprehend what she had been told. 

“All right, I think you can stop now, you’ve made your bloody point,” Remus barks.

“What do you want?” Severus snips.

This only amused and pleased the Empress to see them already in protective mode over their little mate.

“The Tavern Maids are drawing you a fresh bath as we speak and have bought you some breakfast to enjoy. You will also be given your new attire to wear. Once you are fed, washed and sorted out, the Wilhelm Servants will escort you to your carriage.”

She turns to the Servants.

“Please make sure they are properly cared for and handled with due care. If any of the Maids is seen crossing the line, you know what to do.”

“Yes, Empress!” say the Servants in unison.

With one last perve and greedy delight, Empress leaves the room so the tasks could be carried out without any further delay.

Severus and Remus both turn to Giselle, who had wet cheeks.

“Giselle?”

Her lower lip trembles; “Why didn’t he, or anyone, tell me what might have happened?”

She found herself cocooned for a moment by Remus and Severus, allowing her to cry.

“I don’t know what sort of man your father is, but he might have thought that he was trying protect you?” Remus suggests.

Giselle thought over what he said and simply nods. She knew her father was against sending her here, but it was part of her duty to do so, and once chosen, it cannot be stopped. He loved her with all his heart, and would do everything to protect her, so hearing the suggestion did help.

“Your bath is ready for you now,” spoke Calla.

Severus wipes the wetness away from Giselle’s face; “Come on, it might help you feel better, sweet girl.”

It was enough for them to get off the bed and head for the washroom, where instead of three individual tubs, one massive large one, with welcoming steam coming from it the tantalising cleansing perfumed water was awaiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things some parents to do try and protect their children, even with such a fate as giving them over to the Second Realm :-/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little slow burn chapter to bridge things a little.  
> But some revelations do come out though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is of the sharovary pants Severus and Remus are wearing, only black not red.

Chapter  
7

 

Washed, fed and wearing their new garments, Severus, Remus and Giselle were escorted out of the room by the Servants of Wilhelm House; they were to be protected by all means necessary by orders of Empress Anita.

Some of the greedy eyes of the patrons and even the Tavern Owner followed them, as they entered the area downstairs.

“What the... fuck?” Severus mutters.

Upon memory, on their way in, they did see someone hanging from the ceiling by the ankles, having blood dripping out of him and the patrons drinking it. In his place was the same person, only... there were chunks of flesh missing now, part of his ribcage was exposed, a little of his intestines were hanging out, and the head of his penis was missing... but that wasn’t the most disturbing part... no... The person was STILL ALIVE!

“First Realm offers some of the best meat,” they then hear the voice of Danika.

She and Amaya had joined them, but were ‘separated’ by a few of the escort.

“Once they’ve expired their use in other means, they come are sold to taverns, butchers and certain places that know how to make a fine dish out of them.”  
Remus, Giselle and Severus wanted to be sick.

“So... you’re not going to be sent back to your Realm, then?” Danika asks in a sort of tone that neither of the three liked.

“Danika!” Amaya tried.

“Just was well... wouldn’t want the Royal Highness to be sent back in shame now would we?”

“Oi! That is enough out of you!” Calla speaks, almost defensively and very sternly. “Remember your new position, New Blood, if you’ve forgotten, look at your attire!”

Danika glares at the Servant.

“And what are you to do about it, hireling?”

Calla didn’t flinch, if anything she stayed cool, calm and collected; “Remember you are still very much on your Trials, and it will do you well to remember the role you’ve been given! Especially the status of that role!”

There was no question that Danika and Amaya were in completely different outfits to Remus, Severus and Giselle.

Amaya and Danika were both wearing a silver belt around their waists, bearing a black wolf in the middle, which acted as a simple clip or hold for the single red piece of cloth that barely covered their in between, and had a silver chained lead at the back of them. Everything else was exposed, including their breasts. Hair done up in a way that was stylish and decorated with rhinestones and flowers. They also now had a pair of earrings each, (they didn’t have that the day before).

Whereas, Giselle was a little bit more covered up, her black and silver skirt was simple and knee length, the black and silver top was off the shoulders, but still covered her breasts, she was even provided with a pair of gorgeous ankle boots with comfortable knee length socks.

Remus and Severus were both bare-chested and wearing black sharovary pants with red and silver wide belt containing the wolf symbol of the Wilhelm House. Still was a heck of a lot better than those loincloths and vests from the day before!

Neither of the three understood what just happened, but from the looks of it Danika just got reminded of something and backed off. However, not without a glint from her. Amaya gave them the look of apology.

The five were then escorted to outside to the carriages and escort that were waiting.

Danika went to go for the carriage she had ridden in the day before, only to be tugged back by her chain from one of the Servants.

“On your hands and knees bitch! You, too!”

Danika and Amaya obeyed this command.

“New ‘pets’ for Empress Anita and Emperor Jovian,” Calla says to the confused three. “Once a role is decided upon by the leading member of the house, that is the role they have for the rest of their lives, unless decided otherwise.”

“What role are we then?” Remus asks, still confused.

“Let’s just say, it’s higher than theirs, even more now since the Royal Highness bled blue twice. Now, I suggest that you get into your carriage, the Emperor and Empress will be out in a moment, and you’re meant to be secured in before they are ready to go.”

The carriage door was opened and the three entered.

“Why are they referring you as the Royal Highness?” Severus asks Giselle, once the door was closed.

“All Khanians are Royalty, because of our ability to intermix and breed with others. But, some are more higher ranked than others, though it doesn’t really stop the choices made when it comes to who goes through the porthole and into the Second Realm,” Giselle explains, then lowers her gaze. “Not even me.”

“I take it you were in the higher ranks?” says Remus.

Giselle replies with a little hesitance; “You could say that.”

“You’re Princess!” Remus tries.

Giselle shakes her head a little. “Higher than that.”

Severus and Remus look at each other and then at Giselle, surprised as they say; “You’re a Queen?”

Giselle slowly nods, lowering her gaze to them.

“Why did they send you here if you’re a Queen?” Severus asks with what could be best described as mildly stunned and lightly ticked off. (Ticked off that Giselle was sent here, to this place, instead of being where she’s, in his view, meant to be).

“I was told it was part of my Royal Duty to keep the peace between the Realms, no matter the cost. Papa didn’t want me to be chosen, and he did try to sway votes against me, but, unfortunately it didn’t go the way it was meant to, and I haven’t been the first Queen to have reached the age of mating be sent here.”

She paused for a moment.

“Only I did not know what was to be expected or what would happen. None of us are given that information. As you know, I didn’t know about the possibility of being sent back to my death or banishment if I bled the wrong colour.”

“Why is the colour so important?” Remus did ask

“I did explain that in my world it means whether offspring is going to happen or not. I don’t know the reasons why here, and why it could mean a merciless consequence.”

There was a slight jerk of the carriage and then movement.

“We’re moving,” says Remus, looking out the window.

“Very good, Remus, should I give 10 points to Gryffindor for pointing out the obvious?”

“I was never one of your students, Severus, but if you want to,” Remus chuckles. Then looks at Giselle. “I am going to guess that you might have had reasons to withhold your position?”

“I didn’t think it held meaning here, only that I am part of a peace keeping trade, so I said nothing,” Giselle admits. “I don’t even know my significants is, other than keeping the peace and it was something I had to do, whether I wanted to or not.”

“Wouldn’t you, being a Queen, have you at the same level as Royal Heinie?” Severus asks.

Ever since Remus started the ‘nicknames’, it was catching.

“I am not sure,” said Giselle. She didn’t want to sound ignorant, but that was the truth of the matter.

“We can help you find out, along with everything else we need to do to get out of here,” said Remus, kindly.

“Or do something equally drastic that turns the tide in our favour,” said Severus. He elaborates a little more on what he means. “As much as we want to be rid of this place, we cannot rule out the unfortunate possibility of having to stay, so best to cover our hides for that, too.”

“Whatever happens, we’re in this together,” said Remus, putting his hand out, Severus takes it, and Giselle puts hers on top.  
All agreed.

###

“Mmm, what are you thinking, Anita?”

The Empress slips her gaze out from the window and toward her husband.

“How lucky we are to have the Khanian Queen in our mitts, and she bed blue. Twice! When was the last time any House had a Queen? Not a Lady, or a Duchess, but an actual New to Bloomed Queen! The potion did its job on the three of them, the Shaman knew straight away, as soon as he drank his, what was going to happen, we ought to make sure, being one of the Khani’s Mates, that he gets special privileges, his skill might prove beneficial.”

Emperor Jovian remains quiet.

“You disapprove dear husband?”

“No, not at all, my dear,” the Emperor smiles a little. “But I do suggest being careful. You wouldn’t want him, or the Blutbad, to get a hold of their weapons... or finding out that they are Reborn Magic Blood, which is very, very different to the usual Reborn we get coming through. If they find out the truth -”

Empress Anita’s eyes glinted a little at the very thought or suggestion.

“Then I suggest that they never do find out! Focus on the fact that we have Trinity Mates, and the males have sealed their imprints on the Queen, rendering her valuable and important, as well they, for we need their supply to ensure her richness... and you know what I mean.”

“I do know what you mean, my dear, and you are right about them not needing to know the truth. It was more my wanting you to know of my true concern for you and your safety,” says Jovian, lovingly.

Her features softened, the Empress leans over and places a kiss on her husband.

“You’ve always been good to me, dear husband,” she purrs.

“I know.”

###

The journey took a good part of the day, due to requiring a few breaks so the entourage could have any much needed bathroom breaks, and the Steeds – both animal and man – could be watered and so forth. Plus of course any who’ve been in carriages to stretch their legs.

Most of it Giselle, Severus and Remus talked, learning each other a little more, including the other’s worlds and customs and upbringings. It was a huge help in distracting themselves from the things that they witnessed... or tried not to witness.

But there was one moment when Severus caught sight of Giselle shifting in a way that concerned him, and by sheer instinct, moved her closer to him, where he got her to lean against him and slipped his hand down, lifting her skirt and listened to her sweet song coming out at the feel of his fingers gently caressing her folds.

“Residue from the potion,” Severus answers Remus’s puzzlement. “It can happen from time to time, where the body hasn’t fully absorbed it all, however the same rule applies, don’t fight it.”

Giselle’s back arched a little as Severus’s finger slithered inside of her, she wasn’t in pain, if anything she relished it, welcomed it. But it became more obvious that she needed more than just a finger or two, she looks longingly at her mates, needing either of them, she didn’t want to fight it, and neither of them wanted her to, either.

Though it was a little awkward being within the slightly cramped space of the carriage, Remus, with Severus’s help, managed to shift Giselle in a way, so that he was able to slip in between her legs, lowering his pants and...

Oh she sounded beautiful and stimulating.

Severus wasn’t left out, Giselle managed to slip inside his pants and caress his length.

The last traces of the potion had zipped out of Giselle’s system somewhere between Severus pulling his fingers away and Remus entering her. But being so caught up in the moment, it wasn’t realised until she was coming out of her climax and Remus slipping his wet and glistening penis out of her. (Severus’s own cock spewing out from the top).

“I can get used to that without the aid of a potion,” she breathes, deep satisfaction on her features.

This caused both her mates to smile.

She moves to kiss them both deeply on the lips, a sort of thank you one could say.

“After seeing that display, you won’t need to worry about the potion,” spoke the voice of the Empress.

None of the three had realised the carriage had stopped, nor being watched from the windows by the Empress and Emperor.

“I will give you a few moments to fix yourselves, and then you will be taken into the cottage. We are resting here for the night, my husband and I wish for you to be as fresh and awake as possible for when we reach your official new home.”

Though they would have preferred to have stayed in that moment, in the carriage, they were still on Trial, and wanting to get through it and not be separated, or worse.

But if only looks could kill at that very moment, the Empress and Emperor would be two piles of ash on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus, Severus and Giselle find that they have an ally.  
> Learn more about each other.  
> Plus a gruesome discovery that pushes them to want to escape even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: If you think the content before was shocking, this is perhaps one chapter I suggest you might not wish to read. Or if you do choose to, please keep in the mind that this Realm is brutal in almost any sense of the word.**

Chapter  
8

 

The cottage was in a small town just inside the borders of Wilhelm Domain, if one was to call it a cottage.

“Looks more like a small manor or a small house to me,” Severus remarks, viewing it.

“Did we somehow arrive back in England?” Remus adds.

“I wish!”

“This way, if you please, you must be freshened up before you are bought before the Emperor and Empress to dine with them,” Calla informs them.

“Uh-uh-uh!” they hear the voice of one of the Servants.

Danika was being pulled back by her ‘leash’, and patted on her naked, and very pink, bottom. Whereas Amaya was kneeling obediently on her hands and knees.

Remus, Severus and Giselle were escorted into the cottage and straight to the first floor. They noticed straight away that the cottage was full of kilt and skirt wearing servants, but some of the attires were different, making it noticeable to figure the maids, menservants, even the stable hands.

A large room, larger than the one they had at the Tavern, was presented to them. Elegantly decked out and adjoined was an equally elegant washroom.

“Any who are from the Fifth Realm Khani female and have passed the Potion and virginity blood test are automatically given the best suites, along with her mates; other than the Empress and Emperor, who have the best of the best, of course,” Calla explains; “The higher her rank, the better the room. As you can see, being the highest...”

Giselle didn’t know what to say, so she said nothing, just nods.

“The Emperor and Empress have also decided that they wish to stay here for a few days, before returning to the palace. Because of your status here, you have a bit more free reign, and have some control over the staff, but that doesn’t stop you from being on the Trial by the Masters. You are still being tested, so be aware of that.”

“Why are you helping us?” Severus blurts out suddenly; he was examining the books in the bookshelf and other objects, before he turned to face Calla.

Remus was by one of the large windows, also interested to know.

Calla looks at him with her pale grey eyes, part of her ashen blonde, green and pink streaked hair slipped from her bun.

“Because I do not want to see another Khani, whatever her rank was in Casper, especially from Faycrest, or her mates, to suffer! Or try and prevent as much suffering as possible,” she says.

Giselle blinks for a moment, why didn’t it click until now?

“You’re a Phexian!”

A small, ghost of a smile was on Calla’s lips. “Yes, your Highness. My apologies for not speaking up earlier, not many know that I am not a Khani, but a Phexi.”  
“But I only thought Khanians were sent through!” said Giselle, stunned by this.

Calla shakes her head; “You’ve been lied to, Your Highness. Since we all know that we do not actually see the other nineteen who have been chosen and the Second Realm don’t fully know that there is a difference between our species, even if we are from the same Realm, well... our Realm grew tired of sending Khani, except whenever a peace deal was needed and a Queen was required to be sent through, along with a few lower houses.”

“But... why?”

The expression on Calla’s face caused Giselle to see that there was something far more sinister to the answers she would like to know, and spoke in a language what wasn’t of the ‘normal tongue’, but one that clearly from the Fifth Realm.

“I will explain more later, when there aren’t as many ears, for now just know that I am on your side, Queen Giselle Vivianna Clarisse Angelét, and to your mates, Sires Remus and Severus.”

Just then the doors opened and House servants came on in, bearing fresh items upon trays.

“I shall leave you until an hour and a half has passed to escort you to the dining hall,” Calla switched to ‘normal tongue’.

“Thank you, you may go, now,” Giselle says, not wanting Calla to be in trouble.

Calla gives a tip of the head before turning to leave, as a middle age looking woman approaches; she was dressed and covered up with a full three quarter length dress with long sleeves and head garment.

“Good afternoon, Your Graces, I am Ulani, Head Matron of Rolando Cottage, I will be making sure the selected Housemaids and Menservants for you are doing as they’re instructed to do.”

Ulani was a woman with a fair bit of meat on her bones and slightly hardened face.

“Instructed to do what, exactly?” Remus asks, a little cautious in his tone.

“While you are here, this small team have been given orders to obey you and look after you. We still are under the Wilhelm hold, however, it has always been a strong custom that the Royal Ranks of Casper are still seen as the Royalty and importance they are to keep good ties and peace between our worlds.

“So, because of this, a select number are chosen to be the serving staff for the Queen and Sires.”

Severus wanted to say something, but a simple look from Remus caused him to stop. Giselle remained quiet for a moment.

“Thank you, Matron Ulani, just have the staff finish what they are meant to, and then please leave. We’ve had a long journey and do not wish to be disturbed until it is time to be,” she then says, calmly.

Ulani looked rather conflicted by this, but gave a curt, but dutiful nod, before carrying on with overseeing the selected staff.

They placed plenty of fresh towels and spare linen in the bathroom and near one of the large lounges, including a thick duvet on it with cushions. Steam from the washroom and beautiful smells following to signify that a fresh bath was drawn.

“You have a fresh selection of clothing to choose from in the wardrobe, fitting for your status, Your Highnesses,” Ulani explains.

The last was the usual standard selection of food and beverages, light and easy to nibble to not spoil whatever was planned for dinner later on.

“Highnesses?” Remus questions when they were finally alone.

“Once successful, the males receive their titles with their mate,” Giselle answers, who went and sat on the bed and started to take off her boots and socks. “Calla would like to address you as Sire, Eminence or Your Highness, now that I know she is a Phexi.”

“Why were you surprised to see her?”

Severus was listening, simply caught up in the book he found, and was stunned that he could actually read it! Understand the language it was written in.

“As said just before, I thought only Khanians were the ones sent here, not anyone else from my world,” Giselle replies, placing the boots and socks on the floor near the foot of the bed.

“If I remember correctly, you asked if the Tavern Maids were from Casper,” Severus speaks, looking up from the book, and closing it.

Giselle nods. “I did, because they were, they were definitely a lot older than I am, given their blue or green tinging on their skin.”

“Will you get the same tinging?”

Giselle nods again. “I will eventually, along with going a little lighter than what I am now. All Khanians start off with this brownish colour, unless they’re mates with another species, then it can be mixed, but as we age, we change. Even my hair will not stay this way; it changes after every couple of month, until I reach my first fertilisation fever, which is when the colour of my hair will stay the way it is.”

“Fertilisation fever?” Severus was confused.

“I think it is another way of saying in heat,” said Remus.

Giselle couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious, cheeks warming a little. She knew she shouldn’t feel this way, but perhaps she was still getting to know these two, and they were still getting to know her; very different to where she would have had some acquaintance or other prior to her choosing.

Though they were well-matched with her, (and she was glad of this, given what she knew now), it was still a little intimidating.

“Sounds almost like puberty,” Severus comments reasonably.

“Do you have the same changes?”

“Not as extravagant as changing colours.”

“You would have noticed that we have body hair in certain areas, where you don’t – I remember when we were made to strip outside that dining area, and Empress Heinie mentioning this. Males and females in our world both get this when they reach a certain age to start their puberty, or adolescence,” Remus explains.

Thought the subject matter was unexpected to come up, it was one that caught interest from both sides. It was unclear when Severus and Remus joined Giselle sitting on the bed, but it didn’t matter, for they had a lot to learn from the other, and seemed that no subject was off limits, not even understanding how the other reached certain stages of living, including the factor that Remus and Severus were still wizards, just their biological appearance wound back.

“Wizards can live for a very long time, so when you think of it, but we’re either still about to reach our primes, even with our new bodies, or we’ve been put back into what could be considered just in puberty and might wait even longer,” Severus explains.

Remus still being a werewolf.

“No idea how that is going to work out here,” he says.

A soft knock caused them to stop and Calla’s head peeps around the door.

“Just thought I best let you know that it’s best to start thinking about getting yourselves ready if you hadn’t by now. You’re expected to be in the dining room in forty five minutes,” she informs them politely.

“Thank you, Calla,” says Giselle.

###

“My... decided to be prudes, I see,” Empress Anita comments with her signature amusement, but also a little put out.

“We, unlike you, are not accustomed to being underdressed, especially when it is not required, or against our wills,” Severus’s silken tone replies, as he, Remus and Giselle approach the very long and well-designed table and chairs.

They were dressed in clothing that allowed them more coverage than what they were provided with prior to now. Remus and Severus finding very close resembling to wizard style robes, Severus in his signature colour of black, while Remus was in silver with black and red trim. Giselle was in a dress with full sleeve and down to her ankles, it even covered her breasts just enough for privacy, and her hair was done up in a sort of sweep to the side and over the shoulder style, held with simple hair pins to keep it in place.

“Just be grateful that we are not marking you on your attire choice,” the Empress says, still unhappy with what she was seeing.

“Do, please sit down,” Emperor Jovian speaks.

This they do.

The chairs were exceptionally comfortable and gave good posture.

At this they noticed that Amaya and Danika were not seated at the table, but were chained to a wall by their leads around their waist, seated in positions to much like dogs upon two large dog beds, with fancy bejewelled dog bowls in front of them.

“Do you like our newest bitches? They will make a great addition to our hounds,” says the Emperor, looking at Amaya and Danika with adoration and delight.

Empress Anita gives her husband a pleased smile, she was happy to have provided him with new ‘pets’. She knew her husband’s loyalty was to her and her alone, but Anita knew what their world was like and how things ran, so if this was just one of the ways to keep their marriage strong and happy, then so be it. Who was she to complain?

Amaya proved her position during their travels to the tavern, when she was happy to obey her new Masters with whatever they wanted, she was even grateful for when she was given her position. Danika wasn’t as pleased, she was hoping for something much more better, but was not to be, she performed in a manner that had the Empress not as... as pleased... but the Emperor wanted to keep her; at least until the end of the trials and what the Empress decided then, he would stand with her, so that is how Danika ended up being alongside Amaya as a fellow bitch.

The sight was unsettling for the Trinity Mates, unsure on what to even say.

It wasn’t as though there weren’t such fetishes in either of their Realms, but...

“Well?” Empress Anita presses for them to speak.

“They’re... not what I expected,” Giselle replies.

“How so?”

“Well, don’t dogs usually have collars around their necks?” it was perhaps the most dumbest thing Giselle thought to have ever said in quick response, and wanted to kick herself for it.

But this was met with small laughs from the Emperor and Empress.

“They do, Sweet-Sugar, but they won’t get their official collars and markings until they have fully passed the Trials,” Empress Anita replies in uncharacteristic kindness. “Which you will not have to worry about too much. Your main test has been and you passed that with the best results, young queen. You will still be under Wilhelm House holdings, but you’re not as... constricted as you may have once been. That is the strong rule we have here when it comes to the Offered from the Fifth Realm, because of our agreements with Casper, we do not wish to break them. While they understand our ways and accepted them, so much so that they were willing to send their twenty sons and daughters to us to be placed through our Trials, knowing that only a few make it to the Trials in the first place, we do make sure that their people are well kept, especially whenever we receive a Queen and is able to pass her virginity bloods in the mates she is given no choice but to accept, knowing her instinctual need to have mature males to ensure compatibility for healthy fertilisation.”

“Why?” Remus interjects with a frown.

But the Empress just clicks her fingers and signals for the staff to bring forth the cuisine for the evening.

“Let us not dwell on it, shall we? I am sure we’re all famished and in need of nourishments,” she simply says.

It was hard to not witness how Amaya and Danika were given nothing, except for a goblet each of blood wine within their water bowls.

“Do not worry about them. Master eats before they do, it is the rule, for they must know their place,” said the Emperor. “But they are given something small to help them get through until then.”

“That is because you’re such a big softy to your hounds, Jovian,” Empress cooed.

Severus wanted to vomit in his chalice. A hand on his knee caused him to snap out of what he saw and turned to Remus, who was looking at Giselle.

Giselle had taken to looking around the place, and stopped, her face had paled and starting to look extremely distressed at what her eyes had spotted.

The two had followed her gaze to a chandelier.

It was made out of a variety of eggs, ranging from between 20 centimetres being the smallest to 30 centimetres being the largest and egg shells; they weren’t the colourings Remus and Severus would find in any birds eggs, let alone any reptile or even sharks. No, they were extremely... dazzling and eye capturing, with their many gemstone appearances and the patterning; they could see opals, lazurite, different types of quartz and diamonds and even green and white jade.

But the eggs weren’t the only ‘decoration’ upon the chandelier, no...

Carefully placed around the eggs, as though they were just part of the design of the ceiling ornament, were perfectly preserved and encased embryos and foetuses, even just newly hatched...

Giselle couldn’t even remember finding her legs, she couldn’t remember walking or any of that, but she did find herself back in the room that was allocated to her, Severus and Remus, until she felt them buckle beneath her and she a cry of horror and fear to what she had seen.

She nearly lashed at the hands placed on her shoulders, until she saw that is was Remus and Severus. The tears were pouring down her cheeks, the fear written completely on her face, as they pulled her closer to them.

Giselle didn’t even have to tell them, they figured it out.

The chandelier wasn’t just made out of some random set of gets and unborn.

It was made out of the eggs and unborn of Giselle’s species... Khanians, or Khanian mixed from some of the clear cases of where the successful merging of Fifth Realm with another Realm mingled and created perfect specimens of would have been...

**No!**

_What should have been healthy and strong children!_

“Should the time come for you to require us to mate for reproduction of our offspring; we will make sure that _no-one_ touches them!” Severus said strongly.

“I’d rather we get out of here way before that happens, Severus,” Remus admits.

Severus cups Remus’s cheek with his free hand.

“We will figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think Faberge eggs, only smoother surface - I couldn't find the right picture to compensate for the visual of the Khani eggs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explanation given to why things are the way they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter near wiped me out, as my brain went into fuzz mode trying to figure the best angle to write this in.

Chapter  
9

Remus answered the knocking on the door to see Calla. He let her pass through. Severus was still consoling Giselle, she hadn’t left the spot on the floor where she placed herself.

“I am sorry for not being able to explain further on my meaning before; I had hoped you wouldn’t hear, or even see, until I had the chance to warn you. Giving such warnings can be rife with consequences for all parties if caught,” she was genuine in her words, and had waited until Remus had closed the door.

“Is it safe for you to talk now?” Remus asks her.

Severus encouraged Giselle to get up from the floor and moved to the large lounge.

“I only have a fifteen minute window. The way things are run here, you take whatever timing you can get if you ever have a chance to have such conversations as this, being of different stations, statuses and certain protocols, including what to say and not say, especially if eyes and ears were ever to pick up anything, and right now, we cannot have you disapproved, as it will mean something far worse and less chance of getting you out of this Realm.”

This got their attention. 

“There is a way out?” Giselle says.

Calla was keeping a careful watch at the door, as she spoke; “There is, but that will have to wait, Your Highness, the less you know on that the safer it will be, not just for you three, but those who have been working to get as many Reborn and Offered out as possible without any of the Masters and of the Second Realm Born, especially the Infusion Bred. Even staff cannot be trusted, unless they’re specifically in on the business.”

“Then can you please at least give us something, especially on what we saw back there in that dining room?” Severus presses, pointing toward the door.

“Thirty years ago the Second Realm threatened to invade and take over Casper, for they had discovered that the Khani females laid precious eggs and can mate with anyone they’re well-matched with in the males. The higher her rank, the more valuable her nest will be, double if any of them produce a King, triple for a Queen,” Calla stayed careful and sensitive.

“What do you mean produce a King or Queen?” asks Remus, a little confused.

“Kings and Queens are born, it doesn’t matter if the mother was a Lady or Baroness, she can still have one of her children be a King or Queen to Casper,” Giselle explains, not looking at any of them.

“So what exactly happened to stop them invading?”

Calla looks at both Remus and Severus, before resting her eyes on Giselle. “An agreement was made that every two years twenty Khani new to mature males and Khani fresh to bloom females would be sent through a special porthole. They will have to start in the last leg of the Maze like the others, but, they deliberately set it so that all the females make it through and maybe a few of the males. They have no interest in the Males of our Realm here, except if they need Khani sperm to make for interesting Infused Bred Second Realm Stock.

“At least it started off that way. Sadly, when it was found that a Khani Queen was the most prized possession to have within any of the Houses, things changed. The demand for any Queen who had come of age for mating was paramount and they had gone as far as sending a projectile through, causing fatal damage to homes and people alike. So it was made that if there were any Queens to have come of age within the two years among the Offered, she was to be sent straight to the Second Realm. With the forced agreement that if she were to bleed the wrong colour, she was to be sent back and sentenced to death, or banishment.

“I haven’t been home for ten years, so I do not know if anything has changed; but I do know that I have had to be forced to witness three Queens, before you came along, suffer due to the greed for what they produce. I am afraid what you have seen is just the tip of the brutal things I’ve had to witness.

“I was so very close to having the last one escape, with her mates, but... unfortunately, her instinct to nest kicked in, and once that starts, there is no stopping her, for as soon as the nesting stops that’s when she begins to lay, and that’s where the trap is for them; for any of the Khani who’ve come here for that matter. Because it’s a very well known piece of knowledge for the Masters, as they are the ones who decide whether to take the eggs straight away, or allow them to hatch. They force the mother to stay within a certain distance away from her nest, knowing that without her, or her mates, they can die... unless they bring in a surrogate, always a Second Realm Born, to care for the eggs, and ensure they do hatch and are taken straight to the Nurseries that are the start of the Maze, not even knowing who their parents were.

“They will repeat the process of the forced breeding, until either the female dies from too much heartbreak or kills herself, or they decide to cull the males, sterilise the female and force her to become a Tavern Maid or other, and forced to watch any of the New Blood that have made it through be raised to accept that they are the sons and daughters of the Masters and other Second Realm dwellers.”

Fresh tears were rolling down Giselle’s cheeks, doing her best to not cry again.

“Then... how did you managed to get passed these trials?” she asks Calla in a small voice.

“I bled blue,” Calla replied.

Giselle understood and nodded. The one thing Khani and Phexi have in common was the colour they bleed when they mate for the first time with their chosen males.

“The Empress keeps any who have bled the correct colour, unknowing that she has Phexians over Khanians more times than not. The only time Khani have come through is whenever the promised Queens are sent, or to make sure that this world doesn’t get too suspicious,” Calla continued.

“But, wouldn’t you have...?” Remus went to ask, but wasn’t sure how to word the question.

Calla understood his meaning, and gave a bittersweet smile. “I sterilised myself, though as far as these people know it was a complete and utter accident and someone else got the blame for the loss of precious harvests of riches that come in many forms. I cannot have offspring, and just as well, for Phexi have live babies.”  
“Has that not been picked up on?” Severus frowns at this.

Calla snorts; “I do not mean to sound like this, but let’s just say the Second Realmers seem to think that live babies are something of a freak occurrence that can happen every now and again for the Khani, as we both have very similar developmental stages, including mating and nesting habits, which is why we tend to be quite compatible in a number of instances.

“So much to the point where Casper tricks them, because they know that they won’t bother to check for that. Mattered not to them if either a Khani or a Phexi ended up with complications during their births, we’re just meat, treasure and entertainment for them. Offspring is just a chance to keep their world going.”

“Hasn’t Casper tried to stop the trading? I mean what does Casper get out of all of this ridiculousness?” Severus asks further, sharing the same troubled expression as Remus.

“Other than any live baby born is sent straight to Casper, along with Second Realm Born Colt and Bitches who are deemed suitable for potential mates for the Khani, we are given the ‘we will leave you alone’ spiel, with a warning shot.

“I wish to delve into more, but it for my time is almost up and I have to be back at my post on time if I don’t wish to be punished for tardiness.”

“Thank you, Calla,” said Giselle.

“I will try and be by whenever I can, I cannot guarantee that I will always be explaining everything, but just enough to know that you have an ally here, with me, and with others,” said Calla.

With final courtesy exchanges, Calla left the room, closing the door.

“Poachers,” Remus says out loud.

“Pardon?” Severus replies and confusing Giselle.

“We’re dealing with a world full of poachers,” Remus spits as though his mouth had something vile in it.

“They’re more than poachers, Remus, but I get what you’re saying,” Severus considered to him.

Giselle’s face became hidden behind her hands, going over what Calla had explained to them. It made her feel terrified and helpless and...

“Hey, hey, we’ll get you out of here,” said Remus; he was now seated on the other side of her.

“How can you be so sure?”

The two wizards looked at each other.

Severus was the one to answer. “Because we have to believe that there is a way out, even more after Calla let it slip that there is one. Same as before, we need to keep that to ourselves.”

“How long until you do become in heat?” Remus enquired respectfully and gently.

Shaking her head, Giselle replies; “It varies from girl to girl; ranging from a month to six months after successful mating.”

“Then we have a month!” Severus declares firmly. “Whether or not you’re in heat, or whatever you call it, we’re aiming to not be here for when you reach the need to nest. Mind, Remus and I will have no idea what to expect from all of this, as our females reproduce differently, much like the Phexi with the live births.”

“Point is, we know that there is no way in Merlin’s sake we can stay here, now that we know what will happen if we did,” said Remus. “But, for now, all we can do is to ride this out.”

The door open and in enters the Empress, at her side on her hands and knees fully secure to her lead was Danika.

“Not holding Sweet-Sugar down with the Beta’s help to show your dominance as Alpha, Blutbad?” she queries with raised eyebrow and air of discontent. “Or dominating over the Beta and having Sweet-Sugar watch... or help...?”

“Is there are a reason as the why you’re here?” Remus speaks in snippy undertone.

Empress Anita chooses to explain. “To see whether a reminder of where you happen to be is required or not? From what I am seeing with this utterly boring display, I might have to reconsider the withholding of the Agony Love Brew. It is a requirement that some form of sexual exchange has taken place at least more than once during the day from the New Bloods. Sex in any form is understood as one of the sources of importance among us and our world; to see who has the worth to make it through the Trials and continue to live life knowing they were Approved by us. While Sweet-Sugar can only hook up with you two males, there is no stopping either one of you boys from indulging... or inviting another female into your bed, as there is nothing against the Khani females from enjoying themselves in the hands of another female.”

“And how often do you want to see such displays? Or know of them being done?” Severus was just as dangerous in his tone as Remus had been just moments before.  
Once more, Empress Anita appeared to be amused by this.

“Enough to make sure that the Brew shouldn’t need to be called in to assist you,” she answers. “Now... I am going to be taking this bitch to her kennel, I do hope to see something of more interest when I come back to check on you.”

Danika grimaced as she was tugged on the lead to follow the Empress on out of the room.

Remus makes a face. “What is with the whole Alpha and Beta business? I mean, I know it’s been explained, but does she have to remind us?”

“I think it would be something the way Royal Heinie looks at you, Remus, and somehow knew you were a werewolf and well... probably figured you were better suited for the role and likes to be the one to rub it in our faces,” Severus sums up as fairly as he could on the situation.

“But Giselle didn’t choose me be Alpha, it was forced upon us!” Remus protests.

Giselle speaks up in a whispered tone; “It wasn’t all forced, Remus; in some subconscious way I did choose you, I don’t know how or why, and it was before the Empress said anything, or the potion came into it.”

She stood and walked away to the washroom, just wanting some small ounce of alone time and to gather some frame of mind.

“I was not expecting that,” Remus mutters, watching her disappear through the doorway.

“Nor I,” said Severus, but didn’t sound at all offended by this, if anything wasn’t really surprised in a way. “But then you were the first between us to not only address her, but give her some sort of comfort or protection. Combine that with her extra need to find mates, which may have been bought on stronger by the concoction we were made to have. I don’t think Royal Heinie would have needed to say anything if be honest.”

“Yet, there wouldn’t be much certainty if that was the case. The roles could have been different,” Remus tries to reason with a sigh. “I am not a fan of this whole Alpha and Beta matter; I am most definitely not comfortable with it, either.”

“I’ve noticed, doesn’t mean that the way things happened so far wasn’t without a pattern. I allowed you to do what you had to on me, several times, and you do have a dominating streak. You may not think so, but you do.”

Severus’s hand was on Remus’s shoulder.

Remus studied the other man’s face and eyes, before looking away and sighing.

“Still doesn’t make me comfortable in having it rubbed in, Severus. Considering there were a nice amount of times you come strongly, too. So... where’s the difference?” he states

“There probably really isn’t one; I don’t think Giselle would think one is more than the other. She certainly hadn’t so far in how she needed either one of us to get through the night, and the little episode in the carriage,” Severus returns. “Right now, I think it best to make sure we don’t have any of that Tormented Desires, for I don’t think we would like the dosage the Empress would give us, and having to work that off, especially on our young mate in the other room, she will still struggle against it being still new to what can be done in terms of pleasure and sex.”

To hopefully drive some of Remus’s worries aside, Severus moved in and placed his lips upon Remus’s and kissed deeply, which was received in kind.  
“I still believe you -”

Remus was cut off with another kiss; Severus was strong in making sure that he would think of it right now.

“Now, we better go see to Giselle,” Severus whispers, taking Remus by the hand and leads him to the washroom.

They enter to find Giselle seated in the corner bathroom, where a large overhead shower was. She was naked with her knees drawn up, looking miserable. She sees her mates enter, and watches silently as they make their approach.

Remus lowers to his knees in front of Giselle, as Severus turns on the shower, before lowering himself to join them.

Carefully, as the steam started to rise, Severus and Remus began to kiss and caress their mate, while their clothing was removed and discarded all over the floor, without much care on where they land. Giselle’s own hands found their own way around Severus and Remus, but because she wasn’t experienced and thinking way too much about it, they made it easier for her, by Severus removing her hand away from himself and having her concentrate on Remus.

The feel of lube going between his butt cheeks, got Remus to open his eyes for a moment, but relaxed himself and spread his legs just a little more to allow Severus to sink his way into him. He helped Giselle slide out from her position just enough, so she wasn’t fully away from them.

“Just relax, sweet girl,” he was gentle, though a little laboured from Severus’s thrusts that were working into him.

Giselle didn’t know what Remus was going to do, but trusted him enough to permit him to part her legs just enough to place his head in between.  
“Oh!” she inhales sharply at the feel of warm breath and a careful, wet tongue against her flesh.

Remus was a little surprised to taste something close to sugar, similar to Giselle’s saliva, only this was stronger. He continued and listened to Giselle’s song, as his own and Severus’s grunts were played on in.

“Now that is more like it!” spoke the voice of Empress Anita, when Severus had finally pulled out from Remus and lied on his back on the floor, while Remus just moved up to sink his cock into Giselle, who was willing to allow him to blow his cum inside of her, and he let her feel the satisfying bliss of intercourse once more.

The Empress was standing at the door way, she could just see them through the steam that was created by the hot water that the three ignored the entire time as it was hitting them; and they could make out her lustful want expression, her skirts were up and they could see her hairy snatch wet and glistening from fingering herself.

Subconscious at first, Severus and Remus had just locked hands, with equal expressions of not liking the fact that they were being watched, considering Remus was still on top of Giselle, who was suddenly wanting to stop and hide from this intrusion and what she had learned came rushing back and started to pull away and push Remus off.

Remus respectfully let her slide out from under him.

Then something rose up between the two wizards and a sudden wall of water hit the Empress and pushed her out of the room.

It was at that point that they realised they still had magic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take that Empress...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kind words goes a long way.

Chapter  
10

 

Empress Anita had left them alone after that wall of water for the rest of the night. But not before she told them that sorcery or not, they cannot hide the fact that they will be watched no matter how they felt about it.  
“Prying, or Peeping, is part of our culture here. We love watching, as much as we love participating wherever sex of any kind, light and fluffy to the real hardcore torture, matters not.  
“Unlike your worlds where you hide it away, we’ve embraced what is perfectly normal nature for many species. Without sex we would not have the next generation to continue – that is why you don’t see them here, they’re in special nurseries, away from all of this; until they are ready to enter our world if they choose the paths that will help them accept their heritage.  
“Something I believe the Reborn and Offered out to experience for themselves, but that is not how it works with them. Some simply accept... or they don’t, we all find out regardless at the end of the Trials... so please, keep that in mind, for to pass, you must accept everything you see and do here.  
“So... one piece advice I am going to give you, because I like you three and want you to succeed, being the treasured Trinity Mates, the highest of Royalty, don’t play it safe with your little acts. I can see you’re still getting used to your own rhythms, but you need to go more... how should I put it... vulgar, erotic, obscene... the Khani have more oomph to them than they appear, once their mates are secure that little loyal harlot will be craving and begging to have her legs ripped open and be plunged into... they all do... especially the Queens! You will be amazed how many of the Khani girls love it rough.  
“As for you two... you cannot tell me that you never had certain fantasies of the mind that you would have loved to have tried out. Well, here... there is no limit, or secrecy to be had. You will soon see what I mean; as I am pretty sure you have been informed that you have free range of this cottage and its grounds during out stay. Only two areas are out of bounds, unless my husband and I have called for you to be there. Our quarters and private courtyard.  
“Now, I shall leave you be... good night.”  
Giselle sat up and drew her knees up and held them tight, leaning against the shower wall. “I don’t understand what she means. What is rough?”  
“Rough sex, or intimacy,” Remus replies, now seated beside her. “Some people do genuinely get off on it.”  
“But... I’ve not -”  
“We never went rough because you’re still new to being touched that way,” said Severus, seated on the other side of her. “We don’t know our own limits if truth be told, as we’re still new to each other on this sort of level.”  
“Plus we still have no idea what is even expected from us here. Other than what we do know from... well, we’ll be out of here before that happens!” said Remus.  
“I don’t even know if I’m comfortable with the idea of being hurt during...” Giselle admits, not looking at either of them.  
“There are lines; don’t know what they are here, if there are any, but since we know that we are the only two who can touch you, you can trust that we will only go as far as you’re willing to go,” Severus tells her.  
“But you heard her! She... what if she wants more... um...”  
“She has a point, Severus,” Remus grimaced at his own words.  
“We’ll figure that out if it ever came to that,” said Severus. “For now, I don’t know about you, but I think we better get out of this shower.”

###

Severus woke to find that he and Remus were the only ones on the bed; Remus was in some form of deep sleep, with the covers pulled in a way where he was nearly cocooned, lightly snoring. With a tug of a small smile, Severus let him be, while sitting up and surveying the room, finding who he was looking for.  
Seated on the large sofa bed, with a blanket draped around her, curled up little, looking out of the large window the sofa bed was next to, toward the view of some of the grounds below; perfectly well lit and seemed to balance against the night sky and stars.  
Pushing the covers back just enough, Severus got out of the bed, grabbing a robe and putting it on as he did, wrapping it around him.  
As he got closer, he could see the wet stains against her cheeks; she had been crying, and doing her best to keep it quiet. He couldn’t help but noticing that one of her hands was in a certain area, between her legs, which were parted a little.  
“Giselle?”  
She immediately stopped what she was doing, closing her legs and didn’t look at him.  
“I didn’t wake you, did I?”  
“No,” he replies, not hiding his concern. “But when I did wake, I noticed you weren’t in bed, finding you over here instead.”  
Giselle still doesn’t look at him, clenching herself tighter, wiping away an escaping tear.  
“Would you like to talk about what is troubling you?” Severus asks her, sitting on the edge of the sofa on the opposite side.  
“I guess I’m just trying to learn... so I don’t fail here... or either of you...” Giselle answers, flicking a millisecond glance toward him, before returning toward the window.  
Severus didn’t reply, instead just observed.  
He could see where she was looking; in perfect precision from this point, they were able to see a naked statue with an erection, just metres from it, lying on slightly elevated spot on the grass was a woman with her legs parted and she was feeling herself in front of a group of kilted guards, who were enjoying the show.  
“You’re only thirteen, Giselle, and in the Fourth Realm, you would have been still seen as a child. This wouldn’t be happening, at least not in the legal sense it wouldn’t in various parts of where Remus and I are from,” Severus chooses his words with care.  
“But we’re not in the Fourth Realm. We’re not even mine, where between the ages twelve and fourteen my kind go into the age of mating, and we have tried extend the age, but it was killing us, and at one point we dropped in numbers and were nearly overrun by Zaleons who would have loved to have taken over Khanian territory and have us under their rule instead. We’re not children anymore once we’ve mated. Though we’re not exactly -”  
“Adults either,” Severus finishes for her.  
Giselle was now looking at him and shaking her head, sadly.  
“It’s not how we chose our way, it chose us,” she tells him. “We don’t get touched until we have our mates. So many of us have no idea about any of that.” She looks back at the scene on the lawn for a few seconds, where the woman was now having her legs being held by two of the kilted guards and still fiddling and fingering herself, her face all contorted with ecstasy. “Whereas it’s different for the males, because they get to have more than just two, so it’s not unheard of for mature grown to be chosen a few times by different come of age because of a chance of good stock and healthy offspring.”  
“Yet you said you didn’t want to fail Remus or myself? I get why in this place for that reason, but why us?” said Severus, wanting to understand more.  
“Because I am scared of not living up to what you want from me. We choose our mates, but some of us have been sentenced to isolation, banishment and even execution for not getting to satisfactory. While I had no idea about the whole being sent back part until that cow said something... looking at it now... it makes sense... because so much expectations have been placed on us to please and bear children and to make sure certain peace stayed in place... so... I... I saw... her doing that... and... I...”  
He moved closer to her and places and arm around her, drawing her in, which she shifted so it was possible, while he was able to lean back into the velvety cosiness of the sofa bed.  
“Oh, sweet girl,” he sooths. “You have nothing to fear from Remus or I.” He wipes some of the wetness away from Giselle’s cheeks. “We’re not from your world, just like you are not from ours. Our world is far from perfect, but I can assure you that Remus and I will not be expecting anything more, or less, from you. To us, you’re young, inexperienced and that is not a bad thing. It just simply means that Remus and I will help you find your comforts; being in the situation we are in now, and knowing that things cannot be changed.  
“We respect you to know in yourself if you wish for us to carry on with what we do, and you let us know. I know that you pushed away from me the other night when we still had the potion in our systems, I didn’t force you to accept me, and I want you to want me when you were ready. And Remus just earlier, he got off you the moment you started panicking when you saw Royal Heinie.  
“You are too precious for us, now, to want any harm come to you.”  
Giselle looks at Severus. His dark eyes looking right in her brown. He could see how her Realm had affected and influenced her; she wanted to please the ones who would become her mates; she wanted to do her best as a Queen; there were many joys and certainly parental love, that was clear, but some of it marred by what she had learned and was expected from her.  
She then places her head on his chest, appreciating him.  
“If you wish to feel yourself, do it because you want to, not because you feel that you have to,” he softly adds.  
“I don’t even think I was even doing it right,” she mutters, not looking at him.  
“Why do you say that?” he asks gently.  
“I don’t know, she looked like she knew what she was doing, while I had trouble figuring where to even start and I couldn’t get my finger in.”  
Severus gets her to look at him. Giselle’s cheeks were a touch blushed.  
“Do not expect to know how to do things straight away, Giselle.”  
“But... you and Remus seem to know how to make me feel good.”  
“That would be because we have had experiences in sex before we met you. I cannot speak for Remus on his own experience leading up to this point, but I can tell you that for me, it was awkward the first couple of times to know when it was being done right.  
“As for wanting to learn, don’t be ashamed of that. It’s normal to touch yourself, but like I said, do it because you want to.”  
“But now will I know if am doing it right?”  
Severus could see that this was something Giselle wanted to know.  
“May I?” he asks her.  
Giselle was within moments shifted so she was lying on her back in the nook of Severus’s arm, legs parted and her fingers gently and tenderly going over herself, with his hand guiding her; she felt herself wet, and her finger sliding inside of her, with one of Severus’s followed, causing her to hum her song.  
“How does this feel?” he whispers.  
The expression of bliss was enough of an answer to give, as she felt herself needing more than just a finger or two.  
Severus carefully shifted them, not removing the fingers within her, until she was singing for that need to be fulfilled, and the deeper song tune she sang when he pushed all the way inside of her.  
“If you need me to stop,” he murmurs, only for her to have her arms around him and her legs locking round him.  
“I want you, Severus,” she sings.  
It felt like time had stopped at that moment, the pair just caressing and having sex.  
Sweet, sweet sex.  
Come when the sun started to rise, Remus opened his eyes, pushed back the covers and sat up to find Severus on the sofa bed, with Giselle held firmly in his arms, both completely naked, (then again so was he) and asleep.  
A smile spread across his lips, for Remus heard the sounds as it woke him, and masturbated his growing stiff.  
He let them be, content as can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some form of... whatever this is...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Jaw dropping holy hell content ahead!**

Chapter  
11

 

Over the following number of days, the Trinity Mates were given a real eyeful of what life was truly like in a place like this... and this was just the cottage!

Bodies hanging in precarious positions from trees, statues and even crude looking stocks that were hoisted up in midair, so the person in them couldn’t touch the ground. These people were bleeding from head to toe, or with parts of their flesh or body missing, surrounding them were members of the Household. The even spotted the Empress enjoying herself by licking the trickling blood trail from one of the females that was unlucky enough to be in the position.

They quickly learned that these people were paying for various crimes. Whatever those crimes were, the Trinity had no idea.

That wasn’t all, they saw one of the favourite pastimes; this one being the Emperor’s personal favourite, being the ever doting wife, the Empress set the game up for him to enjoy, and had some of the staff who weren’t participating watch, including the New Bloods – Amaya and Danika seated as though they were dogs beside the luxurious day bed that were for the Emperor and Empress; the Trinity seated not too far away from them, on their own daybed.

Emperor Jovian stood up and there were many cheers from the spectators; Severus, Remus and Giselle stayed silent.

“Welcome to this spontaneously put together game, thanks to my dear, dear wife, we like to call Blinded Torment! Just sit back and relax and enjoy the entertainment while sipping on the cocktails and wine, while nibbling on the canapés and hors d'oeuvres, as I declare for the game to begin!”

The game was a version ‘Blind Man Walking’, where people were strapped down to tables, various ‘X’ or ‘A’ frames, chairs and racks, all of them positioned in a way that had their genitalia exposed, some with their mouths pried open, some were with mouths sewn or muzzled shut. Forming a line were the ones who will be blindfolded – if by blindfolded, their eyes were legitimately wired or glued shut, where they were actually fully blind!

There was no doubt that some of them were newly blinded, for they were having trouble standing straight, or walking without bumping into anything and everything, including tripping, until they were in their ‘waiting docks’ with their kilted guards.

They were all stark naked.

The first of the Blind was let out of the dock, and she fumbled with her hands stretched out, there were many giggles and sneers as the young woman trips and falls flat, she gets up, but not without picking up a hand held cultivator – one of the many items that were scattered among the field, if they weren’t on the ground, they were on tables.

The woman manages to edge her way slowly to one of the pinned down ‘contenders’, until she felt the person with her free hand and when satisfied she was at her target, the cultivator was raised up.

As the weapon was bought down, Severus and Remus shielded Giselle as best as possible from the visual of the chair bound woman having her face gouged, because her mouth was wired shut, her screams were muffled, but it didn’t stop the two from wanting to try and block out the sound, along with the pleasured laughter and cheers from the crowd around them.

That was only the start of this game. The gouged woman was still alive!

Things just got equally gruesome, depending on what the item was; if there was any, as some of the Blinded just used their hands... or teeth...

“We need to distract her from this,” Remus mutters to Severus, as it was starting to get impossible to keep covering Giselle eyes and ears, and it was affecting her, as she was trying to shield herself.

Severus looks around for ideas and spotted a few of the spectators, here and there, not really paying attention to the games, but to another spectator.

“Drop your strides,” he tells Remus in a low enough tone, so only he and Giselle could hear him.

“What?” Remus questions with a small frown.

“Just go along with this, please,” Severus replies through gritted teeth, before moving closer to Giselle’s ear; “Not how we’ve pictured you carrying out your first oral, I know, but we’re trying to keep you from watching what’s going on out there.”

Remus catches Severus moving his cloak, (which he found in the wardrobe and didn’t hold back in wearing it, as it reminded him of his own old black cloak robes, the ones that bellowed in his wake), in a way that gave some privacy, and slipping a tube of lube into his hand.

A disturbing yelp of anguish from the field was enough for Remus to get the gist and didn’t waste any more time loosening and tugging his pants enough to release his cock and balls, apply just enough lube to help, and after a few encouraging kisses, gently eases Giselle downward, until she took her first tentative taste, followed quickly by another flick of the tongue, and another.

Severus wrapped on arm around the back of Remus’s shoulders and neck, and bought the other around in a way where the cloak near surrounded them, especially Giselle, where she couldn’t see the field at all, but was able to still see Remus and Severus. Remus’s head went back a little, shifting a little more to be comfortable and giving Giselle better access.

It was proving to the best distraction, as Remus started to let out sounds of pleasure.

His hand rested on Giselle’s head, she stops and looks up at him. He saw the worry in her eyes, thinking she wasn’t gratifying him, (Remus had been updated on her worries on letting him and Severus down, all based on her upbringing).

“Keep going, sweetheart, if you’re comfortable enough to,” he mutters warmly.

It was enough to put her uncertainties at ease.

Giselle couldn’t help but like what she was doing to her Alpha, and savouring how he tasted against her tongue, even more when the vanilla flavouring of the lube had all disappeared, revealing only the saltish that was proving to be addictive in its own right. She didn’t attempt to put the entire of Remus’s cock in her mouth, but would play with the head, Remus wasn’t complaining, certainly not when Severus started joining in by kissing him intensely on the lips.

Knowing that Severus’s hands and fingers were remaining locked where they were on Remus’s shoulder to keep them secured as possible in the privacy front, (but showing just enough for the Empress to see if she were to look over their way... much to their discontent, but essential), but certainly feeling a certain want, Remus glided his other hand down, tugged on Severus’s pants.

With a small gesture, Remus stops Giselle from playing with him; which confused her at first, until she figured it out, and carefully moved just enough to...  
Severus was in mid-kiss when he let out a profound moan, taking care not to bite down on Remus’s lower lip.

“Oh, sweet Merlin!” he mutters into the nook of Remus’s neck, before letting out yet another grunt.

To help compensate, Remus manages to take the cloak just enough to hold in place, and allow Severus to remove the hand that was his upper shoulder, and place it on Giselle’s head and help guide her around his length and sack.

Like she was with Remus, she didn’t attempt to place him all the way inside her mouth, but seemed to have found a spot that got Severus really, really couldn’t stop his moans. Remus let go of the cloak to pull him into a deep lip lock. Right now, they almost didn’t care who was bloody watching them, they could tell Giselle was still abstracted enough from the eyes of others – that was the main goal.

To them, she was still innocent, even with this fucked up situation they were in, she didn’t need to witness any of what was happening with the game Blinded Torture; she didn’t need anyone to watch her as she was giving them oral; they didn’t want her innocence destroyed too much more than what it was now. In any other situation, they wouldn’t even be allowing this to happen... but they weren’t in any other situation, but the one they were in now.

“That’s it, sweetheart, you’re getting there,” Remus coaches her gently, as Giselle kept going at Severus’s cock and balls; ignoring the ache that was starting to form in her jaw. Severus also helping her, especially when he knew he was about to burst, and moved her away from him and got her to come upwards, where Remus coaxed her to kiss him, and move her body where she straddled him and guided her until she was feeling him stretching into her, as he knew she wasn’t wearing anything under her dress.

She could feel Severus’s cum shooting against her, but didn’t care; if anything from the expression he had etched, she was pleased that she didn’t disappoint.  
Remus helped Giselle to move just right, as she hadn’t been in this position before and it was a spur of the moment to do this, given that she willingly let him help her on.

It didn’t take too long for Remus to secrete inside of her. She rested her head upon his other shoulder, feeling rather worn out, while both Remus and Severus wrapped her firmly, arms and cloak, willing to stay until she was ready to move.

By then the game was called to an end.

Still ensuring Giselle didn’t see Remus and Severus dared a glance over. Their faces paled at the sight of the blood and mutilation of what had occurred. It was way, way worse than what they had encountered during the Wizarding War – and that was as brutal as it came for them! Both times!

“I see you were more keen on enjoying your little Sweet-Sugar than the game, though next time you need not be so shy in displaying the fact that she was sucking you both off under that hideous cloak.”

Remus and Severus both looked at Empress Anita with infuriation in their eyes. They didn’t move from their positions in keeping their mate protected.

Remus speaks in careful blunt tone. “I don’t know on how much you know about our world, Empress, but this wouldn’t be happening with Giselle if we were there. In our world she would be still seen as a child, and for us to be doing what we’re doing would be seen as illegal, criminal even.  
“But we’re here, which means the laws and whatever are clearly very, very different. Turns out it is of similar dealings with Giselle’s Realm, too. You decided to name Severus and I her mates, so we are acting how we see fit to make sure that she is feeling secure and at ease with us and with what, we assume, is the normal here. Just as important, safe!  
“You wanted us to be more obscene as you put it, but we decided to put our mate and her enjoyment over yours, while doing what you suggested. What the hell do you want from us, Empress?”

The Empress took a few moments to respond to Remus; making the Trinity uncertain of what to expect, fearing the worst.

A slight tug at the side of her mouth, Empress Anita says; “I can see why it was a good idea to have chosen you two over any of the kilted guards to be Sweet-Sugar’s mates. Protective, caring males who have their Khani mate’s best interest have always made good to ensure healthy broods. A contented Khani female, especially a Queen, is one who will gladly change the way she tastes to know let them know when she’s ready to be mated to fertilise her cluster of eggs.”

They could feel Giselle stiffen, not moving her head from Remus’s shoulder, except to try and bury herself more.

“Which is perhaps one of the reasons why you’re likely to pass these trials; her ability to pump out that treasure the Second Realm desire the most.”

The Empress turns to walk away, only to get knocked out cold by a blood covered frypan that came flying from out of nowhere.

Many, including the Emperor rushed to assist the fallen Empress Anita, giving Remus and Severus the chance to get Giselle, who was visibly starting to tremble, out of the area and straight to their chambers.

“Your Highnesses!” Matron Ulani says with a start when they entered.

She and two other servants were in here doing their daily routine of chores, including laying out fresh food and drink on trays.

Yet Severus noticed something, his darkened eyes went steely and bolted straight on over to the Matron and ripped the small flask from the startled woman’s hands.  
“What is this?” he demands, seeing the blue liquid within it.

Remus had placed Giselle upon the bed and stayed with her, but it didn’t stop him from magicking the door shut and locking it so Ulani and the two servants  
couldn’t leave.

“It’s just a little something that would help your Queen calm down, as you can see she’s very upset!” the Matron stumbled.

Severus raises a brow; “Really? Is that what this is for?”

“Yes...”

His hand shot out, grabbing a handful of Ulani’s clothes near the chest and pulled her just close enough for him to see right into her eyes.

“You are going to tell us the truth, Matron! What does this potion do?”

Matron Ulani wanted to remain silent.

“Fine,” say Severus, he looks at the two other servants, one was a perky looking young woman, the other a strapping manservant. “Perhaps we ought to give your staff a helping of this, since they both look rather anxious and upset enough; especially the young lady.” He then addresses the young woman. “Mind if I offer you this to help you feel better?” Holding the flask as though he was genuinely going to allow the girl to take it.

He could see straight away how the girl didn’t know what to do, she wanted to cry and blurted it straight out;  
“Matron ordered us to keep our mouths shut! She said if we didn’t we’d... we be bought before the Empress and her husband for punishment!”

Severus returns his steely gaze to Ulani. “I hereby order that this girl not be harmed for having the guts to speak. If I find out that a single finger has been harmed, or even a bruise that isn’t from the usual day to day occurrence, I will see to it personally that you, Matron, will be held completely, one hundred percent responsible.”

“But he’s your Alpha!” Ulani frantically points at Remus, who was soothing Giselle and keeping an eye on the current situation.

“Severus has my blessing to carry out what is needed to be done should need be to ensure that Myra – you didn’t think I was going to learn names did you, Matron – is kept unharmed!” Remus returns firmly. “Now, you are going to explain to us on what you were going to do with that stuff, or we will make you drink it and see what it does for ourselves, for I am above caring on what happens to some of you right now, as your activities here disgust me.”

“Plus, the doors are locked, no one can get in or out until either Remus or I decide to unlock them,” Severus adds.

“H-how? You don’t have those magic sticks with you! They were taken off you when you were transported here!” Matron slapped her hand over her mouth.

“Transported?” says Severus.

“Taken from us?” says Remus.

“Right! First explain what this potion does! Then you are going to tell us what you meant about being transported here!” Severus spoke in his infamous silken baritone.

“The Empress will hear of this!” Matron threatened.

“Right now, Empress is out of action, and I doubt the Emperor would be in the mood for you right now.”

“The sooner you explain, the sooner we open that door,” says Remus.

Giselle had calmed down, and was listening, but not letting go of her Alpha’s hand.

Matron saw there was no way else out.

“We... we wanted to help our Empress by getting the treasure sooner, rather than having to wait. We’ve done it before with the last Khani girl to grace our House with her beauty, bleeding blue and producing her treasures for us to enjoy. It speeds up the girl’s want to mate for fertilisation, it’s the only way those beauties are made. Seriously, if she was something like a chicken, we wouldn’t need you two!  
“That potion is a fertility helper... for a Khanian girl, it more than helps her fertility; it brings her fertilisation fever forwards within a number of hours, instead of waiting for weeks or months, it would change how she tastes and entice you to impregnate her with her first treasure cluster.”

Remus was already holding a now crying Giselle, Severus glanced over to see the poor girl holding her abdomen, afraid that she might have already had this potion and...  
“Is this the first time you’ve bought this potion with you?” he demands.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Is there any more of this vulgar creation?”

Matron shook her head, terrified.

“You better not be lying to me... for I will get a taste tester if I must to make sure you’re not!” Severus threatened.

“Does the Empress know?” Remus asks.

Ulani didn’t say, but Myra did;  
“It was on Empress Anita’s orders to have the potion be slipped into the drinks while you were down on the fields. You weren’t meant to be back here for at least another hour or so from what we were told.”

Severus’s and Remus’s expressions darkened even more.

“Now that you’ve told us that! You are to now explain what you meant by being transported here!” Severus snaps.

Ulani spilled everything; from when their barely alive bodies were found and taken when people weren’t looking, (Severus dying from that blasted snake, while Remus wasn’t completely dead from when he was hit from the spell Dolohov sent his way, which Tonks copped the full brunt of and it rebounded on to him), that the Second Realm had ways of making it happen after doing it for centuries with the Third and Fourth Realm, as it was the only way to get New Blood from those worlds, as opposed to the First and Fifth who offered theirs, even more after the sudden cut off from the Sixth and Seventh Realms fifty to sixty decades back – way, way less than the 400 years on what they were told in the Maze.

De-aged, remodelled and even made ‘better’, non-reversible, Remus and Severus were with these ‘new and improved’ bodies and will go through the aging process once more... only to be forced to de-age once more if the Masters desire it.

As for their wand, or ‘magic sticks’, all items of such power is confiscated; which is what confused Matron Ulani because they weren’t used.

“Wandless magic,” is all Severus said, before he forced the entire potion down the Matron’s throat, knowing exactly what it would do, now that he figure out what was likely in it. “I saw in your memory what you have planned... have fun explaining to the Empress...”

Within seconds, the woman keeled over, Severus had let her go, and stepped aside to watch as she coughed and splattered, holding her stomach in horror.

“No... No... This can’t...”

“Oh... but it is happening...” Severus sneers without sympathy. “You see... this is the same potion my world uses, I just wanted you to be the one to spill it to the Alpha and our mate, so they understood what your intentions were for Giselle and any young she wishes to bear should she be willing to.” He squats down to level a little with Ulani, who was on her knees, clutching her belly. “In small doses, the potion does give the desired effect of ovulation for the female, or a boost in sperm count for the males, of cause there is a slight aphrodisiac essence that helps with the sexual play.  
“At least, for we humans it does. What you’ve said it would do to our mate if she had any of this, well... we simply cannot and will not allow for it! Giselle is not your golden goose to exploit! She will go through whatever process she needs to get to that stage, without the so called help from you... or the Empress!”

“But... but... you... I...”

Severus’s lip curled into a vicious smirk. “Oh... I know... and I’m not even sorry for it! Especially when there is no way to reverse it unless you have the antidote within thirty minutes after overdosing to have any chance of being able to save your ovaries and uterus in order to carry as a surrogate for the child your Empress and Emperor wish to have.”

Ulani’s eyes widened; Severus figured as much. They didn’t have an antidote.

“One more thing before we let you go... where would our wands be held?”

Remus and Severus did not expect the answer they were given.

“You have been most helpful,” Severus tells her, before pulling out a small vial of dark red liquid. “Once a Potions Master, always a Potions Master... and I know how to brew without anyone being the wiser, especially when I had access to the kitchens and granted a private area to try out recipes... if only they knew.”

He forces Ulani to open her mouth once more and places four droplets on to her tongue.

“To stop you from speaking of what had happened here... from explaining the potion, to no longer being able to be surrogate to revealing what Remus and I are ever grateful to know now... while you will have the memory of what happened, you just won’t be able to relay it in any shape or form, from speech to writing... not even if someone, other than myself – or Remus if he knows how – saw into your mind. It will also protect Myra from being punished, for that will now pass on to you.”

He turns to Myra and the manservant.

“Myra, you will not have to worry about taking this if you feel you can keep what you have witnessed to your chest, but if you are welcome to have this if you feel it might keep you safe. As for you, since I have no idea whether to trust you or not, I am afraid I can’t give you the same choice, understood?”

Both the manservant and Myra understood and both agreed to taking the liquid remedy to keep from speaking up.

“You may now leave. I would also suggest you take the food and beverage with you, as we cannot trust that it hasn’t been contaminated; Myra you be the one to bring the fresh and untainted items, if you please.”

Myra gives a slight bow of the head before leaving with Ulani and the manservant, closing the door with a soft click.

“Never thought I would bring that side of myself up again,” Severus mutters, straightening up and heading over to the bed to join Remus and Giselle.

“Which side would that be?” Remus replies. “The side that has always been part of you? Which worked in our favour?”

“Perhaps, just not the side I wanted to see for a while,” Severus admits, lying on his back, head on the pillow.

“May prove useful right now, plus there are certain aspects that we cannot get away from, they can be changed a little, but...” said Remus.

“Don’t think I hadn’t figured that out,” said Severus.

Giselle took one of his hands, leaned over and kissed his cheek, before resting against him.

“I believe someone is thankful that you did show that side you wanted to keep down,” Remus says with a small smile.

Severus could see that in Giselle’s actions and expression.

“You’re welcome, sweet girl,” he says, softly kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arm around her, where part of the cloak partly blanketed her, then took hold of Remus’s hand, squeezing it with appreciation.

It was enough to allow Remus to bring himself forwards, shifting to the other side of Severus and start kissing him firmly, and whispering;  
“I love you, Severus... that side and all.”

Severus didn’t expect that, but responded with an equally passionate kiss. He didn’t need to say the words in return; Remus knew just by his actions that he felt the exact same way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a plot twist for you - this is what happens when late night inspiration comes in!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Remus discover that an old acquaintance is also in the Second Realm...
> 
> And as if things couldn't get any more twisted... yikes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late in the story but fall those who are not sure how to pronounce Calla's name it depends - in my mind it goes Car-lah, for other's it might be Cal-la or Call-ah. Whatever works.

Chapter  
12

 

The frypan didn’t do too much damage to the Empress, though it push the journey to the palace back for a few days more, which suited the Trinity Mates just fine. It allowed for Remus and Severus to plan and strategise their escape with Giselle.

Severus took advantage of his privilege in ‘cooking’, to brew necessary potions.

They both eased their little mate into a sense of exploration and curiosity, helping her to find what she was comfortable with... and themselves, for they were still expected to make spontaneous make outs and full blown sex throughout the grounds, knowing that they were being monitored.

Severus and Remus both made the point of deliberately wearing cloaks that would shield Giselle as much as possible – but were quite willing to expose themselves to the many eyes that were surely lusting over seeing Remus dominating Severus, being the Alpha of the pair... or the occasional switch, where the Alpha was ‘generous’ to the Beta to allow some rough handling in return.

Whatever it took to keep the heat off of them.

Calla managed to help confirm what Matron Ulani had told them.

“It does explain much more than we had been told – we’re forced to think otherwise, including myself, to keep anyone who is thinking of getting out of this Realm. Many do accept things here, to the point of enjoying the culture and getting deep enough to become Masters themselves.”

Didn’t surprise them to see her show disgust and grimace at the things she had witnessed.

“Do you have desires to leave here?” Remus then asked her at one point.

This did flatter Calla a little.

“As much as it would have been nice to get away once, I am too invested now. Once a Phexi finds their purpose, it goes in deep. Turns out mine is here, helping as many Khani girls and their mates escape from this Almighty Oppressed realm. It is not the first time I had been asked, and I am sure it won’t be the last, but my answer is always the same.

“I will be more happy when Casper stops the trading and cuts off the porthole to here. In fact all of the portholes were cut off! Even if it means my being stuck here for the rest of my days. It is a sacrifice I would willingly take if it meant no more souls being sent here to a life of barbarianism.”

“Has anyone attempted to try to cut them off?”

Calla nods. “Of course. That is how come your wands were taken from you, because the last person who tried was a Shaman from your world. He nearly succeeded, causing all of the remaining portholes to collapse for a good week. Many of the Masters went absolutely crazy and well... I would still spend sacrifice staying here with satisfaction that no more from my world or any other can get through. Permanently!”

“Who was this person?” Severus asked. “Are they still alive?”

“He is still alive, yes. But, he’s something more like a simple shell these days. He nearly died in the attempt and as punishment, the Masters decided to keep him in some sort of hypnotic trance, where he’s able to comprehend, but unable to disobey. Similar to the potion you were forced to have on your first night here.”

“Does he have a name?”

“Um...” Calla was trying to go deep in her own memory. “He answers to Cyrus... or something similar to that, with a colour for a last name.”

“It wouldn’t be Black would it?” Remus dared to imply.

“Yeah! That’s it! Black!”

Shock was an understatement.

“You know him?”

“He was a friend to Remus,” Severus replies dryly, but also just as surprised.

“He went through a veil that is believed to kill in an instant,” Remus explains a little more.

“The veil you’re speaking of is actually the porthole that connects the Realms, I don’t know what you’ve been made to believe in your Realm, but that is how the Masters have been getting their Fourth Realm stock,” Calla explains.

“How do you know?”

“When you have been around the area long enough you do learn many, many things, including the portholes. That is the arrogance the Masters have here, because they are in strong belief that nothing can stop them from getting what they need.”

Severus did debate asking this, but in the end, he wanted to know, not for himself, but for Remus. “Where is Sirius Black now?”

“In the private chambers of the Empress and her husband.”

This news only made Remus feel more torn. His loyalty was now to Severus and Giselle. Plus... he didn’t want to get too worked up on the possibility that Sirius was still alive, yet...

“Do you have access to these quarters?” Severus chooses to ask.

“I do,” Calla confirms. “As part of the highest royal kilts, I have access to every nook and cranky.”

“Good... because we need to take a message for us... but make sure that no-one gets aroused. Since we also know that is the location of our wands... which we need to get a hold of.”

Once Calla was given her instructions, the Trinity were left alone.

Remus went to speak, only for Severus to say; “Even I wouldn’t abandon him now that we know he’s here, Remus. Whether he still hates my guts, I don’t care! It would be a warm welcome compared the fucked up shit we’re putting up with right now.”

Giselle had remained quiet throughout the entirety of the converse, lying upon her side on the bed, curled a little.

“Giselle? What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Remus asks her.

“Not feeling well, I’m supposed to have started changing again, but something is not right,” Giselle mutters softly.

“How so?” he sits close enough to touch her forehead, she was pretty warm to the touch.

He and Severus had noticed Giselle’s silver and blue had begun to change a little, where the roots were darkening into a dark brownish, with tinges that could be best described as bronde – an even mix of light brown and blonde.

Her skin had also started to lighten a little going from mocha to a slightly dark tan.

But, he could see just from her demeanour that she certainly wasn’t the best.

“You do feel a little clammy,” said Remus, holding on of her hands for a moment and doing simple basic checks.

“You wouldn’t be starting to go in heat would you?” It was a fair question from Severus, who had gone over as well.

Giselle shakes her head. “No, this isn’t it, Severus.”

“Do you have an idea on what may be going on?”

Again she shakes her head. “No... I wish I did. Khani can get unwell, but... this feels unfamiliar to me.”

Remus felt her forehead again; his brow furrows a little now. “You’re starting to burn up, sweetheart.”

He moved his head so Severus could back his claim; “Cool compress to try with,” he says straight off.

Remus ducks off to the washroom to get something that would serve for such purpose.

“You’ll be okay, honey, we’ll help you get through this, whatever is going on,” Severus assures her.

Giselle only nods, trying her best not think about the discomfort she was going through.

###

Giselle’s illness just kept making her going up and down in temperature; burning one moment, cold or shivering the next.

Remus and Severus did whatever they could to comfort her. Tag teaming to making sure she was kept warm and cool and with fluids, though they had not a single clue what was even going on, or they would have done more than what they were doing now.

Calla re-enters the room after a number of hours, before she could say anything, she saw what was happening.

“You’re going to be okay, Your Highness,” her voice calm.

“Do you know what is happening to her?” Remus asks.

“Yes, I do. She’s going through a change, which is expected to happen given her age. Which you would have known was coming up, Your Highness.”

“But why am I feeling like this? I don’t understand why this is so different from before the others I’ve gone through.”

Calla could understand the girl’s confusion, so explains; “Not every Khani goes through the change as heavily as you are right now, Your Majesty, even if you ended up with a Chalus, as the adaption doesn’t take too much in the feeling as though you’re temperature and senses are feeling as though they’re all over the place.

“You’re adapting to compensate for your mates, part of being a Khani and the ability to breed with another outside of their own, even more when the mate is from another Realm, is changing to have some of your own imprint, or DNA, into being part of their species so should you ever end up in that Realm, you’ll be able to live within the world without too many complications.  
“And to ensure that when it comes to time for fertilisation, your offspring will have a stronger chance of developing into be able to live in either of world of their parental heritage. The discomfort will pass, my Queen.”

“What do you suggest in the meantime? There has got to be ways on getting her through this?” Remus asks.

“Make sure she is eating and drinking and...” Calla glances at the door for a moment.

“And what?” Severus presses.

“The Empress intends on coming here to see the changes for herself, and... she’s going to be expecting to see you two pinning Giselle down and taking turns over and over to ‘help’ take her mind off of the changes she’s going through. Never mind that the changes can become rather painful for the Queen and sex would feel as though she’s being entered for the first time.”

“You’ve seen this happen before?” Severus asked carefully, seeing Giselle bury her face a little at the words.

Remus gently stroking the top of her head to remind her she’s not alone.

Calla gave a saddened nod. “The Empress sees such a thing as a great spectacle that ought to be witnessed, not just by herself, but by an invited few, for it gives them the confirmation they need to have an idea on when to expect Giselle to start changing for the much anticipated one they want.” She had her own set of tears starting to show.

“Why?” Giselle asks, her voice a little croaked from trying not to let herself cry.

“A belief that the changes you’re going through has miraculously made you a virgin again, because of the first time they made a Khani mate with her males during such a change, she was in pain and bled, so it became a tradition here that whenever a Khani starts to go through the modification phase, mating is forced... and if necessary the Agony Love Brew will be bought in... and I have seen how horribly wrong it goes if that potion is added in.”

It was like they were dealt with a blow for a moment.

“How long will it take for Giselle to recover, for lack of better wording? Does this happen in Casper? Plus when are we to expect that Royal Bitch and her blasted entourage?” Severus, in actual fact, wanted to damage these people.

He wasn’t the only one, as Remus muttered something along the lines of ‘if only I had my wand’, as he was wiping away Giselle’s tears and trying to sooth her; though in the back of Severus’s mind, it was perhaps one of those times where he wished it was a full moon and unleash Remus on to them... if the Werewolf is just as dangerous to in this Realm that is...

“The phase of modification takes forty-eight hours to complete. So whenever Giselle had started feeling the symptoms, take away those hours and you will have the remaining hours to count down with,” Calla answers the first question. “No, the Khani of Casper maybe demanding in wanting to ensure perfection from their females in regards to pleasure, but whenever she reaches this particular phase in her life, she is treated with the utmost care and near on pampered to help make sure that she is comfortable with her own new body.

“She might want intercourse, or simple fondling, but she has to be the one consenting for it, as there are those who do feel that need. Yet, in Casper, she isn’t exactly changing into a completely new species on top of the usual changes she’s going through right now. It is one thing to modify to adapt to breed with a Zaleon, a Chalus, a Phexi or a Gisiquid; it is another to adjust to being a human from the Fourth Realm, even more when they’re of the Shaman race, or even having Blutbad within their veins, or both.

“The only positive I can see from this is that neither of you are Second Realm Born... that sort of a adaption nearly and can kill a Khani, even if she did bleed blue during claimant, if she survives the forced modification mating, she is likely to die during her nesting and laying process because her own body would have gone straight into fertilisation fever during the process and she goes into premature nesting and it shuts her body down completely.

“With Third and Fourth Realmers, she wouldn’t be forced into the fever earlier than she’s meant to. First Realmers... it’s like a game a gamble, she might go into Second Realm Shock, or she doesn’t and will be able to go with the flow of her own internal knowing.

“I wish there was a way around this part, the only thing you can do is use those cloaks of yours, as the Empress seems to always get highly delighted whenever she sees you trying to shelter Giselle as much as possible around the grounds, just be aware you may want to ensure you’re not wearing anything else under them; she will want to see full blown nudity.”

“What if we refuse?” Remus asked. “Other than knowing that the Tormented Desire, or Agony Love Brew, whatever it goes under here, would be forced down our throats?”

Calla didn’t want to answer. Giselle could see the confliction and torment within, Calla wanted to protect them as much as she could, even from...

“I’ve seen it twice... where they refused... and the Empress ordered a small group of other males and... you know what happens when another male takes a Khani female instead of her own mates...”

“Shit!” Severus mutters, as Remus kept on consoling Giselle.

“I’m sorry, Sires, and my Queen,” Calla apologises with deep sorrow for having to have told them such news and explanations.

“We need our wands and get the hell away from this Realm as soon as possible after learning this. I don’t want to know what else they have within their sick and twisted mindset!” said Remus.

“I might be able to help with that, but... in order for me to secure them; both the Empress and Emperor must be distracted and away from the area,” said Calla. “I mean... is that the last thing you require, given you have as much as you need to be able to take with you? Including the map with the marked out areas and people to avoid, and who is friendly to any who are seeking to escape this place.”

Severus and Remus look at each other, having this silent back and forth, talking with their eyes.

“Giselle, honey,” Severus says, sitting to a position where he was looking at her right in the eye, before he and Remus told her of what they were planning to do.

A single tear rolled down Giselle’s cheek, and her lips trembled a little, but she nodded, accepting the way it is going to be.

Before Calla went to leave she finally realised why she had come back to the room for; “I relayed the coded message to Black as you requested. His reply was;

_‘I am stunned to learn that you are here, Moony and Slytherin. I had been hearing things, but thought my mind was playing tricks, until now. All I can say is this; get the fuck out of here as fast as you can! Slytherin, I take back all the shit caused to you, because if karma had a fucking way of serving it, it’s right here!_

_‘Make sure you take the Khani with you! If you think what that fucked up bitch and her schmuck of a husband is planning on doing with you, know that word has gotten around the girl has gone into that phase her kind go through is bad, and you would have learned about how they harvest the gemmed eggs and the young that come out of them by now, well... between now and then... trust me... you do NOT want to be here! Get the fuck out as soon as you get the bloody chance!_

_‘Moony, watch out for the next full moon, mate! Werewolves are seen as a prime kink and used to carry out various punishments... whether he agrees to it or not! The things I have seen would make what I did to Slytherin genuinely come off as mild compared to the fucked up horrors I have witnessed... and what the Empress does right after the punishment is carried out... trust me, you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself! I’d rather be satisfied knowing you’re with Slytherin and the latest Khani Queen and safe as possible away from here – at least you’re no longer hiding it, Moony!_

_‘Follow the map Calla has given you. There is a way of dismantling the porthole, if you’re going in that direction as well as getting out of here. I gave the instructions to Calla, too, the calculations should be corrected now, the first attempt was a slip up, but it proved it can be done. I just do not know if this will be for all of the portholes, or just the one to our Realm._  
_‘Padfoot.’”_

Calla had pulled out the papers that were hidden within her belt and gave them straight to Severus.

“As much as you know I would love to stay here, I have to get going.”

“Understood, Calla, thank you,” said Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last question about when the Empress was going to show up wasn't answered - the reason is Calla got so bogged in explaining that she forgot about it.  
> (Don't we all get that way at times?)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Uncomfortable moments ahead**

Chapter  
13

 

The warmth of the tub water did help Giselle as much as possible, it was a suggestion from made by Remus to help her with her discomfort in the transformation she was still going through. All three also knew that this was perhaps a way to help her, and themselves, to prepare for what was about to come.

Calla managed to slip back in quickly to give them the heads up of when they ought to expect the Empress and Emperor.

“I just do not know who they will choose to be in with them, as the Empress always chooses those of the Household staff who deserves the reward, or entertainment, or just because she feels they ought to watch something of worth.”

To add insult, the maids and menservants had changed the sheeting to be all white – like they were at the Tavern on their very first night of having sex so is to show off the blue of Giselle’s broken maidenheads and the many exchanges of activity in the hours of the night.

The complementary food and drink was provided of course, though neither felt remotely hungry, it did help. Even more with helping Giselle try and get in a calmer mental state, going as far as giving her sips of alcohol.

She was completely naked, whereas they took to wearing their ‘dastardly cloaks’ as they’ve been dubbed by many, (just one of the many words for them), without nothing underneath.

As the sky outside began to change its colour, Remus and Severus guided their mate to the bed, laying her in between them, with their heads where the feet would originally go, gently caressing and stroking her. Tender, careful fingers would brush lightly in between of her legs, Giselle jerked back every time because it felt too sensitive, too...

“It hurts,” she whimpers.

Remus pulled his fingers away; “We’re sorry, sweetheart.”

They could see her putting on a brave face; she knew they were trying to make it easier for her.

The doors opened wide, Severus and Remus turned their heads to see who was coming in, (Giselle had concealed her face into Severus’s chest, not wanting to look).  
First, four of the kilted entered through, followed by four maids. Just footsteps behind was Emperor Jovian, leading Amaya and Danika, who were on their hands and knees, like they’ve always been since being proclaimed as bitches, in via their leads. Last, or next to last, was Empress Anita, dragging in via a leash and on his hands and knees, as he was literally bogged down to be and stay in that position, was...

It took Remus and Severus to not react to seeing him.

Sirius Black did the same in return, he did see them both, saw Giselle’s head peeking out from between them, but lowered his eyes, as some sort of way to try and give them a form of privacy, for they saw the expression on his face before he looked down; mixed with knowing, torment and deep, deep sadness and grief.

Similar to Danika and Amaya, Sirius was stark naked, except for a single thin loincloth that was in tatters. He didn’t have the gaunt look he had from when he got out of Azkaban, he had been remodelled back to being the way he was before that; the good looking heart-throb he was blessed with... the same looks that helped with his arrogance, suave and...

But looking at him now... Sirius certainly wasn’t that anymore.

Well, he still was by the resistance he was giving Empress Anita up until he was forced to enter the room with her. Even then, he was still being defiant in his own way.

“What is it with you and those cloaks?” the Emperor huffs with disgust, sitting himself on the daybed, legs apart, he had chosen to wear nothing but a loincloth, and one could see his sack just peeping out from the side of the fabric.

“Now, now, my dear Jovian, remember what I’ve been telling you, we need our Khanian Queen to be happy and content, even if it means having those hideous cloaks,” Empress Anita sooths, choosing the other daybed that had been bought in earlier and positioned so that she would have a nice full frontal view of the bed.

She had pulled Sirius with her, nearly choking him in doing so, as he had a collar around his neck that had just enough room for him to breathe, but tight enough to give the effect.

The maids and the kilted took up various vantage points around the room, so it didn’t matter which position the three chose to be in, they had eyes on them at all angles – for even the bed had been moved to be in the centre of the room, with the bed-head changed to bars, instead of one solid block of wood.

“Besides, it matters not whether they have those cloaks, the evidence of the Sweet-Sugar’s renewed virginity being broken and being humped over and over by her mates would be all over the sheets. Allowing us a glimpse of how soon she will be mating for their first cluster.”

Remus and Severus both saw a split second flash of sheer hate and disgust from Sirius aimed at the Empress, who didn’t see it, for when she looked back around to where she could see him, he head was lowered once more, looking as mutual as possible.

“Well... what are you waiting for?” Jovian demanded.

“On to your tummy, honey, like we’ve discussed,” Severus whispers into Giselle.

He and Remus moved just enough and guided her to lie on her front, where a pillow was position at her hips to help prop her back end up a little and remain as comfortable as possible, another pillow where her arms were underneath, which was also for her head should she need to place it down... or...

Her eyes clenched shut as she felt Remus going in behind her and slowly get into position, he brushed a single finger against her opening and clit for a moment, to moisten her a little; even with the extra sensitivity to the area, she was still able to naturally wet.

Giselle shuddered and jerked a little, but stayed still.

Remus moves himself forwards, parting Giselle’s legs a bit more, feeling the head of his cock touching her opening, and the folds started to stretch around it as he began to enter.

“Bite down, honey,” Severus tells her.

Giselle tries to bite down on the pillow, until it became too much for her, as she could feel her Alpha carefully riding her, the disheartening cries escaped from her.

Remus lowers to keep whispering in Giselle’s ear, knowing she still trust him deeply, knowing he, (and Severus), was just as much unwilling as she; as Severus dared a glance to the viewers.

He could see the kilted and the maids looking extremely uncomfortable, except for two of them, who were with very disturbing expressions of lust upon their faces, one was even feeling themselves, getting off on Giselle’s cries, as it was being broken by involuntary moans.

Danika looked pretty smug from her position beside the Emperor; for she didn’t like Giselle and any chance to see the young Queen suffer was something of a turn on for the bitch. Amaya, however, wasn’t watching... the Emperor had forced her to sit on her hands and knees like a dog, in between, moved his cloth and was enjoying an oral, while watching the ‘show’ upon the bed.

Empress Anita was lavishing in what she was witnessing; Sirius kept his head down.

Severus saw Sirius cringing every now and again when Giselle’s cry got a little loud. But when he went to cover his ears and shut his eyes, the Empress caught this.  
“What is the matter, mutt? You should be honoured in your chance to reminisce!” she says, as she grabbed a nice chunk of Sirius’s hair and yanking his head up and forcing him to watch. “I, Empress Anita, command you to watch!”

A jolt that resembled a mini electric shock radiated from Sirius’s neck collar and coursed through his body.

Remus saw this, as well as Severus; whatever the Empress did, they saw that Sirius was now being forced to watch.

To make it absolute, she didn’t remove her hand from his head, keeping a firm grasp of hair.

Giselle cringed when she felt Remus pull out of her; he saw for himself, seeping out and mixed with the semen that he had released was light blue and crimson.  
Her blood used to be blue with light traces of green and pure white – a blend all Khanians have evenly, until they mate, the colour of the broken maidenheads is the colour their blood becomes; plus there was a case where Giselle scraped her knee and revealed her blue blood.

Now it was as plain as day on what Calla was talking about.

Remus and Severus look at each other, as they help Giselle on to her back, allowing her to close her legs for a moment before, Severus takes up a soft washcloth to wipe the area, (that had placed near the bed for this particular reason, when the bed was moved, there were a good several of them). Giselle flinches a little, at the feel of the material, as she parted her legs, but felt slightly soothed by the water and tiny amount of healing cream.

Once the washcloth was put aside, Giselle didn’t change her position, seeing and feeling the care Severus was giving her when he started off by gently, gently brushing his fingers along her folds to get her ready, she noticed that he had applied a small dollop of lube, which gave a near numbing effect.

This had been planned; Remus had to be the one to penetrate Giselle raw, without anything to help alleviate the discomfort she had to endure. He was her Alpha, it made sense that in this viewing he went first and satisfied the audience... especially lustful the Empress who was starting to look a little flustered, but was still keeping a firm hold on Sirius.

Sirius was trying to fight against the command he had been given, but he wasn’t able to; the image of Remus mounting Giselle and hearing her... seeing Remus and Severus equally distressed and uncomfortable with what was going on, and doing their all to comfort their mate; talking to her, soothing her, genuinely loving her...

Tears were welling as he heard Giselle whimpering once more as Severus pushed his way into her. Arranging his cloak to enclose them, nearly burying her completely, Remus was lying on his side, staying close, for his forehead was against Giselle’s head.

Though the cream did help to some degree, it wasn’t enough to stop the affliction in full. Severus nearly pulled away, but Giselle stops him.

“Will you go faster? Make her really feel that you belong to her and rip that membrane apart!” Emperor barked; feeling pretty pleased with the latter of his words. He was still getting his genitals licked and sucked, not just by Amaya, but Danika as well. There was evidence that he had his seed shoot out, but he seemed to be wanted to go as many times as possible.

Severus didn’t want to go faster. Giselle places a hand on his cheek, her own were tear soaked. He had lowered down where he was practically lying on top of Giselle. She could feel his weight, her arms tightly wrapping around him.

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” Remus whispers.

“I trust... and love you both... I’d rather this, than whatever they might do if we didn’t,” she replies in a way only they could hear.

A soft and tender kiss touches against the deep of her neck, where Severus had rested his head.

“If you need to dig your nails or bite into me,” he tells her, before saying. “We love you, too, honey.”

Just as he was about to start make his first hard and fast thrust, the doors, (which had been closed by the maids before they took their points), suddenly slammed right on open.

Calla came hurrying in, looking very distressed.

Severus, Remus and Giselle sat up; being the closest to her, Severus drew Giselle close to him and covered her with the cloak.

“My deepest apologies, Your Majesties!” she spoke with great urgency. “I wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t a matter of importance!”

“What is it, Calla?” Empress Anita demands, partly irritated by the disruption, but also very concerned.

“We’re about to be attacked! Two of the rivalling Houses, Fordyce and Kershaw had somehow found out about the Trinity Mates and -”

“Say no more!” Emperor Jovian bellows, promptly getting to his feet, virtually knocking Amaya and Danika over in doing so, and started barging out of the room. “Those bastards are not getting their hands on our treasure!”

Empress Anita gracefully stands up. “How far off are they, Calla?”

“They’ll be starting to cross the property lines in the next twenty or so minutes, and we know how long it takes after they get past that boundary!”

The Empress spoke kindly and appreciatively to Calla; “You’re a good soldier and servant, Calla! Can I trust you, along with Natya and Erie, to take this Mutt and the Bitches to the private chambers and secure them? I need to join the Emperor!”

“Of course, Empress!” Calla replies, taking the lead that was attached to Sirius.

But as soon as the Empress and all but the elected maids had gone, Calla pulled out some tiny bauble looking things from her little satchel and threw them with good aim to the two maids, Amaya and Danika. Once they hit the ground, they released a powdered potion like a puff of smoke into their faces, knocking them out in an instant.

“That will keep them in that state for a few hours,” says Severus.

“I believe these belong to you!” Calla said, pulling out a pair of thin wooden boxes and handed them to Remus and Severus, (she had dropped the leash).  
A flash of glee as they opened them to find themselves reunited with their wands.

In an instant, as if they had never been parted with them, Remus and Severus magicked Amaya, Danika and the two maids into the bathroom and locking the door, unbound Sirius from his chains and lead, they noticed very quickly that he wasn’t speaking, but it didn’t seem to matter right now, as they threw some clothes at him from the wardrobe to put on, as well as themselves.

Sirius was trying to get the collar off from around his neck.

“Get that collar off of him! He can’t talk while he’s wearing it!” Calla instructs.

“And that’s a bad thing?” Severus quips.

Sirius narrows his eyes right at Severus with a ‘fuck you’ look.

Remus groans. “If you two don’t stop it, I’ll hex you both.”

“How do you get it off?” Severus asks, looking for some buckle or lace that was keeping it in place.

Sirius points at a little gemstone that was in the shape of a wolf’s head that was right on his throat.

Remus then spots something.

Giselle was being helped by him as she was in pain, not just from what had been done just moments before, but her phase was starting to go into its peak and Calla had told them that when this part starts, walking is pretty much impossible.

The light blue and crimson blood wasn’t just on the sheets; it was going down Giselle’s leg.

“Is that supposed to happen?” Remus asked.

Calla saw for herself, and her eyes widened. “You have to get her out of here and do what has been put into plan, now!”

“What’s happening to her?” Severus asks, still concentrating on the collar, he didn’t want to use magic on it, just in case it backfired and caused more harm than what they had witnessed from what the Empress was doing.

“She’s not far from going into what we call a complete phase of metamorphose, and she needs to be in a secure and private area! She’s still in modification phase, but it’s more than that,” Calla explains. “I wish I had more time to explain it.”

“Don’t worry! If something happens we’ll figure it out!” said Remus.

At this Sirius just pretty much gets Severus to stop attempting to get the collar off, and just gestures to not worry about it right now, so they can get a move on!  
“Come with us, Calla!” Remus says, scooping Giselle up into a cradle hold, he had her wrapped in the cloak he had been wearing, (once he had gotten properly dressed, and helped Giselle into a simple dress, since he felt that pants might not be helpful right now).

Calla hesitates.

“You know what is happening to Giselle, we’re still learning. Plus... as much as you want to stay here and help everyone who comes from your world, think of what will happen if we succeed in what we’re doing. Your duty is to the current Queen who is here and now, is it not?”

“It is... yes,” Calla answers Remus.

“Then, what is holding you back from carrying out that duty now?”

With that realisation and small nod, Calla joined them.

###

Calla knew all the secret ins and outs of the place, but at one point only Severus was able to use his wand, given Remus was carrying Giselle; until Sirius took her so is to free him up to fire out any spells and charms alongside Severus.

Plus they had to go into the dining area where the chandelier was... Sirius stopped dead at the sight of it. Though he was unable to speak, the myriad of pain and grief nearly stopped him from continuing.

“Sirius?” Remus said when he saw that his old friend wasn’t moving.

Giselle was the one who made the connection.

“Calla get that crate over there,” she instructs, spotting an elaborate looking open box near the fireplace.

Severus had swept ahead and returned, confused as to why no-one had followed.

“Why are we stopping?”

“We’re taking the eggs and crystallised babies with us; they don’t belong up there,” Giselle answers.

Calla had placed the crate on the table.

Though in pain, Giselle got Sirius to put her down and grabbed one of the thick slip coverings that was over the dining chair.

Seeing now just how important this was Remus helped by cautiously getting the chandelier down little by little, where Calla and Giselle were careful to take the eggs and babies as they entered their hands and placed them with the same care into the lined crate.

Sirius was literally giving his all not to break down, as he would tenderly trace a hand over a few of the eggs, or the crystallised unborn and 'just born' babies.  
All the while keeping an eye out of any surprises.

Severus, being on look out, already had to stun a couple of kilted who entered the area.

“Shouldn’t there be more of them?” he asked.

“They would be with the Emperor and Empress arming and preparing themselves for the attack,” Calla replied.

Within the space of what felt like too many minutes, all thirty eggs and babies were down and carefully wrapped up and secure in the slip covers, flat cushions and whatever else within the crate.

Sirius entrusted himself with the crate, Remus was back to helping Giselle – as frustrating as it was for the girl didn’t want to be carried for the entire get away, not whenever she had some sort of power in her legs, and it allowed for Remus to keep his wand out.

Calla snatched up a crude looking club that was upon the wall.

They wished they knew how they managed to get through to the hidden passage that was within the kitchens without too much delay, but it didn’t matter right now, for they still had a little more ways to go before they were clear from the cottage and the grounds all together.

Especially if they didn’t want to get caught.

But one thing was truth; the Wilhelm Household was truly under attack by the armies of two other Households – one of them with a wildcat for their symbol, the other a ram.

They managed to get to one of the garden areas, where they were sprung upon.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Empress!” said Calla.

The Empress was not alone; she was with a small army escort.

“I was... I was getting them to a safer place!” Calla says, a little too quickly.

Remus and Severus held their wands to their sides; as much as they would love nothing more than to hex the life out of Royal Heinie, they were waiting for the right moment.

“Why? They would have been safer up in their quarters!” Empress Anita sounded very smooth... too smooth...

“I saw the armies had started to attack, Empress! A few had even managed to break through and got into the room! They... they attacked the maids and the bitches, they didn’t want any witnesses... the Mutt managed to attack them... being that he can change into a hound and... I’m sorry, Your Majesty, I didn’t know what else to do, but -”

The Empress holds her hand up to stop the young woman. “I can see you used your sense of duty and loyalty to the Wilhelm Household to your best of abilities!”

It should have been a relief to hear that, but the five could see that the Army escort had not been ordered to stand down.

All around them they could hear the fighting that was happening. But in this little section, it was like they were the only ones; Empress Anita with her six guards and them.

There was this glint within the Empress’s eye...

“Funny thing is... a little birdie told me that this was all set up. The Fordyce and the Kershaw wouldn’t have known about the Trinity Mates until the end of the Trials. The rules are very, very clear about how things work around here and if anyone steps outside of them, they are to be punished for it!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Empress Anita then sees the crate, steps forward, Sirius tried to back away, only to be grabbed by two of the soldiers and held firm to the spot, while another rips the crate from his hands and places it at the royal woman’s feet.

She kneels and sees for herself to what was within it.

“And you’re stealing my prized possessions!” she screeches.

“They were never yours to have!” Giselle speaks up.

“I beg your pardon?” Anita replies in a shrill. “Who are you to speak to me in such a manner?”

Giselle stared right into Anita’s eyes, her face nearly emotionless; “Queen Giselle Vivianna Clarisse Angelét of Casper, also known as the Fifth Realm! I speak to you as _your ruler_ , Empress Anita Nochelle Juniper Wilhelm!”

The Empress threw her head back as she laughed in hysterics.

“Oh, do you?” she mocks with a sneer. “By who’s authority? In case you haven’t noticed, Sweet-Sugar, you’re in the Second Realm. You have no power! You’re nothing but a piece of property to keep your people in line and ensure that we don’t invade your world!”

“That is where you are wrong!” Giselle speaks, still as clearly, standing as straight as she can go, ignoring the searing pain and discomfort that was coursing through her entire body.

Remus stood close behind her; keeping one hand on her waist to help her stay steady, his wand firmly held in the other.

Giselle continued, staring down at the Empress’s defiance and that smirk of amusement that irked her so much, but didn’t play on to it; “The Second Realm, better known as Forsaken Dystopia, was, and has always been, under Fifth Realm’s Law! Casperian Rule! My rule!”

Severus had moved a little closer, with Calla and Sirius behind them. He was also keeping Sirius from doing something that might jeopardise things.  
“I know why you’re desperate to get to the crate, but you need to trust us on this,” he had whispered into his old schoolmate’s ear, before getting him to be with Calla.

Empress Anita didn’t flinch, the hilarity plastered on her features.

“What proof do you have? You’re just a little girl whose people gave up, because they knew that if they didn’t they would pay dearly by our hands! Thirty-five years ago the Fifth Realm made contact with us for the first time; we extended a hand of peace and fair trade, which was accepted; only to be deceitful and without any true diplomacy. It took our world five years to discover what your people and the truth! You had no intensions of befriending us and sharing your wealth! So we had to do something to make sure that our means were met!”

Giselle shakes her head; “That is where both the Second and Fifth Realm went wrong! Because what you’re saying is utter false! I know the truth, now! I now know why I was sent here! Like so many other Queens before me, along those who were born with the titles based upon their birth.

“Both Realms have acted in treason against the Crown! The reason why it had been gotten away with for so many years is because Casper deliberately withheld the truth from not only myself, but the countless of others, in the belief that because their rightful Queen is young and unknowing that she was being used as a tool and as property! Plus to ensure that any King born wasn’t outranked, knowing full well that once a Queen is born, she is automatically above any male ruler on Casper... and the Second Realm.

“The greetings happened well before thirty-five years ago, Anita! They happened one hundred and fifty years ago, maybe a few more years, or a few less, as there isn’t a full set date, just a rough timeline, when seven realms were once connected through a series of portholes.

“It was then when the Second and Fifth were one large multi-realm Kingdom, going under the same rules. That was until something happened to the Second Realm, where they were struck down with some plague where it nearly wiped them out. It was the Fifth Realm that helped them, knowing that they would be able to ensure the numbers can be increased once more... that is where the Khanians came into it.

“The agreement was that in exchange, you would be under the Fifth Realm Law, and be ruled by the Reigning Queen... unless there is no Queen available; then it would be the Reigning King.

“Thirty-five years ago you, Empress Anita, along with several of the Households within this Realm, and the current Reigning King of the time, Inigo Kendry Ronan Marquez, with his chosen council, conspired and collaborated, which was the plan to scare the Casperians into a new order, and setting it all up where no-one, other than those who were in the know, knew!

“Five years after the plan was made, the message was delivered and set in motion to what has been for the years to come, until now!”

Severus reaches into the inner pocket of his robes and pulls out a simple book, bound in the plainest of plain leather, with ‘True Reigning Head of the Realms’ upon the cover.

Empress Anita paled at the sight of it.

“No! That can’t be!”

“Oh, but it is,” Severus says simply. “I found it by chance, in our room, of all places; you clearly weren’t expecting someone to take a chance to take an interest in the books in there. Or find any hidden little compartments in the bookcase itself, where this happened to be. Imagine to our surprise when we find that this is the documentation of who the rightful ruler just happened to be the entire time of her setting foot in this realm?

“The reason you knew who she was, her status... her availability upon arrival, and knowing her kind’s ability to coexist with a race outside of her own, including another Realm’s.

“Giselle’s was not the only one we had found, either.”

Severus pulls out another plain covered book, and another, and another, until fifteen others in total were on display on the ground at Anita’s feet – he had magicked a simple violet cloth for the books to land on before he had carefully ‘tossed' them. The sixteenth was still in Severus’s hands – Giselle’s.

“You know what they are Anita,” Giselle says, with a single tear rolling down her cheek. “You, your husband, and so many others, who have participated from this world, and Casper, will be pay.”

“I’ve had enough of this!” Anita snaps with impatience. “Guards! Seize them!”

“Lay a single hand on the Queen and you, too, will be charged and tried with treason!” Remus speaks up, he hadn’t left his hand from his mate’s waist; he could feel her starting to really feel the pain she had been ignoring up until this point.

The guards were confused on what to do.

“Have a look for yourselves!” Calla finally speaks up. “Some of you are from the Fifth Realm yourself!”

It was enough for one of the male guards to go over and pick up one of the books and sees for himself...

His eyes darkened...

He looks right at Giselle, and holds up a single hand with his fingers loosely curled.

Giselle, Remus, Severus, Calla and Sirius froze for a split-second.

“Guards, arrest her!” he orders with seething anger... pointing right at Empress Anita.

“What? No! You can’t!”

Giselle spoke in a firm, confident tone; “Anita Nochelle Juniper Wilhelm, you are hereby arrested by the Crown for treason, murder, extortion, rape, assault and a myriad of other crimes that would take forever to list. You are no longer with the Title of Empress! You are not only stripped from your title, you are stripped of any lands, property and other assets, including luxury comforts.

“Take her to her old quarters and ensure that she doesn’t leave! Find the Emperor and escort him to different room of the place, do not tip him off on what has occurred as yet.”

“Yes, my Queen!”

“And someone get this collar off this man!” Severus indicated to the thing that was still around Sirius’s neck.

Remus saw Giselle’s legs giving out, catching her.

“Giselle?”  
Severus quickly darting over to help lower her.

“We need to get her into somewhere more private,” says Calla.

“Take her to the guards’ quarters, the Captain’s personal room ought to be sufficed and it’s closest from here,” spoke the guard who made the order of arrest on Anita. “Calla knows where it is.”

“Thank you, Auden,” says Calla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More explanations on portholes. Realm rules and what is going on with Giselle, and more in due time


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change is happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metamorphose - guess it's another way of saying metamorphosis, it's perhaps the best way I can even come up with for the following within this chapter.
> 
> First photo = the wolf and raven  
> Second photo = the moon and stars
> 
> (couldn't find one that had them all in one, so this is where you own imagination can play in)

Chapter  
14

 

A very bleak and simple room, with a metal framed double bed, single table and chair, and a single shower with privy cornered off by a plain curtain served as the Captain’s private room, within the Guards’ quarters.

But it was sufficient enough for privacy and security, as Remus lay Giselle in the middle of the bed. She takes a hold of his hand, not wanting him to leave her side; so he stays right next to her.

He closed his eyes for a moment, unsure how to explain this sudden feeling that was starting to wash over him. He could see Severus was also feeling this, too.

“Is she going to be okay?” Severus asks, still trying to understand what was happening to his and Remus’s mate. “And, what is happening?”

Also to whatever was happening to themselves, for they started to feel this tingling sensation pulsating through their veins and bloodstreams, slowly making its way to cover them whole.

“Metamorphose; I don’t know if you have creatures in your world that go from looking like one thing to a completely different other appearance, but it’s the only word Casper has found to describe this form of modification during their adaption phase,” Calla explains. “Only a select number of Khanians have this gene, where they are not just going through the next phase and adapting to compensate with their mates after successful mating has transpired... they’re going into what we call a Coronation.”

“Coronation?” asks Remus.

“Isn’t she already a Queen?” says Severus, just as confused.

“Uh...?” Remus then goes into alarm, when he sees the back of Giselle’s dress and the mattress.

Light blue and crimson blood was still seeping out, little by little – yet it was worrying her mates. Giselle was fading in and out. There was something else they had noticed; a layer was starting to form over her skin, beginning at her feet. It was multicoloured and gemstone like.

She was looking at Remus, breathing steadily, she didn’t forget about Severus, either. She needed him just as much.

Quietly assuring that she is fine with her own rhythm that was hitting through their bodies, through the tingling they were receiving.

Calla assures them; “She is safe! It’s part of the process! But, I can see that the connection is starting to take hold of you both, you need to be with her.”

“We’re still trying to understand!”

“Trust that you will, as this is not just her process, it’s yours, too,” said Calla. “For now, just know that no harm is going to come to you now.”

“Calla,” Giselle manages to speak up before the young woman retreats out of the room.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Until this metamorphose is complete, you are hereby my voice of command, you know what needs to be done.”

A small symbol of a gold crown with a crescent moon, stars, raven and wolf appeared on Calla’s forehead.

Honoured to be given the role, Calla gives a final nod before leaving, closing the door.

Carefully, Remus began to loosen and slip the straps of the dress down Giselle’s arms, he didn’t know why, but it felt right. Giselle’s silent beaconing drew Severus over to join them, and following Remus’s lead, assisting in not only removing the dress, but their own clothing; as the tingling pulsation began to grow more and more; engulfing them.

The layer began to creep up and branch out, starting to encase Remus and Severus with Giselle.

Warmth spread over them, for the layer was not only giving the sense of protection, but it was doing something else.

Giselle aware of how they weren’t too sure of what to make of what was even happening to them, places a hand over each of her mates’ chests, where their hearts would be. She wasn’t as uncomfortable as she was earlier during her phase, she was calm, accepting, and helping Remus and Severus to understand, too.  
No words were needed, at least not the verbal sort.

Both enclosed her as much as possible between them, managing to entwine legs and arms, comfortable as they could get, and embraced the layering that encased them completely from head to toe.

It felt like they were inside a very big multi-gemstone blanket of sorts, which radiated light vibrations through their bodies, and the feeling of changing.  
Remus sees Severus, the tattoo that was on his left forearm, from his Death Eater days, morphing... changing.

Severus closed his eyes, for as the mark changed, so did the much of the darkness that once held on to him. He was still him, but no longer with the weight of a stupid moment in time that he believed had cost him so much...

The hand that was holding his, firmed a little more, causing him to open his dark eyes to see the grey-green pair of Remus’s looking right at him; witnessing Remus’s own changing.

Every single scar that had been inflicted throughout his life from childhood to further due to becoming a werewolf, was fading into nothing, along with it, this essence that came with them, the beast was separating, out of his veins and into the casing.

He was clenching his teeth, and squeezed his eyes, he could feel Severus and Giselle both holding him firmly, helping him through the transition from being a werewolf... to being an ordinary, ‘young’, wizard, which, in itself had a singeing feel, almost burning, but as quickly as it was rolling in, it was pumping right back out again, taking more and more of the wretched beast that had plagued him for majority of his current life. That had prevented him from being able to fulfil many of his hopes and dreams and more... okay, with the exception of a few good things, but...

Giselle, herself, was going through her own form of transformation; the tops of her ears started to turn into little points, her hair no longer silver and blue, turning into strands of gold, skin now lighter in shade.

These weren’t the only alterations that were occurring to them.

###

In the meantime, Calla carried out her duty as the voice of command she had been given, organising a ceasefire, where the Fordyce and Kershaw Houses were quick to recognise the symbol upon the Phexian’s forehead;

“We had wondered when we would ever see the emblem of House Wolfram once more,” spoke one of the Kershaw people.

“What will become of House Wilhelm?” asks a Fordyce soldier.

“Until the Coronation is complete, the prisoners are to remain in lockdown as ordered by the newly titled Empress Giselle Angelét, the female mate to the Wolfram Emperors, Khanian Queen by birthright, True Ruler of the Realms by blood and heritage,” Calla informs them with polite and firm manner. “You are to take these and pass them throughout the Kingdoms to inform that the Wolfram Empire has resurrected once more... and change for the better is finally going to be here.”

Calla had with her baskets full of gold, silver and bronze tokens that bore the same symbol that was upon her forehead.

Several of the Fordyce and Kershaw soldiers took hold of these buckets and scurried off to carry out their duty. Others stayed to help with ensuring the Prisoners didn’t escape, as well as protecting the Guard’s Quarters, where the Trinity Mates were.

Calla went as far as taking it upon herself to help Sirius find a suitable location to properly lay, what should have been, his children to rest with dignity.

“We will find the location of your other children,” she tells him.

Sirius could only nod his response. He was grateful, but his pain was still so great, he would love nothing more than to hold the only two living children he had, but for now, he was contented in knowing that for once, since being in this godforsaken place, he was allowed to fully start grieving and process what had been disallowed for far too long.

He stayed in the little garden nook, where the freshly relayed soil had been placed, tears slowly going down his cheeks, recollecting the horrors... and the small miracles.

_‘Soon,’_ he says in his own mind, staring at the grave. _‘Soon, I will have your brothers with me. I just wish, you and your mother were here, too.’_

His shoulders shook and sobs broke out. Wishing he could go back and right his wrongs, then perhaps... maybe...

###

Remus was the first to open his eyes, feeling the coolness against his exposed skin. He lifted his head from the pillow, slowly propping himself up, the first to come to his notice were Severus and Giselle.

He gazes at Severus first, his features now more profoundly youthful looking. His black hair had lengthened to being more waist length, pointed ears and well toned. Remus could still ‘see’ Severus for the man he was, or rather, is; only he wasn’t so plagued with the darkness that he once had surrounding him.

The mark upon Severus’s arm was now more noticeable, instead of a skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth like a tongue; it was now a raven perched beside a wolf, surrounded by a crescent moon and stars.

  


However, there was on new feature that nearly had Remus dropping his jaw with awe; a pair of transparent wings, looking like silk or glass that was hit by sunlight with the colouring.

He hadn’t expected to see those!

Giselle’s golden hair, with soft highlights of the blue and silver she once had, pointed ears, lighter toned skin, but still with a hint of mocha, though tinges of rainbow colouring blending in beautifully, complimenting her own transparent wings; that were lying smoothly down, unspoiled by Severus’s arms that were around her, (nor by when Remus had his own arms entwined).

She aged a little, with an air of maturity, both in maturity, and via his own sensing, her mind. She was still quite young, but Remus now knew, and understood a lot better, on why Giselle was the way she was.

During metamorphose, their minds ‘melded’, for what felt like many a years. Going through unlocked and buried knowledge of the full truth of how the Second Realm became the Forsaken Dystopia, and why they ended up in the worlds they had, having the lives they had; why there was a connection between them.  
Then there was his own appearance; Remus could see the single straight mirror and saw for himself.

Not a single scar or trace of his old werewolf self, but he did have slightly more pointed ears and the same youthful and toned appearance as Severus had. His light brown hair had a coppery tinge to it now, instead of the premature greys he once had, (though they had disappeared upon his arrival to the Second Realm, being only simply light brown); plus it was shoulder length and wavy.

It should be a surprise after seeing Severus and Giselle’s; however he was still taken aback by his own set of wings, just as transparent and rainbow catching as ever.

Surrounding them was the remains of the encasing that had covered them, broken and scattered upon the bed and floor, like shards of multicoloured crystal and glass.

Giselle was no longer bleeding out, the light blue and crimson blood dried; along with the evidence of something more that had happened between them, when she welcomed their embrace, their caress and one at a time, taking their turns over and over, fully naming her as their mate... the one who will bear their children... the one they treasure and love above any other, the Empress who was theirs in their past and now once more in their present and future.

She won’t go into fertilisation phase for another number of months, now that they had a full sweep of her body, and her readiness, for such a step during their metamorphose and lovemaking.

But it mattered not.

Remus thought this as he gently moves a few strands of Giselle’s hair aside, out of her face.

Her brown eyes open at this, looking right into his grey-green.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” she says softly, sleep still within her voice.

A small smile spreads.

“And a good morning to you, too, Young Empress,” he says, just as soft.

He lowers down and tenderly, lightly kisses her lips, which was accepted, and returned just with some heat behind it.

Severus wakes to see this; quietly stretches out, arching his back, feeling good... and welcoming the kisses that came his way...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters are of before Anita became Empress of House Wilhelm and the Forsaken Dystopia.  
> Of how Severus, Remus and Giselle ended up where they had, until returning not only to their Home Realm, but to their "original" states.
> 
> Image 1 = Emperor Audric Johan Remus Wolfram = Remus  
> (think of the image as one of those official portraits with this one, lol)  
> Image 2 = Sevastian Mordecai Everett Wolfram = Severus  
> Image 3 = Giselle Vivianna Clarisse Angelet = Giselle
> 
> (images are as close to what was in my head for their appearances, the rest is up to your imagination ^_^ )

Chapter  
15

Delight was written all over her face when she saw them approaching. Today was a special day and it just wouldn’t be complete without them; the Emperors of House Wolfram, Severus and Remus – well that is the names they prefer to be known outside of their official names, Sevastian Mordecai Everett and Audric Johan Remus.

It took all of her strength to not move from her spot on the podium, where she sat with her family, and go straight to them. But she knew that she would be able to speak with them more properly, for now she had to be content with them greeting House Wilhelm the way the other guests have thus far.

The podium was well decorated with the colours of House Wilhelm; royal purple, peridot and silver, with their emblem of a crescent moon and stars; fashioned with elegance and pride; as was the rest of the palace and grounds of the Kingdom.

“Your Majesties, King Jarvis and Queen Kristina of House Wilhelm, I present to you the Reigning Emperor Sevastian of House Wolfram and Reigning Emperor Audric of House Wolfram!” spoke the court announcer, who stood beside the podium.

The two young males approached and gave their respective bows.

They were both seventeen years old and had sealed their union of marriage to combine their two Houses into one House once they had both became sixteen – both out of duty to their parents and out of pure love toward the other.

A union that was celebrated and blessed upon, for Botanica was a world that embraced the different styles of love and unions. They understood that strong foundations were important and needed to ensure stability, not only within a marriage, but for the household and the lands throughout.

They were very similar to their parallel world, Casper, whom they traded with from food to materials and even mates. It was not uncommon for the Khani to be wedded within one of the Households of Botanica, for they were known for their ability to change and adapt to reproduce children with any species they successfully connect with. Or even a Phexi, who had very similar qualities to their distant Khani cousins.

“We thank you for inviting us to the festivities that is to help celebrate the Young Princess, Angeline Gisella Clarice Vivienne, on her thirteenth year of birth,” spoke Remus, full of polite manner and air of genuine gratification.

Angeline was seated at the very front of the podium, dressed in the white, purple and green dress that was made especially for today, her golden hair pinned in a way that showed that, while she was still innocent, she had come into bloom.

She gives a small, shy smile to Remus and Severus.

Remus was slightly taller between the two, but not by much. Wavy light copper brown hair down to his shoulders, which half of it was pinned back nice and neatly out of the way, pointed ears and grey-green eyes, his physique was exquisite, (at least to the Young Princess he did). He was wearing black breeches and boots, going well with the green and burgundy long-sleeve tunic and belt that had a buckle in the shape of a Wolf and Raven united by a crown, the wolf was silver with a garnet eye, while the raven was gold with an emerald eye.

His wings were shimmering of silver, burgundy and gold.

Whereas Severus’s own wings were of black, green and silver, like most of his outfit of black long-sleeve tunic with silver and green trim, however there were rows of burgundy wolves etched nicely into the silver lining of the hem, cuffs and belt of his tunic. The belt buckle was the same as Remus’s, only the raven was silver with emerald eye and the wolf was gold with garnet eye.

His waist length black hair was in a tight braid, showing off his features of strong youth and sharp features that was common among the males from the House of Corbin, which was once his representing name, until he and Remus came up with a new name that honoured both the raven and the wolf, and served as the leading House of Botanica Empire.

“The pleasure is ours, Emperors,” spoke King Jarvis, a lean, but strongly man with brown hair and beard.

Jarvis had no wings, he felt that he didn’t require them for his ruling, (and this is a personal choice for any who were blessed to have the gift of wings); his ears however were pointed though, showing that he was of Royalty and power. High royalty have pointed ears, lower classes do not; however much like those of Casper, High Royalty are born, not named. Meaning that there are those who’ve been born into the High Ranks, but are not of ruling material, there is a dire reason for this, but none to be concerned for on this day.

“We are so pleased that you could make the journey, understanding that Wolfram Palace is quite far from here,” speaks the Queen Kristina.

She was like an older version to the Young Princess Angeline, with the same golden hair and porcelain features, only instead of brown eyes, which were Angeline’s in inheriting them from her father, the Queen had hazel-green.

“When an obligation needs to be met, we make it our duty to keep it,” Severus says simply.

His dark eyes sweep the podium to have a good look at the Wilhelm family, before resting on Angeline, or rather, ‘Giselle’ as she wished to be known as by him and Remus during their first meet, many years ago, when they were only children.

The Corbin, Wulfstan and Wilhelm Houses have always been strong allies for as long as one was even able to write the history of Botanica, even before as many like to believe. So it was not uncommon for the children of these households to meet up and play with each other, continuing on with the bonds of strong alliance and friendship.

“Please allow our assigned escorts to show you to your accommodations to freshen up before the celebration formally begins,” says Jarvis.

After more polite courtesies, the Emperors and their chosen entourage followed the two servants into the palace.

“Handsome fellows, I must say,” Giselle hears the voice of someone behind her, full of awe and quiet lust. “I cannot wait for the official announcement of being named as their chosen bearer.”

Giselle did her very best to not say anything to this.

Many a rumours had spread on who the ‘lucky female’ was who had been chosen the Emperors to be granted the honour of bearing their children.

While same sex marriage was very blessed as that of a marriage between man and woman, heirs were still of importance. Whenever a pair of males or females wed, they are to choose a ‘donor’ or ‘surrogate’ that is of the opposite gender to ensure the future of the House is continued.

It was no different for House Wolfram, the Empire House of Botanica.

But Giselle did shift ever so subtly to peer over to the owner of the voice, a young brunette with hard face, wearing beauty products and a rather revealing dress – something the King disapproved of, and tried to see to it that she was dressed in a more suitable garment for the Young Princess’s birthday.

But that was Lady Anita; the eldest daughter of King Jarvis and his first wife, Delyla and would have been next in line to inherit the crown and Kingdom of House Wilhelm, but when Kristina, Jarvis’s second wife a Khanian from Casper, birthed an egg, that hatched into daughter with pointed ears and particular markings upon her shoulder blades and waist, Anita knew this young Fairy’s birth had placed her on top of the inheritance above the siblings that were born before her.

That is what the Khanians are, Fairies Rulers, some would class them as gods depending on the Realm, closely related to the Wizards of the Fourth Realm, but of more strength and power.

Botanica were for many races, Elves, Wingless Fairies, Selkies and more, including Wizards and Witches. The Khanians, (and Phexians) of the Fifth Realm were the very reasons as to why the Seven Realms were in connection with each other.

Even though each Realm took their own pathways that suited to their needs, there was no denying, well those who have chosen to keep the knowledge of their history that is.

Anita saw Giselle’s quick glance and pierced her lips firmly with distaste, but said nothing, knowing she would be chastised if she did.

Beside Anita was Lord Jovian, built like a brick, and Lady Serine, who looked similar to Anita, only much softer.

Giselle decided to not concern herself, as the next line of guests were presented.

###

Music sung of rhythm as it played, allowing the participants to dance with delight, or simply enjoy whilst eating the divine food and sip their drinks, or have a go had some of the choice mini games.

“You look like rather bored,” Remus comments to Severus, now standing next to him after leaving the dance area, where he had fulfilled his obligatory dancing sessions with several of the young women of the different Houses, including, of course, Giselle.

Severus was near the back of the garden, keeping to himself.

“And you look like you wanted to bring her over here,” Severus gives a small knowing raise of the eyebrows.

“As if you wouldn’t welcome it,” Remus quips in a mutter, he had cast a charm that only allowed for themselves to hear what they were saying.

“Our time alone with her will come, Audric,” Severus says.

Remus makes a slight face, which caused Severus to chuckle, knowing how the former Wulfstan wasn’t overly fond of being called by his first name. Yet, he knew he can get away with it.

They see Lady Anita walking over to them.

“Oh no, what does she want?” Severus mutters.

“My cock,” Remus grimaces, trying to pretend that he hadn’t seen the young woman of age 25.

Severus just places sympathetic hand on his partner’s shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. Remus appreciated it.

“How are you enjoying the festivities?” she asks them now standing right in front of them, with a glass of wine in her hand and grin on her lips. “I hope you are not bored to tears. My half-sister insisted on keeping things so... juvenile and unexciting, I am sure you would rather enjoy something a little more risqué and riveting?”

“This not our party to dictate upon, Lady Anita, this day is for Princess Angeline and we’re here as honoured and gracious guests,” Severus tells her, tone laced with silk.

He never liked Anita, not one bit.

“Oh come now, we know that you’re only using this as a cover for the real reason you’re here,” Anita joshed; “Using my half-sister’s day to overshadow it with your big announcement.”

“What announcement would that be?” Remus questioned her.

Anita steps a little closer than they would have liked, especially when she was close enough to barely graze the front of Remus’s breeches with her fingers.

“You’ve found your bearer and I’m happy in knowing that you have, for having the highest honour would certainly bring much happiness.”  
Her fingers inched further in...

“Lady Anita, I would like for you to remove your hand from my person, and walk away. Now is not the time for such announcements, for we would like for the Princess to enjoy her day,” Remus said strongly, pulling away.

With a roll of the eyes, then a quick flash of cheek, Anita was gone.

“Too bad we can execute her for being a bitch,” Severus mentions.

“No, but the satisfaction of seeing the look of her face with what has been planned when the brightest star touches the ground to bring the night, would be enough,” Remus returns.

“Can we have her executed as a gift?”

Remus snorted, shaking his head.

###

The guests who had been invited to stay for the Twilight Hours, also known as the ‘Hours of Gifts and Announcements’, had all settled amongst the tables and chairs, to enjoy simple foods and drink, while the Princess sat in her little throned chair, receiving her gifts that had come far and wide and placed nicely on and around a large table.

Giselle tended to want to shy away from this part of the celebrations, as she didn’t like to boast or show off much.

No surprising that once again she had received jewellery, new books and clothing, but she did receive some rather interesting and rather elaborate gifts, too, such as the perfume that is solely made in the Kingdom of Alaric, from Alaric rose and honeysuckle, and the very well detailed wood carving of the moon and stars of her house.

A tapping of glass brings silence and attention toward the table where the King and Queen were seated with the King’s older children and special guests, including the Emperors of House Wolfram.

“Distinguished guests,” Jarvis speaks, as he stands up. “My Queen and I would like to extend our gratitude for coming here today and helping to celebrate our daughter’s birthday; I do hope that this day will live on as one of great fondness for her.”

He looks over at his youngest daughter with pride and love.

Polite applause was given.

Giselle smiles in return, though rather shy, seated within her throne just centimetres from the table.

“I have also been given permission to give the following proclamation,” the King goes one.

Many peaks of interest now, including a very confident Anita, who sat up straight and tall, with her head held in a way that showed her stature and importance.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honour and pleasure to officially announce the marriage of the Emperors of House Wolfram to one of my own House!”

Anita blinked at this. “What? Marriage?” she chokes out loud.

Remus and Severus rose from their seats and walked over to Giselle, extending their hands for her to take and bring her forth.

They could see her cheeks were tad pink, but knew that this was part of their declaring their union to the public.

Standing where they could be seen, Emperors Sevastian and Audric stood on either side of their Giselle.

Sevastian/Severus spoke clearly and unwavering; “We wedded in private ceremony with the witness of the King Jarvis and his Queen, Kristina and a select number of Rulers from the other six Realms, going on the Khani and Botanic tradition of sealing the vows of protection, honour and love, which as many would know is where marriage is done in secrecy and then announced a short number of days later, known as the night of affirmation or wedding night.

“Emperor Audric and I would like to present our new Bride, Empress Giselle Vivianna Clarisse Angelét Wolfram.”

Upon the words he spoke, Giselle’s dress changed colour, instead of white, royal purple and peridot green, it was of silver and gold, with touches of black, burgundy and emerald green. Around her neck appeared a white and yellow gold locket bearing the crescent moon and stars symbol that was of the House she was born to, encircling the raven and the wolf that was of House Wolfram, and matching earrings in her earlobes.

A pair of dazzling wings appeared, they were almost clear and transparent, but she knew from watching Severus and Remus that she was able to change the way they look in colours and patterns to suit, be it with what she was wearing, to her mood, or even have them ‘disappear’.

Severus and Remus saw her as more than just a bearer. They loved her deeply, and knew that no other girl would fit when they started down on the path of hunting for the female they needed to ensure their House continued, so they were willing to wait until she was close to coming into her blooming to wed her, and wait a little longer until she had bloomed, which happened in the last hours of the eve of her birthday, so is to bed her.

Many were in awe of what they had witnessed and heard, but once the slight shock wore off, the congratulations and cheers came. Though they would have liked to have been at the wedding for themselves, they knew that the Emperors were well within their rights to carry out the plans they had with Giselle in securing her to them in marriage.

The festivities seemed to have lifted once more in energies.

This time Severus did dance, (as was both a promise to Giselle and a tradition, too).

As the crowd enjoyed their dance, daggered eyes were glaring right at the Trinity Mates from the Royal Table.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning, Holy hell that was disturbing to read up ahead.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Image One = Anita
> 
> Image Two = Remus returned (just need to picture the shoulder length hair, as this guy is hard to find!)
> 
> Image Three = Severus Returned
> 
> Image Four = Giselle returned

Chapter  
16

“Mmm, alone at last,” Severus sighs with relief, closing the door of their chambers, after he, Remus and Giselle had entered.

All newly wedded couples have two full nights and the days in between alone, away from others. The three would still have access to the servants should they require them, but other than that, it was just the three of them.

The House of Wolfram had been given one of the best guest suites available within the Wilhelm Palace, overlooking some of the lush gardens, lake and starts of the forest line.

Everything was set up, luxurious and primp, like they were in a mini apartment, and ready for the next two nights, or three if they were to count the remaining hours of this very night, as it was a good couple of hours before midnight.

For Giselle this will be her first night away from her old suite, and after the second night she would be travelling with her mates to the Wolfram castle. Her heart skipped a little.

“Are you alright?” Remus asks, standing behind her and slipping his arms around her waist.

“Just nervous,” she replies. “I knew this was coming, but...”

Remus gets Giselle to turn and look at him.

“It is still a big step and adjustment?” he offers.

Giselle nods.

“Understandable.”

Severus came over with three glasses of some form of beverage; Remus and Giselle accepted theirs.

“If anyone suggests we toast, I will jump into that hot tub and scream in it,” he tells them, indicating to the in-ground hot tub near a set of large windows on the far side of the room.

“Fully clothed or butt-naked?” Remus replies.

“I’ll keep you guessing,” Severus grins slyly.

Giselle’s cheeks go a little pink, unable to hold her soft laugh, though it did display her nervousness, and the innocence she still bears.

Remus and Severus knew this; however they knew their Bride before they chose her. They knew she had a quiet boldness to her natural shyness. A side hardly anyone sees, unless she wanted them to see. Within the company of her two mates, Giselle knew she was safe, so was relaxed as she could get.

She takes a sip of her fizzy drink, still trying to calm her fluttering heart.

Taking another when she felt Severus going in behind her and gets in closer at the same time as Remus. (The glasses magically put aside).

They were gentle when they began to take turns in kissing her upon the lips, unlacing her dress until the top part slipped down to reveal her dainty breasts.

Remus was the first work his way down until his tongue flicks at one of her exposed nipples. Giselle lets out a song like sound, the Khanian Fairy song of love as it has been dubbed, for her sweet, stimulating sounds that allow her mates to know they’re doing right. She leans right back into Severus, trying not to buckle at the knees.

It was notion enough for Remus and Severus to move Giselle over to the large bed, where they lay her down, Severus take his turn in gently playing with her breasts, while Remus begins to undress, by taking his tunic off.

“Mmm,” Giselle sings, when her lips were met by Remus’s, and the lower of her dress carefully removed by Severus, revealing her chastity belt.

Being born in the highest position, keeping Giselle’s purity intact until she was ready to be mated was of real importance.

A special cloth that wrapped around her waist and in between her legs, where only she can remove it for sanitary reasons, yet it is protected during those moments, to ensure no-one brings ill will.

Of course they knew of this, as Remus and Severus carefully removed the barrier together, and lightly begin to cause Giselle to sing with their fingers, arching into the feel.

It wasn’t long before she was sitting up and helping them remove their breeches and then sinking back down, and feeling Remus entering her. Severus always knew Remus would be the one to break the first maidenhead, naming him Giselle’s Alpha.

This wasn’t so much a case of who of the two was better equipped, for Giselle saw them as both equal.

Yet when it the soft whimpers came, mixed with wonder and pleasure from Remus’s careful motions within Giselle’s tight wall, it was a sense of knowing that this was right. She wasn’t forgetting her other mate, if anything the deep lip locking, soothing words and caressing increased the stimulation, and had her buck into Remus, as he was sliding on back in at the same time as Severus had started teasing breasts.

She let out a small whimper when that happened, for she felt it then, followed by a slight oozing sensation coming out of her.

Remus felt it, too, easing himself out of her, he had not only just ejaculated, but the evidence of what had been one of Giselle’s maidenheads.

“What colour is it?” Giselle asks, almost afraid to sit up to look.

“Blue and crimson,” Remus replies, unable to hide his smile at the side.

Slowly she goes to sit up, with Severus and Remus to help her, needing to see for herself.

Glimmering on the sheets and still seeping out, was a mix of light blue and crimson, some of it combining to look like different shades of purple, sparkling against the evidence of Remus’s match with her. (They didn’t doubt it, but it was still a bit of a slight nervous feel when it came to the Khani female and her ability to bare children or not with the mates she has been grouped with).

To drive the fact on how thrilled Remus was, he lowers and kisses Giselle’s stomach, roughly where her eggs would surely develop when she reaches fertilisation phase.

About an hour later, when Giselle was able to rest and be cleaned up, she was ready for Severus to make his claimant upon her, naming him her Beta.

Remus had gotten her to lean back against him, between his legs, (himself amongst the pillows), and after making sure Giselle was comfortable, Severus parted her legs with his hips and guided the head of his cock to the lips of her vagina and eased it in before moving it away and sliding the rest in.

She didn’t cry as much this time, but she was still feeling the slight burn from being stretched, just not as intense as it was the first time. But it was soon mixed with pleasure, and her song was ringing nicely within Severus’s ear.

Remus had started doing what Severus had done, in caressing and kissing and teasing. Giselle enjoyed it then, and she was certainly enjoying it now!

That was until the song was replaced with a cry out in pain, clenching her jaw, but knowing that Severus was still not fully through her last hymen, and she had heard the second was tougher to break through than the first one... but worth it in many cases.

She just wasn’t expecting it to be like this.

“Bite down, sweetheart,” Remus tells her, offering a bit of sheeting, which she took between her teeth and bit down as hard as she could go.

She was starting to feel the trickle once more, only it wasn’t a gush like it was the first time.

Severus managed to peek, a slither of a smile on his lips when he saw, and with careful movement, so is to not stop until Giselle’s was fully broken through, he places a hand on her abdomen, and gives a nod.

“Crimson and blue, sweetheart,” she hears Remus, as her eyes were closed.

Giselle opens them just enough to see her two mates, looking more at Severus, who still had his hand on her belly, starring right at her with his dark eyes, but just in time to see them close, hearing his own deep throated sound, as he released his seed and the final strand of the membrane breaking as he did.

Once Severus had slowed to a stop and pulls out, he kisses Giselle’s stomach, before helping her to see for herself.

“Between nine to twelve months,” he tells her.

She understood the meaning. Blue and crimson meant she was able to bear children with them, the breaking of the hymens and how long it took were an indication on how long it would be until she would be having her first fertilisation fever.

In Giselle’s case, her body still needed a little more time before being able to carry and lay the eggs that would have her husbands’ children within them.

But they were happy to wait until then, Giselle had bled blue twice, to the young men she loved. The evidence in the very areas they had done the deeds, and a clear knowing on who the Alpha and the Beta were between them.

After a very quick removal of the sheeting and changing it with a clean one, (placing the stained one by door), Remus and Severus had Giselle settle between them, her head resting on Severus’s chest, falling asleep within seconds.

“We’re finally a three,” Remus murmurs, his fingers were lightly stroking Giselle’s forehead. “Just as it was predicted by the Ancients.”

Severus gently moves in and kisses Remus’s lips, which was accepted.

“We’ve always known we were to be, Remus, ever since we were children, when you and I first met, then introduced to our Sweet Girl, Giselle,” he tells him, brushing his nose tip along Remus’s jaw, before kissing him once more. “Whether or not it was the Ancients foretelling, as it could have been upon any other Trinity Mates in the making.”

Seeing his point, Remus gets a little more comfortable and decided to not worry about it.

“Sleep well, Severus, love you.”

“I love you, too.”

###

Loud chimes woke them with a start the next morning.

Giselle listened and her expression turned to one of distress.

“No!” she cries. “No! That can’t be right!”

“We’re here, Giselle,” Remus automatically pulls her firmly into his arms, his own face masked with worry.

Just then, without warning, their room was stormed into and the bed surrounded.

“What is going on?” Severus demands. “You’re forbidden to be in here, unless you have been summoned!”

“We’re under strict orders, Sires to have you three bought to the throne room,” spoke one of the soldiers, wearing a black and silver kilt, bearing an emblem of a silver wolf with red eyes.

“On whose authority?” Remus asks.

This question was met with a sudden jab with of a bolt that went through his entire being.

“Audric!” Severus cries out, as Remus spasmed and let out sounds of pain, forcing him to let go of Giselle.

“Stop! I order you to stop!” Giselle commands, only to be slapped across the face, leaving a stinging mark upon her cheek.

Severus sent the offender flying by a simple wave of his hand, which had a wand within its grasp, which he had summoned via other forms of magic.

“I knew you would be difficult!” spoke a voice filled with amusement, satisfactory and hate.

The chimes continued the ring loud and clear, as the owner of the voice enters on in stepped on through the doors.

Thunderstruck was the best way to describe the looks on Giselle’s, Remus’s and Severus’s faces when they saw her.

“Anita?” says Giselle.

“That’s Empress Anita to you!” Anita speaks with her posture straight and poised, and voice of smug confidence. “Seize them! Arrest them!”

“On what grounds?”

“As newly appointed Empress, I have decided to rule the Second Realm how it was meant to be run in the first place.”

“But you’re not the Empress!” Severus snaps.

This earned him a jolt, same way Remus had gotten and his wand taken away.

“Sevastian!”

Anita then holds up three vials containing green liquid.

“Upon their deaths, the Emperors Audric Johan Remus and Sevastian Mordecai Everett of House Wolfram, with the support of their young Bride, Empress Giselle Vivianna Clarisse Angelét of House Wolfram, formerly Angeline Gisella Clarice Vivienne of House Wilhelm, gave their written statement to hand over all proceeds and titles and so forth to the eldest child of House Wilhelm, as it tradition of our lands, by which I, Lady Anita Nochelle Juniper of House Wilhelm have sorrowfully, but with honour, accepted!”

“What written statement?” Severus cries.

Anita produces a parchment with writing upon it and...

“You forged our emblem and signatures!” Remus exclaims.

“Well... you’re dead... who is going to prove otherwise?”

Before any spells or whatever could be cast, the three were held down and forced to take the green liquid.

Anita and her carefully selected soldiers and servants watched as the two Emperors and Empress of House Wolfram slipped out of consciousness.

“Place them within the Maze! Their souls will be exonerated to other Realms, separated and wiped from any memory of knowing each other, as they are born into new lives many years from now,” Anita orders.

“What of their bodies afterwards?”

“They will be preserved within the Tombs that lie within the Maze, you know the ones.”

“Yes, Empress!”

###

At first, after the following number of days, Anita put on a brave face, one that was of sorrow and grief.

“He was my father! And my sister? She just found love... the evidence on the sheets just here! At least she knew how her Emperors felt, and I am glad for that, knowing she was loved just as much by them, as she was by me and my family,” she would say with tears going down her cheeks, messing up her make-up.

“But, what of the bodies?” she would be asked.

“They’re safe,” she simply says. “Safe from harm.”

However, as the days turned into weeks and months, Botanica became a place where many were forced to choose. A life of luxury and endless lust, or a life of submission and oppression.

Children were ripped away from their families and thrown into the Maze, every child born after that was taken away as soon as they were out of the womb, or hatched out of their egg. To be raised by ‘the Maze Nurturers’, the Guardians responsible for ensuring the children make it to their five birthday, so they can leave the nursery and take their first steps one of the many paths that led them to wherever the tunnels and alleys and more took them.

However, not all pathways led to the ‘next stage’, where the children were able to grow a little more. Some of them led straight out of the Maze and into various chambers, bedrooms and even kitchens about the lands.

These children were named ‘Baby Meat’ or ‘Little Fucks’, for the poor souls were often raped and forced to serve until their little bodies would crash out and die, once dead their bodies were cooked and eaten. Any who survive the first year, are then used to source income in some way for their owners, if they survive three years of that, they are given a complete body healing, (they only receive partial healing until this point), and are gifted to the one of the Nobles within the lands, be they Sir and Lady or King and Queen. Sometimes even the Empress and Emperor of Wilhelm House are delighted with these gifts.

That is when they are used as entertainment for parties... and they never survive those.

Those who leave the cave at age eight, which is the ‘next phase’; things are different. If a girl comes through they are treated with ‘kinder’ hands, as girls are favoured at this age, for they are a few years away from changing into womanhood, but after the changes, they are seen as ‘little women’. They are coaxed into situations that have them trust their owners, as a lot of owners are males and wanting a ‘daughter’... they provide that and their ‘daughter’ happily obliges by letting her ‘father’ make her feel good inside.

Boys, however, it depended on the owner. Some were treated very much the same as the girls, including sexual exchange. Others, well... boys are food as far as they were concerned.

After this, there was one more ‘stage’ before ‘New Blood’, often between the ages ten and twelve, these ones are often turned into maids, steeds and so on, or at times ‘the early bloomers. Didn’t mean they weren’t taken aside and made to do things, however.

Of course, much speculation and rumours did happen, especially in concerning the deaths of not only King Jarvis and Queen Kristina, but also the Ruling Emperors of Botanica and their new Bride.

Things weren’t adding up from the stories that had been told.

Yet, they learned quickly to not question Empress Anita... or her husband... Emperor Jovian, her own younger brother.

To drive the point home they used Serine as an example.

Serine never once believed a single word that came out of Anita’s, or even Jovian’s, mouth. She loved her father and step-mother, adored her half-sister, Angeline and tried to get people to see sense.

But at the end, people were gathered in the largest of the fields to witness Serine placed into a strongly enforced glass case, with not much space, right next to another glass case, with only a dividing panel separating them. In the case was a male... not just any male... a Blutbad, still in ‘normal’ form.

Slowly, certain ‘scents’ were poured on to Serine from a funnel that had been added at the very top, and the full moon began to rise, and the as the male began to change, the divider was lifted and...

Serine was ravished and savaged beyond recognisable, and to make it extra kink and bizarre, Anita places another young woman comfortably in another glass case, this one with bars and cushioned, opening her legs and allowing the blood covered Blutbad to fuck her hard and nibble just enough for her to transform into a Blutbad herself... and after the fucking, they ate the still barely alive Serine... before fucking again.

No-one could understand how Anita was able to keep her youth, while it was not uncommon for a Khani to live very long lives and ‘forever young’, Anita was not of Khani blood, but anyone who tries to point this out were shot down in flames one way or another for ‘speaking treason against the Empress’.  
This resulted in Realms Six and Seven to sever ties with the Second Realm, never to be heard for many decades. The reason Anita gave was that ‘they tried to steal our treasure’, by treasure, she means Khani eggs. But the folks of Second Realm didn’t need to know that, treasure could mean anything from their blood wine and meat to the Mazelings.

The trade between the First and Fifth Realms stayed strong; however the Third and Fourth Realm dwindled to the point where they started finding a new approach of receiving their fresh New Blood from the Realms Beyond their own.

Little did Anita know, or anyone for that matter, how after many decades, one old wizard’s attempt to help Anita stay in control before he was put out of his misery, would have tipped the scales.

Albus Dumbledore had no idea when he was marking Remus John Lupin and Severus Morgan Everett Snape to be ‘Reborn’ to the Second Realm, that they were bearing the lost souls of Audric Johan Remus and Sevastian Mordecai Everett.

Nor did the people of Casper when they sent their young Queen Giselle through as they promised to do with every Khani Queen born to keep their eggs and young safe from Anita and her Elite, that she was once the Empress.

After over seven or so decades and the confirmation many had been praying, and counting on, shone brightly against the night sky above the Guards’ Quarters where the emblem of the crowned wolf and raven with the stars and crescent moon, symbolising the return of the Wolfram Empire!

From the window of the room she was imprisoned in, Anita’s eyes and mouth widened with terror... knowing what is likely to come... knowing that the metamorphose is for when the departed souls of the past return and are truly ‘reborn’, body, mind and soul.

She wanted to kill herself, but she was unable to, for during the Emperors and Empress were returning to their old bodies, their powers were stronger than they were before – the lives the Emperors had led within the Fourth Realm had enhanced their magic and powers, meaning they had added ‘years’ of experience to their now back to seventeen year old bodies.

As for Giselle, she finally received her powers in full.

It was a gift from her mates upon their wedding night, during their claimant upon her, all those years ago. They weren’t only breaking her maidenheads, they were transferring magic and powers and skills on to her as well.

Upon the early glimmers of sunlight, the emblem had faded away, and exiting out of the Guards’ Quarters, were Emperors Sevastian Mordecai Everett Wolfram and Audric Johan Remus, and their young thirteen year old Bride, Empress Giselle Vivianna Clarisse Angelét Wolfram, as elegant and regal as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No you didn't miss anything, the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth is coming soon - the real gory details just to add on to already gory details...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter  
17

 

It was a sense of surrealism, seeing the two Emperors and Empress walking among the grounds bought to those of the Wilhelm House, and any of the remaining Fordyce and Kershaw who stayed to help keep protection and order.

It was immediate to see on who maintained the hope that the Wolfram name would come back – for it had been foretold – and those who were among Anita’s Elite and allies.

Calla approached them upon sighting them and gave a polite bow.

“I did all I could to keep things smoothly, Your Highnesses,” she says, with a voice of grace, respect and a hint of joy. “Some of the Kershaw and Fordyce have started going around spreading the word of what I have heard the prayers for by many who have been against Anita and her rule for all these years. Others, as you have seen for yourselves, have been helping in securing those who wanted to stop the process, or continue to cause trouble in other ways.

“Anita and Jovian are still confined to their allocated areas, ensuring that neither escape, be it via windows or doors, or even death. The others are held in various locations that are very much cells of Anita’s own creations.

“The staff... I wasn’t quite sure what to do, other than just to have them carry on with whatever they were meant to be doing.”

“You did what you could in the situation, Calla, and we thank you,” Severus speaks with gratitude. “We would also like to extend the offer to being named as one of the Elite Guards of Wolfram House.”

Calla at first looked rather surprised by the offer, before bowing and accepting the offer with words of being honoured.

“Official announcements and so on will be carried out once we’ve managed to get through the next number of tasks at hand,” Remus tells her.

“Of course, Your Highness, is there anything I can do right now?” says Calla.

“When was the last time you’ve slept?” Giselle asks her.

Calla goes to think; it was answer enough.

“Go and rest for the rest of the day and night, so that way you are fresh as possible for tomorrow, as we have much to do in order to move the charged to Wilhelm Palace, where the trials would be held,” Remus partly commands.

“Yes, thank you,” Calla replies. Before she leaves to start her rest and relaxation, she gives them the names of the recommended soldiers and guards who would serve with prompt attitude and have been loyal to the Wilhelm House – but not to Anita, they only served her out of having to, not because they wanted to.

“They are Wilhelm for the right reasons,” she adds.

With this in mind, the Trinity began to give out commands and delegations on everything, going from organising transport of the arrested to ensuring everyone is fed, even the detainees.

All children who’ve been sent to the Maze are to be relocated to designated safe houses; all of them elaborate houses and estates, with assigned guards and carers to ensure the children remain in safety. Plus any children who were ‘realised early’ from the Maze were to be taken away from the Houses effective immediately, the ‘owners’ placed under house arrest and any who disobey this order are to be automatically charged and bought to the Wilhelm estate.

Anyone who dares to bring a single ounce of harm to the children, no matter their position, will be also taken straight to Cheyce and held until they are seen to.

Ideally, they would rather have the trials and so on to be held at Aspen, where Wolfram Castle was, but they were willing to wait a while longer to be reacquainted with their old home and lands.

Plus, it was only fair that justice was served here in Cheyce, the lands that were owned by the House of Wilhelm.

It was amazing how before the sun started to set, the entire of Botanica was sent into a flip, where all “Masters” were placed under House Arrest, children were taken away to various locations, anyone who was within those houses weren’t fully kicked out, they were pretty much forced to keep the children safe, and any who was against this was ceased and held in containment, there was no getting around this one, not with the Empire back in force, and all communications that had been bought down from Anita’s reign were switched back up.

Botanica was a world that would have been seen ahead of its time if anyone from the Fourth Realm was to have stepped within, where everything was balanced and a near utopia of sorts. That was until Anita took over, and flipped everything to ensure that no-one could go against her.

The other order was to locate every male infant who would have been born on the month that cusped the days that changed from summer into autumn, which would have been six months ago. These infants would be transported with care to Wilhelm Palace when given the news of the Wolfram Emperors and Empress was at the location.

“We will find your sons, Sirius,” Remus assures, after Sirius had told him and Severus of everything that had happened to him, his wife and children.

Sirius was grateful.

He still found the whole situation to being bizarre, seeing Remus and Severus as seventeen year olds, with wings and most of all, Emperors! But, after enough time of being through hell from Anita and the way things had been run until now, this was something he knew he would much rather.

###

As the sunset, the Wolfram three retreated to the room they had been given since their arrival to the place, as it was familiar.

“You think Anita is comfortable on where and how she is right now?” Remus quips.

“If she’s comfortable, that can be fixed,” Severus replies.

Before they had retired, they had every single one of the detainees carefully starting to be taken from their holding areas, one or a few at a time to ensure efficiency and order, and placed into carts and carriages that were divided up into single cells, where they were cuffed or tied up in a way that allowed them to move around within the little space, but the only thing they could do was stand or sit.

But, they personally saw to Anita’s transfer.

Severus placed her under an Imperio curse, where he forced her to walk a few feet in front of him and remove every single item she had on her being, very, very slowly, so by the time she had reached the cart that was solely for her and her alone, she was bare naked.

Waiting in the cell was a single piece of cloth that barely covered Anita when she was made to put it on, held by flimsy, thin string.

The other was a set of cuffs, for once she was inside, her wrists were placed above her head; the metal was very tight, but not to cut her circulation off, just to have her feel the steady discomfort. To add, she was neither sitting nor standing, forced into a permanent squat position, and because the cell was made where anyone could see, there was nowhere to hide.

Severus cast a freeze charm on Anita, to ensure that she couldn’t feel a single ounce of comfort, or try to reposition; she was to feel every ache and protest.

A very crude and unappealing gag, where part of it was inserted inside of Anita’s mouth, attached to a head bridle, where her eyes and nose were still visible; lastly a little bucket underneath, between Anita’s legs.

“In case you need to shit during the night,” Severus informs her with a sneer. “The orders are clear; you are not to be removed from this cage under any circumstances. Even if the cart was to somehow become engulfed in flames, you are not to be let out.

“The same orders have been given upon Jovian’s cart, and a few others. Unlike some of those in holding, you do not deserve the creature comforts of a lavatory, let alone a bush to pee!”

To drive it home, the entire cell was sealed with spells and charms that were able to keep many away, except for those under orders. However, even with orders to be close by, they were not able to open it in any shape or form, because it was cast so only he, or Remus, or even Giselle, were able to open it.

“Just be grateful that I decided to not have you hanging by the ankles,” he finishes before leaving her to rejoin his mates.

Giselle retreats to the washroom, wanting to have a good soak.

Severus and Remus let her be; today did sort of wore them out, but it was fulfilling in knowing that they didn’t waste time in gaining their control back, and enforcing their rule effective immediately, even more when they never lost it in the first place, being that the documentations Anita had given was fraudulent and notwithstanding.

“Drink?” Remus offers, when he reaches the serving table to take glasses from the tray.

“Please!” Severus replies, flopping on to the large sofa couch and loosening his clothing and folding down his wings.

Remus couldn’t hide his amusement at the tone Severus had. He pours two spirit glasses with bourbon, and another glass with a sweet wine.

Severus takes the bourbon from Remus when it was passed over to him.

“I’ll just go get this to Giselle.”

“Take your time,” Severus replies, settling back more.

Remus goes to the doorway and peers in to see Giselle lying in the tub, head against the edge.

“Sweetheart?” he says, going over.

Her eyes were closes, breathing softly.

Remus sets the glass on a nearby mini table, before returning back to Giselle and placing the palm of his hand on her forehead.

A small sigh escapes from her lips, and a tiny shift, causing the water to ripple.

Not wanting to have the risk of drowning, Remus carefully scoops her out of the tub, which was a little awkward, not to mention near on drenching him and his clothing, but it didn’t matter.

Giselle didn’t stir much; her head just moves and rests against his shoulder.

Severus moves his head to the movement coming from the door.

“Found her fast asleep in there,” Remus tells him. “Poor girl must have finally succumbed to the end of her change and was exhausted.”

“Cannot say that I blame her,” said Severus, putting his glass down and goes to help by going over to the bed and pulling back the covers, so that way Remus could just lie her straight down.

A quick drying spell took away majority of the water and dampness.

They each kiss her, before leaving the girl to sleep, and they go over and curl up on the couch.

“I am going to honest, Severus. I have no idea how we’re going to be able to proceed after finding out what we have so far. I don’t even know how to prepare for what is to come next,” Remus tells him.

Severus gently grazes his lips against Remus’s temple, for he was leaning against him, his arm slinked around his shoulder, which Remus was holding with his glass free hand.

“We’ll take things one case and dealing at a time,” he says. “Like we used to, back before all this happened. Even when we were born again, for lack of better term, and lived the lives we had, and finding out why things were the way they were...

“The times we secretly met up with each other trying to figure out as to why we felt the connection.”

“The meetings that would turn into heated sex and feeling as though someone was missing whenever we did,” Remus says, looking over at the slumbering Giselle.  
Severus ‘hmmed’ with agreement.

“I dread to imagine what would have happened if we hadn’t of met again and come back here,” Remus continues.

“I had wondered that, too, we were marked to be sent here via the world we believed we were a part of, within the Fourth Realm. So, would it have made a difference if we weren’t? Or would we have still found our way back?” Severus admits.

“We may not have found out the truth of this place,” said Remus. Shifting a little to look right at him. “Or about us... or reunite with Giselle.”

After a careful trace of his face, Severus kisses Remus deeply.

“With all the fucked up crap that happened up until this point, I am glad it happened, in a strange, unexplainable way,” he tells him.

Remus understood what he meant. “I am, too, Severus.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image 1 = Jovian before reformation  
> Image 2 = Anita before reformation  
> Image 3 = Jovian after reformation  
> Image 4 = Anita after reformation

Chapter  
18

 

Giselle was the first to wake just as the dawn broke, the last thing she remembered was being in the tub, but she smiles a little to herself, as she figured out how she got to the bed. Her mates had crawled on either side of her during the night, she briefly recalls stirring at this, but not enough to be fully woken.

She still had the feel of surrealism, but not as heavy as it was once fully returning back to being the rightful Empress of Botanica, chosen mate to Emperors Sevastian and Audric Wolfram.

Perhaps the reason why she had this sensation was because she still had the memories of the life she had led before this point. Growing up in Casper, also known as the Fifth Realm, learning that she was a Khanian and the practices they had. Only to find out that she was already a Khanian before this and things had changes so dramatically from when Anita and her faithful took over...

Another feeling came forth, she wasn’t sure if it was anger, for it was too strong of emotion to be that. No... After thinking it over and going over everything, this wasn’t a sense of anger; it was a sense of betrayal.

Before the Offerings happened and certain hierarchy of her mother’s realm of birth took over and switched things to their favour and feeding the utter malarkey they’ve decided to peddle out. She remembered being there, in her old life before now, and she certainly remembered the current ways now.  
How did things get so messed up?

What was so wrong with the way things were?  
Casper was once a place where females were equal to males; perhaps, unless a Queen or Empress was born, for they were the ones who were deemed as the highest.  
The colour of the blood didn’t matter, for it wasn’t seen as shameful if one wasn’t able to bare children for whatever reason; compared to now where the emphasis of bleeding blue was heavily relied upon... and Giselle now knew why...

However, to bleed blue and crimson, which is what she had done, and perhaps why during metamorphose her body chose to recreate that moment, it was a death sentence in Casper when she was growing up.

Why?  
She was yet find out, for she knew that she was able to bare children to her mates, so why kill any who bled the two colours?

“Are you okay, honey?” she hears the tender voice of Severus.

Giselle turns her head to look at him.

“I am just trying to understand certain things,” she answers.

“Such as?”

“Why things went the way they did, knowing that it was illegal to do so in the first place... and... I guess understanding my own feelings on the matter.”

Severus leans forward and gives her a soft kiss.

“We will learn of everything that needs to be learned soon,” he tells her.

“I know we will. I am unsure how I will be able to handle whatever comes out when it does,” she replies.

Severus could understand why she would say and feel this, and comforts her.

It wasn’t too long before Remus woke, too, and all three were starting to get things ready to roll out.

Breakfasting and dressing was just minor details. Ensuring the detained were still secure in their caged carts, giving them each a decent bowl of either rolled oats or breakfast broth, with a cup of water, toileted and the rest of it, including some form of comfort, though it was minimal.

Except for those who were in the open to view cages, like Anita and Jovian.

Severus personally checked on them, with guards on standby.

His lips would curl at each and every one of them as he had their dump buckets checked and emptied, repositioned them to be sitting, but still with their arms above their heads. This was more for safety, than comfort; otherwise Severus would have left them in the sheer discomfort.

He also had the guards give them each breakfast broth.  
However, when he got to Jovian and Anita...

Jovian had only wearing a cloth, like Anita, covering his manhood, but not completely, as he was in a squat position, and his testicles were showing, somewhere between limp and shrivelled up. He had a head bridle the same as Anita, but instead of a gag, his tongue was sticking out and held between pinchers.  
The buckets he had been provided for them were full of piss and faecal matter.

Thank goodness for the ‘no stench’ charm that had been placed, or Severus may have found himself hurling, the sight was barely enough to bear – and for someone dealt with such gruesome stuff on many occasions, that was saying something.

Perhaps it was something to do with the potions and charms he had placed within the bridles and cloths, for there was more than faecal matter, there were also evidence of excess skin that had been slowly peeling away the outer layers of the full body mask that Jovian and Anita had portrayed for so many years.  
Smug was on Severus’s lips as he marvelled on the speed of his work. He had a hunch, and it paid off.

“I knew there had to be more going on beneath all that beauty,” he says.  
The pair looks up slowly, their eyes mixed with tiredness of lack of sleep and loathing, plus also fear, though they tried to hide it, Severus could see it as plain as day.

Knowing that the potion and charm had now stopped in their tracks, for he had to be sure that his hunch was correct, so only did partial of what had to be done, because if he was incorrect, the results would have been just as gruesome and Severus didn’t want that, even if he believed they may have deserved it, there would be time enough to carry out whatever punishment fit the bill.

Content was the best way to describe his thinking, as he waved his wand to clean the shit and urine... but not the extract of peeling skin. Severus deliberately left that so many can witness to the reformation of the now Empress and her Emperor, seeing just exactly what they had been trying to hide for all this time. From the tips of their toes, to their tops of their heads.

He also shifted their positions so they were lying on their backs, though very cramped given the floor space of their cages. He changed the buckets to catheters attached to bags that would collect whatever waste they produced during the trip, and because he felt generous gave them each a full body blanket to cover their bodies up as much as possible.

To add, he had the guards remove the bridles and give them some freshly squeezed juice that was made so they were filled.  
“Wouldn’t want you to think you were being starved, now do we?” he says with a smooth sneer.

“Don’t put them back on,” says a voice from beside Severus.  
Giselle had decided that she wanted to view the pair for herself, and saw the bridles about to be refitted.

“At least not those ones,” she adds, holding up two full faced masks that would cover the entire head, with where the mouths and eyes were blocked out. “It is what they have done to all of the New Bloods who have come into their holding, they always rested here for a few days, then the ones who weren’t given their positions yet were completely blindfolded and gagged, so that way they wouldn’t be able to see where they were going.”

“But we know where the palace is!” Jovian spits.

“All the same, you won’t know which part of the palace you’ll be taken to when we get there, nor will you know which pathway we will be taking, as there are several routes from here,” Giselle reminds them.

There was more that was left unsaid, but Severus, with a small smile of pride, took the masks from his Empress and without any trouble, and some help from the guards, placed them upon Jovian and Anita.

“Pity that there are already catheters attached, or would have put absorbing inserts in their rumps,” Giselle says, studying the positions of the two within their cages when Severus returned to her side. “Would have made an interesting speed up affect to the potions you’ve given them within their juice.”

Severus slides a hand to take a hold of Giselle’s, entwining his fingers with hers. “We need to keep the process slow, honey, but I know why you’d want to have it sped up. Their true forms have come through, as was expected, but how much more, well... let’s just say by the time we are at the palace, the reforming potion and charm will have completed entirely, and they will be publicly exposed for whatever they are in the courtyard. If we were to have the process sped up, they would be nothing more than puddles of gloop, because their bodies would have liquidised from being forced out too quick.”  
“I guess that would be not only bad, but gross,” said Giselle.

“Indeed,” Severus chuckles. “I think we best to go and join Remus, we ought to be just about ready to head out.”  
“Last I have seen he was talking to Amaya near the stables.”

Part of the change was finding out what Amaya and Danika really wanted to do, now that they were no longer ‘pets’ to Jovian, for the choice was theirs to make.  
They both wanted to stay at the cottage, where they can train to become maids... or... pleasure girls...  
“I’m not ashamed to admit that I kinda liked what I was doing,” Amaya says. “Perhaps just not in the way I was handled all of the time.”

Whereas Danika wanted to forget what she went through, breaking down in explaining what she was forced to do and hating every minute of it... except for when she was with Amaya, who made her feel, for a small part, comfortable, in the discomfort.  
This was obliged, so it gave Danika a semi clean slate, and some freedom to be allowed to explore what is comfortable for her. Whether she did choose to be a pleasure girl, or train to be a maid, or some other job she might find more fitting. She still had Amaya to help her.

Remus was still at the stables, but Amaya was nowhere to be seen.  
“Ready to go?” Severus asks him.  
“As ready as we’re ever going to be,” Remus replies. “Since some of the steeds are now properly saddled and secured to the carriages and whatever else that had to be carried out.”

Another dilemma they had faced were the human steeds, some of them didn’t want to be freed, so well ‘trained’ to be horses. The only solutions were one of three options, be obliviated, similar to what they did with Danika and a few others, be trained to be stable boys instead of being horses, or, (and this one took some real consideration), be transformed into being actual horses, with behaviours of a real horse, instead of staying as humanoid.

This was something of a theme with some of the ‘humanoid animals’ who were forced to be just that, animals, and some didn’t know how to be anything else but the animal they were trained to be, so were allowed to carry on as being that particular animal, as difficult as it was for the Emperors to come to terms with, but it was perhaps more humane than forcing them to be something they either don’t wish to be, or too far in to be anything else. While it was still a little unsettling, it was certainly better than any other alternative they could come up with.

They couldn’t dwell on this fact for much longer, having a sense that they were far from done, as they’re yet to find out what Jovian and Anita have done to the palace and who and what lived there; let alone the pathway they would take to get there.  
“Well, better head out now than never,” says Remus.

###

Travelling along it gave the three a good visual of what had happened. The forests and so on where still very lush and bright and thriving, as were any streams and other bodies of water they came across.

The towns and villages they passed on through were very neat and tidy... but it didn’t hide the deep and dark that had happened for way too long.  
With every town, village and even simple farms they went past, they would send guards and soldiers to scout and rummage every nook and cranny to ensure that everyone had gotten the message of the instant changes that happened since the Emperors and Empress have returned to power. For the penalty was instant arrest for anyone who didn’t heed to the warnings and disobeyed.

There had been plenty of arrests and were portkeyed straight to the palace, where they would be locked up and awaited to be seen. While they, themselves, could have travelled the same way, they deliberately went this way, for this exact reason, (other than to visibly shame the false Emperor and Empress, and restate their right to the Empire).

Their prisoners, it depended on their conditions, for some had to be mercifully put to sleep, as hard as it was, others who were ill and heavily injured, but were seen as saveable, were taken back to the palace cottage, or other properties that were closest at the time for treatments. The rest, were given straight to some of the soldiers and guards to be automatically made as squires or cooks or other. Mattered not if they were boys or girls, a position was a position and whatever was between the legs didn’t matter.

It was sundown by the time they had reached glimmering gates to Wilhelm Palace, where they saw the grand building.  
“It’s larger than I remembered it to be,” Giselle comments.

Once through, it was near simultaneous how everything just flowed. Everyone going where they needed to and those who were already at the palace, knowing what they were meant to do the moment they saw the House of Wolfram.

It wasn’t hard to find the ones trying to suck up, and those who weren’t, that will be dealt with later.

All prisoners who were carted along were sent straight to towers or dungeons that had the cells – with enough room to ensure there was no cramming.

All of the prisoners, except Jovian and Anita, no, they were carted straight to the courtyard, where a large platform had been constructed, on the top were to see-through cases that were made out of glass.

Wasting no time, Severus and Remus tapped the caged carts that had Jovian and Anita within, and it teleported them, blanketed, masked and all, from their bounds and cage, straight to the glass cases.

The cases were designed so whoever was within can still breathe, and were unbreakable, unless someone knew how to.

With the proper flicks and knowing, the televised communications were up and running, allowing anyone and everyone who had access to see plainly and clearly, the Trinity standing between the two cases, holding the covered Jovian and Anita – however the glass case was showing what they looked like before Severus gave them their reforming potions and charms.

It was Remus who spoke up.  
“People of Botanica, I address you as Audric Johan Remus of Wolfram House, Emperor of the Realms. I speak due to the many changes that have happened over the past few days, to bring the truth.

“For several decades you have been deceived into believing what has been false, by the two people who chose to put their own greed forth, aided by many players, from not only by some of the people of the Second Realm, but also of the Fourth and Fifth Realms, better known as Earth and Casper for those who have come from those worlds themselves.

“Committing murders, abuse, torture and many more atrocities that have sent many shockwaves through countless of people throughout the generations.  
“This includes the murders of Jarvis Torin Leander, Kristina Dominique Jessamy Rosette and Serine Arietta Cerise of Wilhelm House. The illegal exile of the souls of Emperor Sevastian Mordecai Everett, Emperor Audric Johan Remus and Empress Giselle Vivianna Clarisse Angelét of Wolfram House. Kidnapping and extortion of children, women and men, and illegal trading between the Realms.

“Many have speculated and questioned the hows and whys of the persons known as Jovian Claxton Inigo and Anita Nochelle Juniper of House Wilhelm, with their abilities to continue on the way they have. For it was well known that they have no trace of Khanian blood, let alone Phexian, or any other blood that is from the Fifth Realm, for any and all who are well educated in the Casperian residents anatomies, regardless of their race, have varying abilities to live long, long lives and continue to be, for lack of better wording, young.  
“Some of those bloodlines have found their ways into the Second and Fourth Realms, enhancing the beings that have become Elves, Goblins, Witches and Wizards of varying stages, breeds and so on.

“Yet, there was another that made their way, only this was from a more sinister breed and was one of the first inhabitants of the Sixth Realm to have made contact during the connections of the Seven Realms, before everyone understood who and what they are, and their primary goals... and part of why the Sixth Realm had discontinued contact, for they felt ashamed for knowing that something from their world could cause so much havoc and chaos, as it is something they, themselves, have to fight and push against every day. How they are now, we do not know; we can only hope that the old allies have been able win against their foes.  
“Whether we can re-establish contact and build bridges again, we know not. For now, we are concerning with the tasks at hand, which includes the trial and judgement of the false Jovian and Anita.”

There were many mutterings around the Second Realm...  
Stunned expressions from the other still connecting Realms, including a shocked Ministry of Magic... and Wizarding houses that still had the old communications for many years, unused and practically forgotten, until now.

Severus stepped forward, while Remus stepped back, standing next to Giselle.  
“What you are seeing right now is what you’ve been seeing all this time. Masks of what they wanted you all to believe to be the real Anita and Jovian of House Wilhelm,” the darker haired man spoke, just as clear as Remus had been. “But we have come to learn that they are imposters who have taken the personas of the Lady Anita and Lord Jovian, whom were nothing like they were until a certain point, three years before the deeds were carried that set the catalyst of what had become known as Forsaken Dystopia by many who knew.

“You will be learning of the names of those involved from all Realms who have participated in enabling the continued torture and dismay upon a world that was of peace, without much of any reason to retaliate... until now!  
“Be you from the Second, Fifth and the Fourth Realm, you will be bought Botanica to be put to trial, judgement and sentencing. You have no real place to hide, now that the Realms are back within the rightful reigning hands.  
“And we will be starting by exposing these two for what they really are!”

With a flick of his wand the imagery of how Anita and Jovian appeared was dropped, including all the covering and masking that had been placed on them, to show what they well and truly were...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter  
19

 

Many jaws dropped at the sight that was to be held.

“Orcs,” Severus announces, looking at ‘Jovian’ and ‘Anita’ with utter disgust. “Dark Orcs to be precise, as the Light Orcs were one of our strongest allies, along with many others from the Sixth Realm. Knowing how they had to use much careful planning, cunning and ensuring they would be able to use their own skills and powers to take over.

“They were not counting on a number of factors, such as their inability to know that when the rightful crown is banished when they are innocent of the crimes, or usurped illegally, and there is such a thing, the soul always finds their way back. Or, perhaps they knew, which is why so many have suffered at their hands, and from those who sort to carry on the same horrendous deeds, showing their true colours and their contempt toward not so much the Empire, but the way of the Second Realm, and the careful alliance of the other Realms, which were under the same rule, until broken for just over seventy years.  
“They were ignorant on what would happen of when our souls were to finally restore to how we once were; only now more enhanced with the lives we had led before returning. Nor did they expect to be caught after so many years of getting away with the crimes against the Realms and exposed.”

There was enough of a pause to allow for as much of what had been said to sink in.

“Tomorrow, starting an hour before the sun is at its highest in the sky, the trials will be begin,” Severus goes on to say. “Starting with those who’ve been thus far arrested and detained. However, there will be more arrests to be done, and know that it matters not on which Realm you are from, one ought to know which is the ruling Realm and where majority of the Laws came from in the first place for those who have varying gifts to know of such things.”

As he said this he looked right at a particular area, where he could see right into certain areas of the Wizarding World within the Fourth Realm and the Fifth.  
“Makes one wonder as to why such knowledge was stopped and squashed out. As I speak those who are guilty of the crimes that are in connection to extortion and illegal trading, and a few other atrocities are being highlighted so to speak, they will be given the next twelve hours to turn themselves in, and there will be persons awaiting for your arrival, to face your crimes.

“If you do not turn yourselves in... well... you will find out eventually on what will happen, think of it as a warning when it does happen.”

After that, the glass cases that contained the two Orcs were lowered down through trap doors to be taken to highly secured and separate areas of the palace. Duties were carried out and so on.

Including the arrangement for Sirius to be able to start looking for his two sons, which would start as dawn breaks the next day, before the trials begin.

###

“It might explain why Creatures of the Dark had been allowed into this Realm under their Masters’ control, and the lack of Creatures of the Light,” Remus’s voice laced with unease had he said this.

Severus could also hear a slight air of his male mate being somewhat pleased that he, himself, hadn’t been placed under such control, back when he was once with Blutbad blood through his veins, or Werewolf as they are best known as in the Fourth Realm.

Remus felt Giselle’s hand taking his; he gives her a smile of ‘thank you’.

They were in the privacy of their room, which was the Royal suite, sprawled on the large bed, clothes all askew or off completely.

“Do not think that you were one of the Dark, Remus,” Severus tells him. “Since you were created in the Fourth Realm, vastly different to those who were born or created in the Sixth Realm, or even here during the reign of Sharra and Todrak.”

“Perhaps,” Remus partly agrees.

“Do you think that anyone would turn themselves in?” Giselle asks.

“There will be those who would have right started to show right about now,” said Remus, coaxing Giselle to lie upon her tummy, and gently began to fondle between her legs, where she moved and started to softly sing.

“As for those who don’t turn themselves in, they will simply disappear without a trace,” says Severus, watching the display before him, lowering his pants and showing his partly erect cock.

“When you say disappear without a trace?” Remus goes to ask, picking up a little in playing with the wetness of Giselle’s folds, her eyes closed and moving toward her Alpha’s touch, wanting more of it.

Severus gave a curl of his lip, before moving a little closer to begin kissing Remus, and allow Giselle access to his lower regions, as she had managed to shift just enough to start flicking her tongue at the very tip, teasing the slit and foreskin.

“It means they will be transported straight to the holding cells in Wolfram castle, no matter where they happen to be at any given moment,” he manages to answer between pleasured breaths.

“You’re just dying to know who would end up in there aren’t you?” Remus chuckles, enjoying the deep kisses from his male mate, and easing his finger inside of Giselle, causing her to sing.

“I’m sure Giselle would have the same curiosity,” Severus replies, peering down at her, gently brushing his fingers through her hair and over cheek.  
Giselle stops her teasing for a moment, and looks back up at him. She manages to give a small nod, before succumbing to Remus’s fingers sliding in and out, singing for him to continue, with her wings twitching, and knees trying to prop herself up a little.

A pillow was slid under her belly to help her, as Remus removed his fingers, she tilts her head just enough to see him shifting and Severus going in his place, pumping his erect just enough before placing himself right behind her and not wasting any time in entering her, while Remus went in front of her. Giselle was, within moments of him getting comfortable, placing her mouth over Remus’s erection.

For the next number of hours they had completely submerged within each other, forgetting about anything and everything, only wanting to hear their songs, and testing out different positions, releasing whatever sexual energy that had been accumulating within their reunited bodies since their souls had returned.

Their wings displaying wide open and only to each other, a sign that they were safe in their vulnerability with their identical colouring and markings.

It was also a sign of deep affection and love in how they were presenting them.

And fully completing the consummation that had been disrupted way too soon.

Eventually they did settle down, entwined with each other in the tangle of sheets and blankets, unsure of what time it was, nor knowing on just how much sleep they would achieve.

###

His heart pounded within his chest, the sense of anticipation welling up.

He had hoped and prayed to have the chance to see his surviving children, though he didn’t expect this to have happened. Not at all.

Sirius had a very restless night, full of pent up nerves for this morning to come. Now that it was here, he barely ate a morsel of the breakfast that had been served to him.

He was grateful to have been able to be free of the life had been stuck with since being in the Second Realm. Still in the form of processing that Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were Emperors reborn, or returned, or whatever, but if it meant that he was able to get his sons back, Sirius wasn’t going to complain.

His own arrogance and stupidity of his youth and, perhaps, some later years, had turned on him a thousandfold, and frankly, he would give anything, anything, to go back in time and fix things. Saying it as much. Only to have Severus, of all people, to tell him that it was of another time and Sirius has been through way too much now, and all of it was undeserving him in the first place.

A decent sized room had been set up, which was adjacent to a few other conjoining rooms that were harbouring the boys that would be of the age range his sons would be.

Accompanying him was Remus, believing that his old friend should have support, plus it gave them a chance to reunite something that hadn’t been diminished.  
The room itself was decorated quite simply, with simple couch and table, a sitting room of sorts.

“Are you ready?” Remus asks.  
“As ready as I am every going to be,” Sirius replies.

Remus stood back to allow his old friend to step forwards to one of the first set of doors.  
On the other side were twenty babies, accompanied by nurses to ensure their care.

Sirius observed all of them, hoping beyond hope that he would see a glimpse of just one of his sons, or, better yet, both!

At the same time, his heart was sore just seeing all of these young boys who weren’t with their mothers and fathers to care for them.

“Remember, we are working on reuniting as many of them with their families,” Remus tells him, sensing this.

“I know, it’s just hard knowing the things I do,” Sirius replies.

He couldn’t sense any of these twenty being of his kin, so he continued to the next room, and the next.

When he came to the fourth room, his heart skipped a beat the moment he touched the handle.

Taking it as a sign, Sirius carefully opens it and enters to see ten boys here; but his eyes landed on the pair that was on the floor together.

One was wriggling upon his back, the other upon his front attempting to pull himself up on to his hands and knees, only to flop over to the side. The one on his back had fine brown hair, while his brother had darker strands. Both having pointed ears and faces that clearly resembled an even combination of their parents, with high cheekbones and dashing eyes and chins.

Sirius couldn’t help himself, though he was slow on the approach, not wanting to startle them.  
He just sits not too far from them and watches them.

The 6 month olds saw him and watched him. Then, though he hadn’t expected it, the boy with the darker hair got to his little hands and knees and crawled straight on over to him. The other was trying to join, but couldn’t figure out how to move from his position.

Sirius nearly couldn’t believe it, unable to explain it; his boys knew who he was.

He had learned from their mother, his mate, Brigitte, that even when separated, the souls of the children will know when their mother, or father, is with them. It was part of their way and nature.

The proof was right in front of him, as he did his very best not to let out any tears, scooping up his boys with care and holding them. The last time he held them, they were only a few days old, brand new, he had lost his mate, their mother and they were all that was left of their brothers and sisters.

Brigitte was part Khanian Fairy, part Botanica Water Fairy, both egg layers, however the difference is Khanians lay between two to four in their clutch, Water Fairies can lay as many as ten to twenty per cluster.

Sirius did admit to nearly jumping out of his skin when he learned of this, but when it came to Brigitte going into her fertilisation, it didn’t matter to him, by then he had accepted it and didn’t hold back to prove his worth to his mate.

They tried all they could to keep her pregnancy and shortly after their eggs a secret. But, they were caught out by one of Anita’s loyalists and...  
Brigitte was sentenced to death and all of their unhatched eggs and just born were...

He shakes his head to get what he remembered.  
“Dada has you now, Arun and Narvi,” he says softly to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, but fitting.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image 1 = Maze
> 
> Image 2 = Freezing Flame (the fire shaped like a snowflake)
> 
> Image 3 = Trident of Servitude
> 
> Image 4 = Realm of Exile (the Wings)
> 
> Image 5 = Retribution Tree
> 
> Image 6 = Transfiguring Chimera
> 
> Image 7 = the Convicted Statue

Chapter  
20

The courtyard was set especially for the trials; the platform had been changed just a little, with a simple glass case, like the ones the Orcs, Sharra and Todrak had been placed in, sat right in the very centre. Off to the very corners, rounded by ropes at the edges, were different markings.

Surrounding it were the appointed guards.

Past them was a large rope barrier to prevent anyone else from passing, with parts of the roping placed in a lane toward the platform, making a path to the steps that led straight to the platform and into the glass case.

People were allowed to witness the proceedings, pretty much like any other trial, where some just need to know, or were curious enough to be present.  
However, children are forbidden to be within the area. Emperors Audric and Sevastian had this particular ruling before they were illegally banished, and it was rectified the moment they started to place people under arrest and so forth. They know that they cannot stop children from watching the screens, however, as that is almost impossible to police, so they simply have it where children under twelve are not to be present for the in person viewing. Young babies don’t count, but most parents keep them away anyway.

There were viewing balconies and open windows about the surrounding walls that made up some of the palace, including a royal box where elegant and comfortable seats were in place, and another view from their personal suite from a large window that opened to a small balcony.

Currently, Severus and Giselle were seated at the Royal box. Remus was still helping Sirius with his children in setting up suitable temporary accommodations that were within the palace grounds, and set it up to allow the little family to have time to be with each other. Also allow for Sirius to figure out what he actually wants to do, now that he is with his children and every bit free.

Severus stood and made the introductions and announcements, before naming for the first of the many who were on trial; starting with the folks who carried out minor offences, but still serious enough to warrant such need.

The glass case they had been placed in was what is knowing as the Revealing Mirror Glass; its purpose shows the true form of the people and forces the entire truth out of them. If they try to be false, they are doused in various potion sprays or hit with charms that cause irritation, discomfort and in some cases, true pain, while getting the person to confess what is truth.

When the trial is over, the sentence is carried out straight away, and that is where the markings come in, for the case will glide smoothly over to one of the four to show what has been decided to be done with the accused.

The four markings were a single circle that was etched into a maze, a flame in the shape of a snowflake, a trident and a pair of wings.

Majority of the sentenced in the first few hours were moved over to the trident symbol, where they were magically cuffed with watery chains and then lowered down the trapdoor to the awaiting the specially constructed tunnels that allowed for the Merfolk and Selkies of Botanica to collect the new workers and distribute them throughout the lands, waters and air, via the many connecting water channels, to carry out their various years of service to pay off their time in punishment; if there are no connecting waters, they’re made for a temporary time, such as this particular reason.

The sentenced servers have also been magically branded with the varying symbols of the House of whom they would be serving their time with upon the back of their necks. It was Remus’s idea, though he did admit it was from the back of when Severus was a Death Eater, where his wolf, raven, stars and moon mark used to be a skull with snake coming out of the mouth.

“Just won’t have any dark magical consequences attached,” he says.

“No, just small niggling charms that ensure they can’t escape,” Severus agrees, not fully sure how to feel on knowing where the idea came from, but it was proving to be affective right now, as he watches yet another being taken over to the Trident symbol.

The Wizards and Witches from the Fourth Realm, those who have turned themselves in that is, could hardly believe that they were even here in the first place. More so on just how familiar the Emperor Sevastian Wolfram appeared to them, but unable to put their finger on. The same went with when they saw Emperor Audric Wolfram appearing and taking his seat after there was a break in the trials.

They believed that because they were from a different Realm, they were untouchable, that was until they were forced into a nice little history lesson, learning that the Emperors were the Rulers of the Seven Realms, including the Fourth, until the false Anita and false Jovian, aka Sharra and Todrak came along.

Any assault and crimes carried out upon the Realms, no matter which the inhabiting area the person is from, they are to be extradited to face their judgement and possible sentencing. Of course, Realms dealt with their own when it is within their world, but this was done throughout, plus against the laws that were illegally placed in the first place – and some of the Fourth Realm dwellers knew of this and simply didn’t care, and now they’re paying for it.

The fact that they had turned themselves in, along with those from the Fifth Realm, (who knew Giselle the moment they saw her, even with her transformation), meant that most did end up going over to the Trident symbol, as these are the ones actually willing to face the penalty of their deeds.

Some, however, ended up going over to either the Maze symbol or the Wings.

The Maze transports the condemned to the Maze, where they will be spending during their time, roaming around, unable to escape. They would be ensured food and whatever else, but they are to be serving their days fixing the place up to be something that would work for the renewing and restoring of Botanica.

The Wings means they’ve been exiled from the Second Realm, be they from the Second Realm, or not, it didn’t matter, their presence is seen as too dangerous to remain. They weren’t sent to any of the other Realms, however, for that was seen as unfair if they were lumped with the criminals, no... They were placed in a specially made Realm; a creation of Giselle’s and improved to perfection by Remus and Severus.

Only they, and a handful of selected, including Calla, know of it.

No-one had witnessed the last of the four symbols being used, many already speculating that the flaming snowflake is the most dire of the four... or so they thought.

The day had ended, but more to get through the following day.

###

“Are you okay, Giselle?”

“I’m just tired, Remus. You?”

“Not quite sure, except I know there is a steak with my name on it.”

Giselle laughs, while Severus rolls his eyes, not hiding his own amused expression.

“Are you still going to be helping in sorting out what is going to replace the Trident of Servitude?”

Remus gives Severus a ‘what do you think’ expression as his reply.

“It’ll be between the Transfiguring Chimera, the Retribution Tree and the Convicted Statue,” he says. “Or, since there are going to be four Revealing Mirror Glass cases up on that Sentencing Platform tomorrow, the platform can be modified to fit all six if stuck on just picking one of those three suggestions, so it would be alongside with the Maze, the Realm of Exile and the Freezing Fire.”

“Certainly narrowed down the options, that is for sure,” Severus replies.

“Good, now I’ll be retrieving that steak from the kitchens, see you shortly.”

Severus mutters as he and Giselle watch the third of their three leave; “Despite no longer being a werewolf, he still wants his bloody steak!”  
“Coming from someone who seemingly has a liking to deep fried crickets,” Giselle quips.

She shrieks with laughter at the fingers that went for her side, trying to pull away from the deep tickles. It was luck they were already on the floor, among a mass of pillows and blankets, with books and scrolls open and sprawled of the ideal punishments, and more to they were trying to figure out.  
“If memory serves me, honey, you’ve been enjoying them just as much as I have,” he says.

Giselle manages to get just out of reach, only to dive right back at him with her own hands going at his sides, closer to the ribs and returned the favour. Severus was on his back, laughing with her, and cheekily gets her to climb on top with each of her legs on either side of him.

By the time Remus came back, he walks in to see Giselle still on top of Severus, her head back with her hair flowing down, eyes closed, breasts exposed, the skirts of her dress clearly moved, and in a matching rhythm to Severus, his hands securely on her hips, holding her and guiding her to keep in time with him.

Severus had his eyes open, so he sees Remus.  
It didn’t take long before Remus was joining them.

###

Remus and Severus arrived at their allocated area to begin the trials for the next morning just after all errands and breakfast was tended to. Giselle wasn’t present with them, opting to spend the morning in their chambers, after having yet another night of what felt near endless lovemaking.

Sharra was correct on one thing, Khanians weren’t shy in their sexual desires once they find their compatible mates. Though Severus and Remus weren’t Khanian, they were still mates to one, and being the closest Botanican equivalent, it seemed very fitting to have the same energies.

Plus their wings didn’t seem to lie when they were shimmering brightly on display, showing their satisfaction and supremacy.

“I have a feeling our dear Empress is more keen to find out on who is going to be placed into the Realm of Exile,” Remus mutters to Severus, as they took their seats.  
“Little do others realise that the Realm is actually something that resembles a series of smalls world in domes that are currently in our quarters, stripped of any magic and so forth, and the inability to breed,” Severus murmurs back with a slither of a smile.

Remus just shakes his head. “You’ve always had a darker side than you care to know,” he remarks.  
“Mmm, I think that is part of the charm that keeps you with intrigue, aye Audric,” Severus speaks with a small flirt and knowing tone.  
“Some of it, dear Sevastian,” Remus admits.

The platform below them now contained four of the glass casings, and had been extended enough to accommodate, not only them, but also the six symbols that were around the edges, awaiting to carry out the powers they possess upon the condemned.

The first four for the day were bought out, for any who had their disguises to keep face, had them taken away the moment they were sent to the cells. All magic, disguises and everything was taken, leaving them with only the clothes upon their backs.

A stark reminder on who was more powerful here, even more now they were back in reign.  
Two of them were Orcs, one was a Forest Elf and the other a Wizard from the Fourth Realm.

“Wasn’t expecting to see him, not after his supposed come to his senses moment before the onslaught at Hogwarts,” Remus says to Severus, eyes on the Wizard, who was placed into one of the cases, his clothing now removed, except his briefs.

“No, but... he was involved, and he did turn himself in, so I am interested in knowing what he has to say and find out what the consequential outcome out be, as the Trident of Servitude is not longer out, as these ones are for the ones who have committed the more atrocious crimes, save for the Maze, for the still slightly lesser condemned,” says Severus with agreement; “Plus, we’re yet to see who has been taken to Wolfram after not handing themselves in when told to.”

Remus just nods.

The Wizard before them was none other than Percy Weasley.  
Straight off the bat and not wasting any more time, the Revealing Mirror Glasses displayed all of the deepest secrets of the four, before everyone.

The Orcs were of no surprise, and straight away were taken to the Freezing Flame, one at a time.  
The Freezing Flame was, perhaps, the most terrifying and gruesome of the currently seen punishments thus far.

The first Orc’s case slid over the symbol, once in place, the bottom of it begins to turn to what appeared to be ice, and it travels upwards, covering the victim in an iced shell of sorts, like a cocoon, which was as hard as metal, the person was unable to break it, and once entirely covered, it begins to melt... and as it melts, it looks like it’s in flames.

The victim is silenced and the ice cocoon was laced with special potions to ensure that there wasn’t too much pain and suffering as they were melting away; leaving only a puddle of blood, fat, bone and some internal organs within the glass case.

When the process is finished, the glass turns itself into a simple metal box, which kept the contents within and burns into a glowing orange red, before it simmers down, uncompressed itself once more and changing back into the glass case, with nothing remaining, except spick and span clean, ready for the next person to be placed within.

The Wizards who were watching this from the Fourth Realm were horrified.

Mrs Weasley was in tears, especially when she was watching Percy’s confessions coming forth...  
Mr Weasley rubbed her back, more to support her, than anything, as far as he was concerned, as he watched the deeds Percy had carried out... including the rape of an eleven year old Hogwarts student when he was Head Boy, and not long afterwards, sending little girls and boys to the Second Realm... but keeping a couple for himself... this man was not his son.

Nor was he the brother to Bill, Charlie, George, Ron and Ginny, who just couldn’t watch, feeling utterly sick to their stomachs.

Bill could feel his wife’s hand holding his own tightly, and comforting him. Fleur had known of the Second Realm, being part Veela, as that is where her kind originated from before deciding to relocate to the Fourth a few centuries back, and maintained close contact. She would have known of the varying punishments that would have been carried out. Every single one matching to the crime committed and so forth.

Did not mean that there was any malice or that it was easy to be made.  
Carrying out such things was difficult, but had to be done.

In the case of Percy Weasley, once the Forest Elf had her punishment served – which was being turned into shrubbery that was in a large pot, ready to be planted, and was taken away by one of the guards to be relocated elsewhere later – his case was dragged over to the Transfiguring Chimera symbol.  
The young man screamed as he felt like his body was being ripped apart; the screams were shortly changed to the clucks of a brightly red coloured rooster.

“Guess he thought it he would get off lightly,” says Severus.  
“He didn’t get taken to the Freezing Flame, so guess that’s something,” Remus points out.  
“Still, he’s a chicken... it’s a question on how long his days would be before he’s turned into soup.”  
“Not an image I want to have in my head right now, Sev.”

As Percy the Rooster was taken away, the next four were bought on out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter  
21

 

Seven days it took for the trials to be over with, save for the last two, Sharra and Todrak, the Orcs who disguised themselves as the Lady Anita and Lord Jovian of House Wilhelm, and cause so much collateral damage, breach of trust and many, many items of crimes that it would perhaps take a novel or a tome just to depict them all.

There were certainly plenty of new plants and trees, as well as statues made out of granite, marble, limestone and various stone based materials one could think of.

The plants and trees were of many different varieties and distributed about Botanica, knowing they wouldn’t change back to what they were. It was the same for the statues, only they still looked partly like the convicted, only altered just enough to be made appealing – however what many didn’t know, except of course the ones in the know, was that the statues were very much ‘alive’. The convicted were simply frozen, unable to move, only see and hear what was going on around them.

They wouldn’t be able to feel any hunger, nor whatever came naturally. To add, the statues were charmed to start either deteriorating or becoming nonliving after a matter of weeks, so by the end of three months the ones remaining will be the ones that will be placed about the gardens, forests and various homes about the lands. For now, they were stored in the cells below.

Amongst the new plants and statues, was an array of animals; birds of varying breeds, ranging from chickens and ducks to falcons and storks; any who have been turned into water dwelling creatures were teleported straight to ponds, rivers and other bodies of water, including the oceans. Beasts of burden, mini beasts and others. All of them with no recollection that they were once Trolls, Khanians, Chalusese, Wizards and whoever else were met with this end result.

The Maze was taken away after the second day. Plenty were put into Exile, and a good number were melted down from the Freezing Flame.

But... after the final four were done, the only two left were Sharra and Todrak.

For the entire time, they had been kept separate from each other; bound to chains that ensured they couldn’t move any more than a few centimetres or so to get to the bucket in their cells. They couldn’t even go to the cells’ bars.

“The confessions and execution of the ones who call themselves Sharra and Todrak will be located at Wolfram Castle,” Severus announced.

There had been many discussions back and forth on how to best proceed with the Orcs in question. The Trinity knew straight away execution was the only solution, but where and how was the challenge. The Freezing Flame just didn’t fit, and Wilhelm Palace needed to get back to some form of normality.

So it was decided that they would go to Wolfram Castle, which also meant putting a long desired calling to get home be put to rest.  
(The other undisclosed reason, except to Severus, Remus and Giselle, was they wanted to see who didn’t turn themselves in, resulting in the immediate ‘disappearing without a trace’, which meant they were taken straight to the cells of Wolfram Castle).

In the ensuring that the Orcs didn’t escape, instead of going via horse drawn carriage, the use of the Telekey was to be in use. Very similar to that of a Wizard Portkey, mixed with something that could be resembled from Star Trek, as it was sectioned off in a particular room. This was Remus’s take on it when he saw it with, perhaps, different eyes to when he last saw it.

Binding, gagging and blindfolding spells and charms were put in place, as the prisoners couldn’t be transported within their glass case cells, so everything had to be run to the perfect point to point, making sure the Orcs do not escape.

Severus with a selected team first took Todrak through the Telekey, and about thirty minutes later, they returned to retrieve Sharra. Transporting a mating pair of Orcs together can result in disaster, so this was the only way around it; which is to why they were kept separate the entire time since being captured.

“They’ve been secured in selected areas,” Severus tells Remus and Giselle. “Mind, it took a bit to not stay back a little longer.”  
“Getting some old fond memories are we, Sev?” Remus asks with a grin.

“Considering on how eerily the place resembles Hogwarts, of all places, so I guess a bit of both,” says Severus. “Including the little village near that castle.”  
Remus chimes in, counting off with his fingers; “Only difference is that forest wouldn’t be the exact same to the Forbidden Forest, and the Hut wouldn’t be occupied by Hagrid, there wouldn’t be a Whomping Willow over a tunnel, instead it would be a great big oak tree with the Shrieking Shack not looking like it is going to fall over, and it wouldn’t be known Shrieking Shack.”

“No... It would be known as the Pleasure Cabin,” Severus smirks.

“Pleasure Cabin?” Giselle repeats, with a confused expression, trying to recall anything about this.

“It is a shack, or cabin, that Severus and I have occupied a fair bit, especially after our wedding night,” Remus explains. “We... we weren’t shy in participating in certain activities that surround pleasures of arousal and sex. It is something we were going to talk to you over after our Wedding Consummation Night, as you wouldn’t have been privy to such knowledge until you were either with mate, or turned fifteen.”

“Oh,” said Giselle.

“It is, perhaps, where those Orcs got their inspiration from,” Severus mentions, a little dark when he spoke, unhappy that something that was deemed very acceptable within Botanica, with heavy limits upon it, was exploited and turned into something that was just... he didn’t want to think about the disturbing version of Blind Man Walking, other than trying to shield Giselle from it with help from Remus.

“Maybe,” Remus replies.  
“You mean, being tight up and tortured?”

“Not the way you’ve seen it when we first got here. No, such things generally have rules and safe words and the actual welfare for all parties involved,” Severus tells Giselle, shaking his head. “The way it was carried out by Sharra and Todrak, and their followers, was inhumane and god-awful. Given that young children were added in, which is a huge, huge, violation to Botanica’s laws. Twelve is the legal age here, as that is when girls are starting to find their mates, including yourself, when you married us, only we chose to wait until you were thirteen to carry out our claimant of you, as most Khanian Fairies aren’t yet fully ready for that step until then, as you would know. Mind it is something we're still coming to terms with, after having a different way of upbringing before returning.”

Giselle nods to confirm. She remembers being happy to have been chosen and her being married to them a month before her thirteenth; but her own body hadn’t reached a certain point yet, not until the few hours before her birthday clicked on in.

“Yet, even then there were limits on what was even allowed to be carried out,” says Remus, in a serious manner. “Plus, such activities are not for everyone.”  
“Explains the way you handle each other at times,” Giselle comments, having a slightly better comprehension now.

“Only with each other, not with you, not unless you wish to be, and that would only be mild to begin with,” Severus was stern on that.  
Giselle understood.

“In the meantime, I think it is best that we finish whatever needs to be done here and telekey ourselves to Wolfram Castle in Aspen,” said Remus.  
“Has Sirius made his decision on what he wants to do?” Severus inquires.

“He’s decided to stay here in Cheyce, I’ve allocated Calla and a few others to help in finding suitable housing for him and his boys that are still close to the palace. As much as he wants to be able to move on, he’s still going to need to know where to turn,” Remus answers.  
Severus acknowledges this.

Giselle walks over to what appeared to be a sculpture of interconnecting bubble domes; inside the domes were different landscapes, ranging from snowy mountains to desert sands, from forests and jungles to tropical islands surrounded by water.

If one looked close enough, they would see little movements of the people within them. Not just people, but most of the animals that were once the convicted transformed... including a single red rooster that was currently being chased down with makeshift arrows...

This was the Realm of Exile.  
“What is to happen with this?” she asks.

“It’ll be shifted to Wolfram Castle, as there would be still the individuals in the cells to deal with,” said Severus.  
“Have you had a look to see who was in them?” Remus queried with interest.

Severus shook his head. “Too busy getting the Orcs to where they needed to be to check, but we will have our curiosities met when we are all there, though. However, I have been assured that they have been well kept according to the instructions we gave them.”

It wasn’t until somewhere well into the afternoon by the time they had arrived at Wolfram Castle.

Surreal for Severus and Remus to know that in another Realm this place was a school for young wizards and witches, and probably sacred grounds now since after the war on the Wizard World where they had learned Voldemort had met his downturn and many of his followers either dead or other. At least that is what they had learned from those who have turned themselves in, for they were very curious on what had happened and thereafter.

“Why would it matter to you?” one asked them. “You’re just a pair of Fairies!”

Severus looked at the individual very closely, and for a split second flash, was able to show who he was before now.

“Death Eater!” the person spat in horror, confusing the others around him, as they didn’t see what had happened. “He’s the Death Eater Severus Snape!”

“No, I am Sevastian Wolfram, last I heard this Severus Snape fellow is dead,” Severus said with little emotion, but a tiny hint of a smirk.

“Yet it is very coincidental to be nicknamed the very same name as he had!”  
“Well, that is all it is, a coincidence.”

Quickly putting this out of their minds, they were quick to carry out what had to be done, including getting a feast organised, so longingly awaited for. What most of Botanica didn’t know was that when the Emperors were gone, the entire lands of Aspen, including the village and surrounding areas that made up the lands, were practically frozen in time. No-one could get in or out of the invisible barriers that had been put in place. As though to ensure the Kingdom was protected until the rightful persons were back in control.

Since their metamorphosed soul and body return, the barriers dropped and as though almost nothing had happened – though they knew exactly what had happened – picked up where they left off.

The feast was for when the Emperors was to return with their newly claimed Bride, and new Empress, to celebrate. It was tradition for any newly wedded couple who have come home, a way to welcome the new member of the household and congratulate them and the family member who obtained the individual.

Once this was carried out, it was time to have a peek on who didn’t turn themselves in from the Fourth and Fifth Realms.

Giselle was shocked beyond words when she saw a good number of the people from the Fifth Realm, whom she knew, who aided and abetted with the Orcs’ reign upon the Realms.

“F-father?” she stumbles.  
Looking at her was a male with green and blue tinged skin, silver hair and goatee and wearing a solemn face. He looked up at the young Empress slowly to see for himself;

“It’s true then? You really were the lost Empress of Wolfram encased in my daughter, as it was foretold,” he speaks softly, grief and regret within his hazel eyes.  
“Why didn’t you turn yourself in when called to?” Giselle asks him.

Her father shook his head. “Because I am guilty, Giselle, and I knew that I deserved the harsher punishments that are going to be bought forth for those who didn’t turn themselves in. That is why I am here, to face what my judgment.”

A single tear was rolling down her face at this. She never once believed that the man who raised her, and called him ‘father’ would be here. Yes, some of the others she sees were of no surprise, but this was her own Fifth Realm father, the man who did his very best to fight to keep her from being sent to the Second Realm; so why was he here?

He didn’t deserve to be here?

Surely?

A little later Giselle was promised that her father would be treated with as much respect as possible, and to simply see what plays out; heavily comforted by her mates.

As for those of the Fourth Realm...

“Well, well, Dolores Umbridge,” says Severus, near on amused to see the toad faced woman.

He also sees Cornelius Fudge, Thorfinn Rowle, and a few others. But there was one person he and Remus were stunned to see.

“Miss Granger?”

Hermione Granger stares right at the two Emperors, her lips pressed and head held with defiance.

“I will not speak until I see my lawyer!” she says.

“There is now lawyer that you speak of, Granger,” said Severus, with a slight curl of the lip. “I wonder how Potter and Weasley might feel when they learn of what their dear, know-it-all friend from Gryffindor being among those who are responsible for some of the atrocities that have been carried out on Botanica and the other Realms.”

“You’re bluffing, you don’t know them!”

“On contrary, Hermione Jean Granger,” Remus speaks, still in shock, but slowly turning to disappointment, confusion and simmering anger. “We do.”

Not saying anymore, Severus and Remus left the area, knowing they had a confused expression staring after them via a girl they thought was full of potential and well-meaning.

They dreaded to know what role she played in this whole scheme.


End file.
